Amidala
by KittyGreene
Summary: Padmé Naberrie is the newly elected Queen of the Naboo. But when an assassination attempt occurs on her coronation day, she is forced to seek the help of specially trained bodyguards. Prequels: Pre Episode 1 - End of Episode 3, some SWTCW bits. No changes to the original storyline. Rated M for violence and sex. Reading only for smut? Skip to chapter 27, 30, 33, 34, 40
1. Part One: Chapter 1 - Royalty

The following contains large sections of text from the films _Star Wars: Attack of the Clones,_ and _Star Wars: The Revenge of the Sith._ All rights belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd.

Part One: Queen

Chapter 1: Royalty

The wind whistles through the perfectly pruned trees, and the sun shines across the polished cobblestones of the square. Around me on all sides are the majestic parliament buildings, built from towering stone and decorated with tall columns and intricate engravings of gargoyles. Then, in front of those buildings is a crowd, thousands of people strong, all of them silently looking on in excitement. The only sound I hear is the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. I kneel inside a circle of sculptures, each one a different woman, a leader of our people. I am amongst the queens. Each queen wears a sullen expression, their faces downcast. A scar of remembrance divides their lower lips, and two small circles of colour sit perfectly centered on their cheeks. Each queen is another chapter in the story of my people, and I am about to become the next chapter.

My name is Padmé Naberrie, though my formal name is Amidala. That's the name I'll be taking today, Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I'm the newly elected queen of my people, and today is my coronation day. I wear an intricate dress, made of tiny teal-green scales and gold leaf, my hair pulled back into a thick, voluminous braid encircled in tiny golden discs. For my protection, I'm surrounded by tall, strong bodyguards, dressed in brown leather vests with blue long-sleeved shirts and red pantaloons.

I'm wearing almost every element of a queen's proper makeup, except for the scar. That's the "crown." When I receive that scar, I become a rightful queen of the Naboo.

The last few years of campaigning have finally paid off, I've made it. But, somehow, I still feel insecure, even though I won this election, fair and square. Perhaps it's because I'm still very young for a queen. I'm only fourteen, after all.

"Padmé Amidala, do you promise to protect and serve the people of the Naboo to the best of your ability, to prevent all conflict and strengthen our people, as long as you shall stay in office? Do you promise to care for those in need, to consider the needs of the many, and to make only the decisions which benefit us all? And finally, do you accept your new title of Queen? What is your answer?"

"I do."

"All hail Queen Amidala of the Naboo!"

Trumpets blast and a choir begins to sing as the bishop adds the final stroke of paint across the middle of my lower lip and down my chin. I stand up tall and proud, but I do not smile, as is traditional. The people scream and cheer, each one clamouring for the attention of their queen. I descend the staircase, in the square which is full of sculptures, and step into the royal carriage, a thickly armoured but intricately decorated speeder.

It only gets harder from here.

 _oOo_

The carriage finally pulls to a stop in front of the palace entrance, which is ornamented with gold and bright jewels. A long red carpet is laid out across the square and up the stairs, and public service officers stand on every second step, in full uniform. I take my first step towards my new home, the birthplace of democracy on Naboo, and breathe my first breath of air in my new home.

 _Bang_.

I'm pushed over, and I fall, my hands crashing against the rich red carpet, and I hear my dress rip, loudly, as several guards come running.

"What happened," I hear captain Typho ask.

What ensues is calamity as men scramble to get the fallen guard off of me. I can't see anything, but this man weighs more than I do, so I can't get up.

Three guards help the other guard off of me, and another takes my hand and helps me to my feet.

"What is going on?"

Suddenly, a woman from the crowd lets out a scream, as she realizes the fallen guard sacrificed his life for me.

"What happened," I demand.

"Assassination attempt," captain Typho mutters, as he whisks me under him, him towering over me. Several other guards join him, so that I'm tightly encircled in their group, them using their arms and heads to protect me as they whisk me toward the palace doors.

The public services officers follow closely, all of them now holding their blasters, and looking around as if scouring the area for the person who tried to kill me.

I'm escorted to the safe room immediately, and seven other guards enter the safe room with me, for protection. The rest of the guards and officers make their way to their stations for lockdown, and the room is locked tight.

I take a seat in one of the chairs, and fiddle with my fingers, trying not to seem too concerned or scared. I wear a blank expression, as the queen is not to show emotion or fear. The queen is proper and perfect, she does not fear, nor does she break down when something happens that she cannot control.

I take a deep breath and wait for it to all be over.

 _oOo_

"Your majesty."

A young guard approaches me, and I notice that all the others here have taken a rest.

"You should sleep," he says, "you need your rest."

"I will not rest in this time of danger."

"You are a noble queen, my lady, but you really must rest."

I only now start to notice how tired I truly am.

"I cannot rest."

Something in his expression changes, and his sweet, caring smile shifts to a disgruntled frown.

"You will sleep," he says, raising his hand to strike me.

I let out a scream.

"What's wrong?" The others spring to life, drawing their weapons.

Just as they stand up, the guard brings his hand down and slaps me, hard, across the face. I let out a yelp of pain, and the other guards pounce onto him, angry faces and furious fists pummel him all over, all of them getting revenge for me.

"You _scumbag_ ," Typho yells, landing another punch, and reeling back for another.

"Stop," I plead. "Stop hurting him, and arrest him already!"

A few of the guards are harder to pry away from their victim, but eventually every other guard stands over the traitor, their arms behind their backs, as Typho arrests him.

The traitor spits at me as Typho escorts him out of the safe room, and places him in the care of the nearest high-ranking official.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Typho winces. "We went too far."

"I am grateful that you rescued me, captain. However, I wish to remind you that violence is never the answer to any problem."

He nods. "I'll try to remember, my lady."

 _oOo_

We wait a while longer until we receive the "all clear" from the squadron leader, and then we can make our way out of the safe room.

"My lady," Typho says, "I think it would be best to assign a guard squadron to accompany you at all times, for your protection."

"Captain, I respect your guard, but how can I verify that all of your officers are trustworthy?"

"You can't," he replies, shaking his head. "But, I do have a group of young handmaidens trained in the martial arts and experienced in fighting. I think these young women may be the solution to our problem."

"Very well, captain, but I have a condition."

"Anything, my lady."

"I want to train with these women. If I cannot protect myself, how can anyone protect me, truly?"

Typho stares at me, incredulous. "I cannot allow you to go into harm's way!"

"I intend to, captain, whether you approve or not. Besides, it would be best to find a young woman to act as my decoy for dangerous missions."

He nods, hesitantly. "I suppose you are right, my lady."

"Good. I shall leave in the morning."

I stand up from the throne, and the Royal Guard follows me, silently moving through the grandiose hallways behind me, their boots not even squeaking on the polished marble.

 _oOo_

The next morning, I awake early, and take a simple hooded gown from my traveling closet, not painting my face, and pulling my dark brown hair into a simple bun.

When I leave my room, no one gives me a second glance, thinking that the girl in the simple clothes is probably a maid or a cleaning lady. I make my way through the palace without a second glance, and enter the throne room with ease.

Nobody comes to this room this early in the day, so the room is eerily silent, the towering marble echoing every step I take.

"Hey," someone yells, from the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," I say, whipping around to face him.

Typho looks at me for a long moment, until realization dawns on his face. "Your majesty," he stutters.

I shake my head. "My name is Padmé. I'm to be escorted to the secret training facility for the new secret service.

I am to serve the Queen."


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to MAIDENS

Chapter 2 - Welcome to MAIDENS

Only a few hours later, we are in the Lake Country, speeding over open meadow situated next to vast lakes and twisting rivers, the dense forest which circles us covering the entire face of the mountainside. The grass which sways in the gentle wind sparkles vibrant green. Every flower, every tree, and every rock are picture perfect, beautiful.

The speeder slow to a stop, and Typho looks back to face me.

"We're here," he mutters, jumping out from the speeder. He turns, and extends his arm to help me down, but I've already jumped down. He stutters in confusion.

"I'm just a normal girl, I don't want any special treatment," I explain.

"Right," he grunts.

"Which way?"

He gestures, and I begin walking in that direction.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asks.

"Of course. I have a duty to my people."

"Very well," he says, reluctantly.

We walk for a while, into thick brush, but it seems that all the trees along our path curve and twist at a perfect height above our heads.

"Stop." Typho puts his hand out to stop me, then kneels down next to a stump, staring into the very center of the wood.

Something beeps, and suddenly the stump is tilted down, along with about five meters of ground around it, until it forms a moderately steep ramp down into a concrete structure.

"Welcome to the Main Administration Initiative District and Economic Networks System, or as we call it, MAIDENS."

"What a ridiculous name," I sigh.

"Yeah, the founder really wanted it to spell MAIDENS. Bit of a pervert, that guy."

I snort. "Really?"

"Yeah," he smiles. "He's not around anymore."

Our steps echo through the concrete tunnel. Every five paces, a dim, yellowed lights hang, precariously suspended by thin wires. The light breeze makes the fixtures sway back and forth, casting long beams of light across the polished concrete floors

Typho tries not to look at me, still angry for my decision, but unable to do anything about it.

We emerge from the tunnel into the atrium of a training facility, the large ovular room made completely from concrete and Durasteel, with red rugs and black furniture. At the for end of the room a small desk sits, and a young woman stares into her computer screen, her eyes never moving from the hologram.

Typho approaches the desk slowly, lifting one hand parallel to his shoulder, and waits for the attendant to look at him.

"Captain Typho," she says in a singsong voice. "And who is this?"

"One final recruit, Via the Queen's recommendation. Her name is Padmé."

"Ah. Welcome to MAIDENS, Padmé." She smiles at me, her perfect teeth glistening in the stark white light.

"You're sure you'll be all right," Typho asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," I reply, waving him away.

He nods, and turns back to the tunnel. In a few moments he'll be up above the surface again.

"Padmé, please follow me," the woman says, guiding me through a thin arch to the right of her desk.

I follow her through the dimly lit corridor, and am greeted by a large arena, without an audience. In the middle of the arena, seven young girls spar with their teachers, each one moving too quickly for my brain to understand.

"How do they do that," I gape, my mouth hanging slightly open.

"Practice," answers the attendant, giving me a wide smile.

She leads me through a Durasteel power door that leads to a corridor full of doors, five on each side. Each one is labeled with a different name, save for three in the back. I read the names, hoping to find faces to put to them in the near future. They read: Eirtaé, Ellé, Moteé, Rabé, Sabé, Saché, and Yané.

"We'll be adding your name soon," the attendant assures me. "Padmé, right?"

"Yes," I answer, nodding timidly.

She gestures to the second last room on the right. "This will be your room. You'll find everything you need there, please change into a more appropriate outfit and join us in the dining room."

I nod, and enter the bedroom.

It's less of a bedroom and more of a dorm, really, with a large closet and an ensuite bathroom, even a little sink and counter set to "cook" with, though without a stovetop, there's not much I can cook. In the closet is a vast assortment of dresses, all of them simple compared to the elaborate clothing I wore back at the palace. I select a ruched, full-length gown with tight sleeves and a hood to wear to dinner. I keep my hair simple, pulling it back into a simple braided bun.

When I emerge, I feel comparable, and yet, strangely out of place, nervous.

I take a breath before I leave my room to join the others.

 _oOo_

Waiting in the dining room are seven other girls, and a tall man, wearing a public service uniform. He is thinner than Typho, and wears a warmer smile.

"Welcome," he says, looking at me by the door. "Please, join us!"

I nod, and move quickly to the last seat there, next to the only blonde girl and across from a girl with a stern expression.

"Welcome," the blond one says, "my name is Eirtaé. What's your name?"

"I'm Padmé." I take her hand and shake it, and she smiles.

"Yes, welcome," the stern one says. "It's very nice to meet you." Her voice is monotone, emotionless, and so is her face. "My name is Sabé."

"Delighted," I say, shaking her hand, too.

"We're glad you're joining us, Padmé," the service officer smiles. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Panaka."

"My name is Moteé," the girl to his right says. Her expression exudes confidence, and she wears a very slight smile.

The girl across from her covers her face with a large hood, and speaks quietly, only saying her name, Rabé.

The introductions continue through Yané, Saché, and Ellé, all three of which keep to them selves, their melodic voices chirping their names one after another.

"We'd like to welcome you-" Panaka concludes- "to MAIDENS."

"It's really wonderful meet you all," I smile. "I hope we can get along fine."

 _oOo_

The next morning, my training starts. I dress in a tight-fitting jumpsuit made of a stretchy material, and pull my hair back into a simple bun, if only to keep it out of my face.

Early in the morning, a thin blaster is placed into my hands, and I'm asked to shoot.

"I can't shoot, I've never shot anything before," I explain to Panaka.

"If the Queen comes into contact with any danger, you must protect her. This is a necessary evil for the good of the country," he urges. "Just point the barrel at the mannequin and pull the trigger."

"What if I hit someone?" My knees shake now, and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Well, that's the intention."

I look around at the other girls, who are taking on droids and training programs shooting at them from all directions. They don't even break a sweat, gracefully returning fire and dodging blaster shots.

I take a deep breath, and turn my attention back to the mannequin, which stares back at me.

"Just focus, and pull the trigger," Panaka coaches.

One more inhale, and I squeeze the trigger.

A fiery bolt of blue light fires out from the barrel of the pistol, and flies over my target, exploding into tiny sparks against the thick durasteel wall behind it.

Panaka laughs. "That was the worst shot I've ever seen!"

Blood rushes to my cheeks, and I look down on embarrasment, ashamed to look at him.

"Alright, try again," he smiles, placing a hand on my back.

"What?"

"Try again," he repeats, gesturing toward the mannequin.

"You saw how bad that was," I protest. "I'm a terrible shot!"

"Everyone is the first time they hold a gun. But you'll only get better with practice."

I guess he's right. I take another deep breath, and sneeze the trigger again.

Once more a blue bolt of light escapes from the barrel of the gun, flying out towards the mannequin. Panaka lets out a yelp of glee when it strikes the doll in the middle of the chest.

"Great shot, Padmé," he says, punching me in the shoulder. "Do it again!"

Adrenaline courses through my veins, I feel energized, excited. I squeeze the trigger again, this time aiming for the head. Panaka squeals with happiness when it hits its mark.

"You're a natural," he practically yells.

"Thank you," I say. "I didn't know I could do that!"

He smiles wide at me, his white teeth constraining against his dark skin, and his eyes seem to sparkle with excitement. He slaps me on the back again, and walks away, whistling.

"I've never seen Panaka so happy," Sabé whispers to me.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever done," I smile, excitement on my face.

"Yeah," Sabé says, her expression unchanging, "it was amazing."


	3. Chapter 3 - First Experience

Chapter 3 - First Experience

Sabé and I spend the rest of the day together, practicing our marksmanship and then moving on to walking.

Walking is hard. The instructor places a heavy oblong object on our heads, and we have to walk from one end of the room to the other as quickly and gracefully as possible, making little noise. The weight is made of glass, and if it drops, it shatters, spilling a brightly colored liquid all over the floor which we have to clean up.

I came from a peasant family, and what little etiquette i have is very basic, like eating with the knife in your dominant hand, and holding the cutlery with the index finger facing downwards.

Sabé is a bit more experienced, as her family is more wealthy than mine. Her father is the owner of a large law firm that works under the galactic senate, so she always had money growing up.

I realize, now that I think about it, that the reason that Sabé speaks so monotonously is because she was taught the proper Nabooian dialect, and only ever uses it.

I suppose I should learn that.

Sabé finishes her third run just as I'm finishing my first.

"Come on, Padmé, put some effort into it," she nags.

"Not everyone is as perfect at this as you, Sabé," I bark.

The instructor tuts and motions for us to be silent, and I stop talking immediately.

The instructor is an elderly woman, and in her left hand she holds a long, thin, whip-like object she calls the strap. She says she's never had to use it, at least not since fifty years ago, when she once beat a young girl she was teaching so hard that the strap broke. Her permanently downturned mouth and intense expression make it so we can't tell if she's joking, though we hope she is.

Dinner is just as awkward as it was yesterday, more small talk between us, but I'm beginning to learn all of the girl's names.

After dinner, Panaka stops me, and says he has to talk to me.

"Typho asked about you," he says, a suspicious look on his face.

I nod. "What did he say?"

He looks at me, perturbed. "Well, I _thought_ you might be a bit more concerned."

"It's fine," I shrug. "What did he want to know?"

"Well, he wants to talk to you, _privately_ , on Saturday."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," he says, and I turn to leave. "I still have some questions," he stops me.

"What's wrong?"

He folds his arms. "Something's different about you, and your _relationship_ to Typho."

"How do you mean?"

"You are _severely_ under qualified to be here, you're not scared in the _slightest_ of me or Typho, though we both outrank you, and you're much too bold a person to be serving the queen."

"I'll take note of that," I reply, shrugging him off.

"I'm not _finished_ with you!" He grabs me by the wrist.

"Yes, _you_ are," I spit, and rip my arm back, breaking his grip. He looks at me, shocked.

I turn quickly, my hair whipping out and slapping him across the cheek, and keep walking.

 _oOo_

The next morning, tensions are high, Panaka eyeing me with a clear discontent, his mouth pulled down into a grimacing frown. The other girls do their best to ignore it, but one of them just can't hold back.

"What's going on," asks Saché, a girl with dark brown hair.

I shake my head. "It's between him and I."

"No, you're going to _tell_ me," she protests.

I sigh. It seems too similar to my conversation with Panaka last night.

"It's, it's not important. I was talking to him last night, and I ended up disrespecting him, now he's angry."

She looks at me, shocked. "I didn't think anyone would have the guts to stand up to a service officer, especially a captain."

"Well," I laugh, nervously, "I guess I do."

 _oOo_

Typho meets me in the conference room that afternoon, while all the other girls are practicing combat.

"Padmé," he sighs, his shoulders visibly relaxing when he sees me. "How are things going?"

"Things are fine," I say.

"Really, because that's not what Panaka told me."

I gulp. "Yeah, I may have said a few too many things."

He shakes his head in dismay. "Remember, if you want to be successful here, you're going to keep your status a secret."

"I understand," I say, "but I don't think I can keep the secret from Panaka much longer."

He shakes his head. "If he's suspecting something, I'll have to talk to him. Just don't cause any more trouble. Until then, you're going to have to come back for a few days, there's an important debate taking place in a few days, and it's best if you're there."

"Why don't we take the girls with us," I ask.

"What?"

"It's good practice," I explain. "They could use the experience."

"How are we going to cover up your absence?"

"I'll pretend that I'm sick."

He purses his lips together in thought.

"I guess it's alright," he finally says.

I smile wide. "Great."

 _oOo_

I return, a grin on my face, and join Sabé in the martial arts practice. She guides me through the steps, helping me kick higher, and helping me with stances.

When dinner is called, we are told to come first to the dining room for a special announcement.

"I wonder what's going on," Motée asks, her eyes bright with wonder.

Waiting in the dining room are Typho and Panaka, their hands clasped behind their backs, and serious expressions on their faces. We file in, one by one, and stand "at ease," our hands clasped together in front, and our legs straight together, spines lifted.

"We have an exciting opportunity," Panaka begins. "Typho is here to explain."

"Yes," Typho continues, "the Queen has presented us with an opportunity to experience the work you will be expected to do in only a few months."

I nod at him, as subtly as I can, as he continues.

"A meeting has been called to determine the identity of the new senator of the Naboo, and our new Queen is expected to be there. With the recent attempt on her life, she will require additional protection."

"Which is where we come in," Panaka adds. "You will be sent to the capital to act as extra protection for the queen." He smiles. "It's an excellent opportunity, really."

The girls around me all contain their excitement for now, but they'll surely burst forth into excited noises when they get back to their rooms.

"You'll be there for a few days," Typho continues. "Please pack up three dresses, as follows. The black hooded dress, the pale coral dress with extremely long sleeves, and the deep red velvet cloak, with the black strapless dress." He excuses us to grab our things, and informs us that we should return as soon as possible.

"Can you _believe_ it," Ellé squeals. "We're actually going to work with the _queen_!"

I smile. "I'm excited, too."

 _oOo_

The next morning, we're headed for the capital again, all of us loaded onto three speeders, Typho and Panaka leading the pack in the most intricate speeder. I stand in the second speeder with Sabé, Motée, Rabé and Yané. Everyone is silent, too anxious about the days to come. We all grip our bags with so much force our knuckles turn white.

As we near the capital, we slow down, and Typho motions for us to put our hoods on. We all wear thin brown traveling gowns, which are secured around the buns in our hair with elastics. The sleeves stay tight around our upper arms, but alongs our forearms it they flare out. This same effect is created around our waists with several elastic bands which ruche our midsections, letting the skirt flare out from that.

Typho holds his blaster in front of him, and keeps an eye out for attackers or protesters. Not that our girls need protection.

We arrive at the palace without trouble, and are escorted to our rooms immediately.

I'm just changing into my dinner clothes when Typho knocks on my door.

"Padmé?"

"Come in," I say, just pulling the thin underdress over my head and adjusting it over my body.

"You're going to have to be Amidala for dinner," he says, walking over the the small bookcase in the room. He selects a specific book, and gives it a yank. The bookcase disappears, and suddenly, it is replaced by a door.

"How did you-"

"Not important," he grunts, and takes my hand, opening the door with one hand.

On the other side of the door is the queen's quarters. The luxurious room looks just like I left it, neat and tidy.

"I'm sending a dressing maid in a few moments," Typho says. "Be ready for her."

He leaves, slamming the door behind himself.

I pull off the underdress, and loosen my hair, letting it drape over my shoulders, just in time for the dresser to come. She smiles, politely, and moves to the closet.

"What colour would her majesty like to wear tonight," she asks.

"I think violet would be divine," I say, as monotonously as possible.

She selects a purple full-length gown, and a silver sari, along with a silver head scarf and intricate silver and amethyst tiaras and necklaces.

When she finishes with me, she adds the final touch, the crown. My scar of remembrance.

"They're _very_ excited to meet you," see says, showing me to the door.

"I'm very excited to meet them," I reply.

And then I march into the fray.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet and Greet

Chapter 4 - Meet and Greet

The maidens wait for me in the formal dining room. Two guards accompany me to the hall, their eyes alert and focused. They both carry long rifles, intricately embellished, with gold moulding around the wood of the handle, and long golden stripes up the sides of the barrel. Their faces are sullen, almost angry.

I try to breathe evenly, but my heart beats out of my chest, nervous that someone will recognize me, that someone will notice my absence.

 _I'm so afraid._

The doors to the dining room swing open wide, and announcers alert my handmaidens that I'm arriving. They all look at me, their eyes wide with wonder and with fear.

My expression never changes, and their eyes follow me as I round the table to my place.

They all wear the coral dresses, made of satin, shining in the pale light. All of them stay completely silent, as the other leaders and officials begin their meaningless talk.

"Your majesty," the representative from Palatia begins, "we have met here tonight on the subject of the Gungan resistance in Palatia."

"What is it that you need," I ask. The resistance has been carrying on since before I was born, so I'm well acquainted with the enmity between the Naboo and the Gungans.

"The Gungans have broken through the barricade at Derisaé, and are making their way to our reserves at Mornine."

My heart falls for a moment, a disturbing new development. "Is there no way to seek a cease-fire with the Gungans?"

"No," the representative says. "They are too persistent, and have taken too many of our troops."

"Would they really refuse to send representatives for a conference?"

"Undoubtedly," he says, a grim look on his face. "We will have to mobilize troops to stop them."

"No. I will not let our people kill hundreds of Gungans without reason."

"But, your majesty-"

"My word is _final_ , representative," I interrupt. "We will send a request for a cease-fire. Until then, we must regroup and fortify our ranks. Do not attack unless you first are attacked."

"Yes, your majesty," the representative pouts, angered his idea was disregarded.

"Is this all we are here to discuss," I ask, eager to have this over.

"No, your majesty," another noble person interjects. "We need to discuss the senator for the Naboo. You said you wanted the representatives to come forward with a candidate?"

"I did."

"We have decided on two final candidates, though one was more favoured."

"Tell me the names."

"The less favoured candidate is Liam Odonte, who had 26% of the vote, and the other is Sheev Palpatine, who had 74%."

 _Sheev Palpatine?_ Though he has been senator before and is the most experienced, he is clearly a man with only his best interests at heart. "I would prefer candidate Odonte, but it is clear that the decision is in favour of Candidate Palpatine. Therefore, we shall place Candidate Palpatine into the roll of Senator. However, Senator Lapis' term is not yet finished. We shall wait to instate him until Lapis has retired his position."

"Very good, your majesty," the noble person says, a wide grin on his face. "A toast to your health."

All the diners stand, and raise that glasses. "To Queen Amidala, may she be remembered in the reign of queens!"

They all take large sips of nectar, and and sit again, clearly ecstatic.

Sabé looks over at me, one eyebrow lifted. She must suspect something. I meet her gaze and stare back with the same intensity. She looks back now, trying to shake that feeling.

I'll have to talk to her later.

"Captain," one of the representatives says, "you said that there were eight maidens coming to dinner."

"There were," Typho says, "but one of them is ill and cannot attend dinner."

"How unfortunate," the representative says. "I take that she is just as beautiful as the rest of these lovely women."

"Representative-" I scold, "-these women are here as my _protection_ , not for your _enjoyment._ Kindly keep your lecherous thoughts to yourself."

"Excuse me, your majesty," the representative chuckles awkwardly.

"Is something funny," Typho asks.

"No, sir," the representative says. "Nothing at all."

"Good."

 _oOo_

After dinner, the representatives are taken away to their rooms, and the maids come with me to the parlor. All of them are completely silent as we walk through the twisting halls of the palace.

Typho opens the door for us, and waiting inside are three couches and one single chair, presumably for me. The maids make themselves comfortable on the couches, but I don't sit down. Instead, I stand among them, silent and proud.

"The Queen wishes to welcome you to the Naboo Palace," Typho begins. "It is very important to her that you are here. Ever since she heard about the project, she has been wanting to meet you."

"Please," I say, "introduce yourselves for me."

Each maiden stands up and introduces herself, monotonously and perfect. Sabé looks at me with a suspicious look as she says her name.

"What is the name of the one who is sick," I ask Typho.

"Padmé," he says, "and she wishes she could be here."

"I'm sure she does."

 _oOo_

The next morning I wake early, and my maid helps me dress for the day, dressing me in a black dress made almost completely of feathers. It shines in the pale light of morning, and makes me feel even more regal than usual. She guides my body through the silken fabric, helping me dive into the expanse of heavy material.

Suddenly, the alarm begins to wail. The maid quickly puts my makeup on, and then I am escorted through the halls, briskly walking, carrying my skirt. My heart beats so fast my body doesn't know how to keep up, but somehow I keep my calm exterior. The guards who surround me breathe quickly, panting as they race through the halls with me in tow.

We run out of the palace, and into the second security bunker, a large durasteel structure hidden underground. The guards keep me under a watchful eye. Silently we wait for someone to arrive, to tell us what's going on.

 _Bang bang bang._

The door vibrates, and we all step back, just slightly.

"Let me in, it's captain Typho," a familiar voice tells.

One of the guards lets out a sigh of relief and opens the door.

The person who stands before us is certainly not captain Typho.

"Gotcha!"

A tall, grotesque changeling stands before us, a wide grin across his pale grey face. He holds a thin blaster, and aims it right at the foolish guard's forehead.

"Bye bye," he smirks, and pulls the trigger.

The guard's body flies backwards, his back arching and a low wail escaping from his mouth. The other guards quickly draw their weapons, but they're not fast enough.

The changeling shoots again and again, killing all of my other guards one after another.

When he's finished, I stand alone with him, surrounded by the bodies of my guards.

"You're coming with me, your majesty," the channeling orders.

I don't say anything, but widen my stance under my dress, making myself harder to drag.

"Don't bother struggling," the channeling says. "It won't work." He fiddles with the setting on his gun, and points it at me now.

"Wait," I say. "What is it you'll gain from killing me?"

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm bringing you to my employer so he can kill you."

"Who is your employer?"

"That's private information," he says. Then he pulls the trigger.

I watch as a circular beam of blue light races towards me, and feel my body slump to the floor.

Then, everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Captured

Chapter 5 - Captured

Tiny little sparks fly around above me, glittering like diamonds in the darkness. They dance in circles, their bright light making me want to look away, but I can't. Somehow, my head is stuck to the thing it leans against.

I struggle, pulling back, trying to move my hands, to move at all. But I can't.

Finally, my eyes flick open, and I take in the surroundings I find myself in, now.

Where the glittering golden sparks were is a flat concrete ceiling, large grooves in the man made rock which tell me I'm still in the bunker. But all I can see is the ceiling. Presumably, I'm tied to a chair, based on my body position, with my head pulled back to face the ceiling.

"She _finally_ wakes," the changeling smiles, standing above my eyes. His face is twisted into a sour grin, his cruel eyes smiling just like his mouth.

I try to speak, but with my head at this angle, I can't.

"The voice of democracy, finally silent," the changeling says, with a blood-curdling laugh. "You know, when I first got this job, I didn't think I could handle it! I said, 'there's no way I can get past all that security!' _Boy_ was I _wrong_! Look at you, caged up like a bird. An exquisite, pale-faced bird, whose song has been stopped. I am so looking forward to watching my employer kill you."

I struggle, trying to speak, to do anything to stop this monster, but I can't.

"I wouldn't advise that," he smirks. "Those bonds I used are made of Klianum, the strongest and tightest-tying rope in the galaxy. If you try to struggle, you'll just rip your hands off your arms." He leans down, so his head is just above my face. "Really, it is such a shame that you were the target. You're so beautiful."

I muster up the courage to spit at him.

"Feisty one, aren't you," he asks, wiping his face where I hit him. "You won't be so reckless in a moment." He lifts his hand, and bears down to strike me.

Pain surges through my cheek, and I suppress a scream of pain.

He lets out a long laugh. "I did what others could not! I struck the most important woman on the Naboo!" He clasps his hands together in triumph. "And now, to business."

Suddenly, I feel my head being released from its spot on the chair, and pain surges through my neck like fire. I have suppress a moan of agony as I pull my head back up to where it's supposed to be. Then I feel my hands loosen from their bonds, but they are quickly tied to each other. Finally, he releases my feet and pulls me up to standing position. He grunts as he pulls me forward, but I dig my heels into the ground and don't budge.

"Cheeky woman," he says, gritting his teeth as he slaps me again. I take it, making no noise and staying as unresponsive as I can. "You will do what I tell you."

I yank my hand back, pulling him towards me. He yelps as he knocks me over, and lands on top of me, pinning me to the floor.

"Oh, yeah," he spits. "I'll make you regret that." He pulls on my wrists, hard, and then lets me fly across the room, so that I hit the wall, hard. He laughs, as I lay there, in agony, barely containing myself.

"Who's in there," someone suddenly yells from outside.

"The queen's guards," the changeling replies, his head transforming into one of the guard's faces.

"Where is the queen?"

"Not with us, she disappeared," the changeling smirks, looking down at me.

"Let us in," they yell, banging their fists on the Durasteel door.

"Against protocol, sir," the changeling replies.

I muster up as much courage as I can, and open my mouth.

"Help," I yell, my voice as monotone as I can make it.

"My _Lady_?!" The person outside yelps, and I hear them pull out a blaster.

Or ten.

The changeling looks at me with a disgusted frown, and quickly morphs into a guard.

The door bursts open, and behind it are the seven handmaidens, followed by a very distressed Typho.

"My lady," two of the girls say, rushing over to help me up. The other five eye the changeling scrutinizingly.

"Girls, girls," the changeling says, gesturing for them to calm down, "one of us turned traitor and tried to kill the queen. Luckily, I fought them off."

"Then why is she all tied up," Typho asks.

Stunned, the changeling stops.

"That's what I thought." Typho lifts his blaster to execute the changeling. "Who are you?"

In a blur of motion, the changeling reaches for his blaster, and moves to shoot Typho. Before he can pull the trigger, Rabé blocks his hand with her ankle, and kicks the blaster across the room, leaving it skittering across the floor. Motée quickly joins her, sweeping the changeling's legs out from under him, and he falls hard on his knees, which makes him yelp loudly. Then Yané quickly steps forward and brandishes a thin silver dagger against his neck, pushing it against his fake skin.

The changeling lifts his hands in surrender, and morphs back to his original form. "I am an assassin hired to bring the queen to my employer for execution. I see now that resistance is futile. I will stand trial."

"Not likely," Typho scowls, moving to squeeze his trigger.

" _No_!"

Everyone in the room turns to look at me.

"The assassin will stand trial for his crimes."

Typho looks at me, stunned, but he complies. The girls tie the changeling's hands behind his back, and push him up against the wall.

"M'Lady," Typho says, "This man is dangerous. He should be executed."

"He may be. But he will stand a fair and equal trial first."

Sabé and Ellé pull me to my feet, and then support me by my elbows.

"M'Lady, we should get you cleaned up," Ellé says, looking down at the dusty and destroyed gown.

"That sounds lovely," I say, and I let them lead me out of the bunker. "However, before that, I'd like for all of you to come with me to my room."

"My Lady, I'd like to suggest that this is the wrong time," Typho protests.

"Captain, this is my decision."

"Yes, your majesty," he grunts, looking away.

I feel a swell of pride as I follow my handmaidens, the girls who saved me, and protected me better than any of my guards could.

"My lady, are you sure you're alright," asks Eirtaé, who eyes me with concern.

"I will be fine, thanks to you girls."

 _oOo_

The seven girls surround me in the Royal bedroom, looking only at me. Typho stands behind them against the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"What I am about to show you is a very well-kept secret. You must never tell anyone of what you saw here today, and revealing this information will result in your arrest and possible execution for treason."

The girls look at me and nod, grave looks on their faces.

"Maid, please assist me to remove my headdress."

The maid respectfully moves through the circle of handmaidens, and carefully pulls the black fabric away from my face. The black feathers lose all grip on what they had been holding onto before, and drop to the the floor in a fluttering mess. The tight cap slips off of my head to reveal my long brown hair, curled up in rolls, which the maid then removes carefully, letting my hair fall in long ringlets down my shoulders.

Then the maid moves to my gown. The black fabric smoothly glides off my shoulders to reveal the simple dressing gown beneath. Again, the feathers lose all grip on the fabric and float to the floor, surrounding me in a small pile of black down feathers. Then the maid steps back, letting the maidens look upon me now.

Sabé looks at me with an amazed expression, but the others are still confused, so I gesture for the maid to bring forth the washing water. She carries a soft white towel floating in warm, clean, water. I take the cloth in my hands and wring it out ceremoniously before bringing it to my face.

The makeup slides off my face easily, but I do not allow them to see my clean face yet, waiting first for my maid to take the towel from me.

She takes the cloth gingerly, and dunks it back in the water, which taints the clear water with red paint.

I look up, and reveal my clean face to the girls.

Sabé looks at me with a giant grin on her face, almost laughing. The other girls, however, look at me with a confused and amazed expression, their jaws hanging slightly open in shock.

Typho glances from girl to girl, taking in their shocked expressions and eyeing me with uncertainty.

"But," starts Saché.

"But you were sick," Rabé protests.

"How has this..." Motée trails off, her voice disappearing as she realizes the truth.

"Who are you, really," asks Ellé, her eyes burning with anger.

"Why didn't you tell us," asks Eirtaé.

I raise my hand to quiet them, but I let myself smile for the first time today. They take a moment to quiet down completely, all their questions bursting forth in a storm. Then, I change my posture to suit myself. I slouch, and let go of my regality. Finally, I answer them.

"My name is Padmé Naberrie, and I am your queen."


	6. Chapter 6 - Sabé

Chapter 6 - Sabé

Sabé stands next to me, her face sullen and serious. Her eyes are focused on something in the distance, but it's not something I can see. She stays completely still, the only movement is from her breathing, which stays low in her body. In and out, she focuses completely on her posture.

I watch her, her smooth porcelain face completely still, her long, perfect fingers, her expertly coiffed hair.

All this while we are speeding through the lake country. Our hair and clothing flutter in the wind as we zip over marshes and meadows, all the while a large lake to the right gets smaller and smaller in the distance.

Finally, the small speeder slows to a stop, and Sabé exits to help me out.

Normally, I'd be able to get out on my own, but considering what I'm wearing today, it'd be a nightmare.

I wear a long, black ruffled satin gown with intricate black beading, under which is an intricate wire structure to retain the shape of the dress. On my head I wear a crown fashioned from black heading and fabric, with my hair in large buns at the back of my head. The collar of the dress comes just under my chin, and sharp-looking beads jut out from long spokes at the bottom, like menacing claws.

Sabé delicately takes me hand and helps me down, keeping her gaze away from my face. I want to tell her not to be afraid, but for right now, I am queen Amidala, not Padmé Naberrie.

The entrance to out base opens with a ka-chunk, and waiting just beneath the surface are the other six girls. All of them wear the same gown, long beaded gowns with high turtlenecks, and their hair is pulled back into buns that match mine.

Sabé and Motée lead the group, and I follow, with the other five behind me in formation. We make our way back down the dark hallway, my dress sort of jingling as we walk along.

The dim yellow lights give very little light to the hallways, and we walk silently through the dark, save for the sound of our feet.

Panaka waits for us in the atrium, his arms folded and a stern expression on his face. As soon as he sees me, he drops his arms, choosing instead to clasp them in front of himself, and puts on a goofy, fake grin.

"Your majesty, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Captain Panaka," I greet him. "I have come to tell you that I am going to accept the group of maidens here as my personal security."

"So quickly," he asks, astounded. "They've only been working for you for a few days! What makes you think they are good enough?"

"I have seen their strength and courage firsthand. They are the finest warriors in all the Naboo."

"What a generous compliment, my lady," he smiles, then turns to the girls. "All of you should be congratulated for your good work."

He pauses, his expression shifting to one of concern.

"Who is missing?"

"Nobody, sir," Motée says.

"I don't see Padmé," he protests. "Where is she?"

I lift my fingers and snap them. Sabé rushes to my side and removes my headdress, while Motée pulls down my collar. Finally, Ellé rushes forward to remove my makeup.

Panaka's jaw drops open, and he takes an audible breath.

"All of us are accounted for."

"How did you, how did you get the queen's clothing," he yells, his face turning sort of red as he yells.

"I am the queen," I answer. "These are my clothes. I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long."

He shakes his head. "There is no way an insolent girl like Padmé is the queen."

The girls spring to action, drawing their blasters.

"Would you care to retract that statement?"

Panaka throws up his hands in fear. "I'm sorry, your majesty," he begs. "I made a wrong assumption."

"Thank you for your apology, captain," I reply, then turn to face the girls. "I have another announcement as well," I smile.

The girls look at me, confused expressions on their faces.

"For my safety, I wish to select one of you girls to take my place in times of eminent danger."

The girls nod their heads.

"I have selected the most suitable person in this group, who will have the responsibility of talking for me, and pretending to be me, when it is safer for me to take the role of handmaiden. I ask that Sabé step forward."

Sabé grins slightly, and takes a large step forward.

"I would like to designate you as the official decoy for Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

"My lady, it would be my honour," she says, her perfect language giving me chills.

"Then it is done. You are lady decoy, Sabé, the decoy of the queen."

The other girls begin to clap loudly, their faces bright with congratulations.

"We shall have a celebratory dinner! Please go change!"

The girls disperse, leaving just myself and Panaka in the room.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry," he starts.

"Stop," I tell him. "You had every reason to suspect me. You are a fine commander, Panaka, and you should feel no shame for what you did and said. It would have been expected of you. Please, come with us back to the palace. In a few months I will have a position open for you, and you can do that job. What do you think?"

"I cannot thank you enough," Panaka grins. "Thank you, your majesty."

The next morning we awake to discover two new faces sitting at the breakfast table. They are silent and respectful, yet they have this sort of energy about them, the kind you would only find in new recruits.

"Who are these people," I ask Panaka when he arrives.

He smiles, gently. "You were so satisfied with the first group, I decided to take the liberty and recruit two more, for the senator's protection. They won't be going with you to the palace, but they'll learn the same things that the girls here have been learning."

I look at them. Both of them wait respectfully to be spoken to, and they properly clasp their hands together, quietly eating.

"Hello," I greet them. "My name is Padmé. Would you be so kind as to tell me your names?"

"My name is Dormé," the first one says, her bright eyes telling of adventure and wonder.

"I am Cordé," the other says, respectfully putting down her silverware to talk, and looking at me with a level chin, and perfect monotony.

"We'd like to welcome you to MAIDENS," I smile. "I'm sure you'll fit in here."

Panaka smiles over at them, satisfied with his choice of girls.

Breakfast drags on for a bit too long, with the other girls constantly asking the newbies questions, and forcing them to repeat their names again and again.

When we finally finish, we go back to the shooting range for some practice. Two new dummies have been added, completely unscathed by energy bolts, but they won't stay that way for long. We all take our places, and I grasp the small blaster in my hands, feel the curvature of the deadly weapon. It fills me with adrenaline, to hold such a dangerous thing and have the power to use it, and possible end up seriously hurting someone or myself, if not killing them.

I gently squeeze the trigger, and a blue bolt of energy races out of the barrel, flying through the air to hit its mark on the dummy, right through the center of the chest.

"Whoa," Dormé gasps. "You're really good at this."

"It's easy," I tell her with a smile. "You may not get it on the first try, but once you've got it you've got it forever."

"I'm terrible at this. Would you show me how?"

"Sure," I reply, standing next to her. I shift and sink into my stance, my shoulders squared and my knees loose, my eyes focused completely on the target. "Just do exactly what I do."

She mirrors my movements, and holds the gun up with sure arms, though her facial expression is anything but sure.

"Now gently squeeze the trigger, and brace yourself for the backlash."

She nervously squeezes the trigger, and the gun comes flying back into her face. Thankfully, the bolt hits it's mark, the center of the dummy's head.

Dormé turns to me and smiles, her lip split in the corner, and a little trail of blood dripping from the wound.

I smile back, and hand her a handkerchief. "We should go to the infirmary now," I tell her.

"I want to try again," she says, her mouth twisted into an excited smile.

"Not a good idea. You're bleeding."

"What?" She brings two fingers to her lip, then brings them away to look at them. She only looks at the blood for a second before she collapses to the floor.

We all stare at her, in shock.

"She's afraid of blood," Ellé laughs.

We share a communal giggle as Cordé and I pick her up and carry her to the infirmary.

It looks to be hard year for Dormé here.


	7. Chapter 7 - Calls for a Funeral

Chapter 7 - Calls for a Funeral

The next morning, two new faces join us at the table again, these two just as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as the last.

"More new recruits," I ask Panaka.

"Yes. This is Miré, and Teckla."

"Teckla is not a _traditional_ Nabooian name," I comment.

"No," she replies, with a little accent. "My parents immigrated here from K-17 just before I was born."

"Well, that must have been very hard for them."

"Everything comes with a certain degree of difficulty. I'm just glad that I was born here, and can serve the queen freely."

"You are a very faithful citizen," I smile. "Welcome to MAIDENS. Unfortunately, myself and most of the other girls will be returning to the capital and you will not be joining us."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you anyway," she smiles.

I wave gently to both of them, and Miré smiles just slightly.

 _oOo_

We arrive in the capital later that day, all of us dressed as handmaidens, for my safety. We aren't followed to the palace, and we make it into the building safely.

As we cross the threshold into the entrance hall, we are flanked by approximately 20 guards, all of them bearing arms. Their faces are grim and dark, undoubtedly remembering the last time we came to visit. The guards escort us to the dorms, and I enter my room, using the secret door to get into my royal bedroom. On the other side, my maid waits with today's outfit. The mass of fabric in her hands are deep blue, adorned with diamonds and sapphires. The headdress is made of spun metal and bright sparkling stones.

When I'm finally all dolled up, the girls escort me to the throne room, all of us walking in two lines, myself just between them. Four girls walk in front of me, shoulder to shoulder, in groups of two. Then the same is behind me, all of them walking silently and quickly.

In the throne room, several representatives wait for us. I'm taken aback. Today was not supposed to be a day for meeting.

As I take my place in my chair, the high representative for Desiraé stands, his face grim. "I'm sure all of us know why it is that we are here today."

"No, representative. That issue is actually quite vexing."

The representative looks at me with a disturbed expression. "No one has informed the queen of yesterday's attack on Coruscant?"

"No, sir," Typho replies. "I neglected to tell the queen for the sake of her mental health. She is already under a lot of stress, and this is all very shocking."

"What is it? What happened during the attack?"

"Late last night, the Naboo representative; senator Lapis was assassinated by bounty hunters hired by the trade federation. We have no choice but to immediately instate the candidate Palpatine to take his place."

Silence falls over the room, and I feel too shocked to answer. Senator Lapis was a good friend of mine for several years. It feels as if everything is slowly falling apart. That this is just the beginning of something awful.

"Your majesty?"

I snap out of my daze, and see Sabé, her calm porcelain face staring back at me, her eyebrows twisted up in worry.

"Are you alright, My Lady?"

I feel my breath coming in quick bursts, gasps for oxygen. Sabé turns on a dime and immediately exclaims.

"The queen would like to end the meeting here and take some time for deliberation. We will contact you when she is ready to continue this discussion."

The girls surround me and help me to my feet, their arms supporting me, their faces full of concern.

We race through the halls of the palace, retreating to the parlor for peace and quiet. Ellé thrusts the door open, and a tall figure waits for us, his back to us. His staring eyes scan the books on the walls. He stands, his back straight, his head upturned, shiny silver locks flowing down the back of his neck. His face is turned soft with age, his skin sagging over his cheekbones and jaw.

"Ah, your majesty," he exclaims, clasping his hands together with an excited look. "I believe we have not yet met!"

"Representative Palpatine," I reply, doing my best to mask my distress. "It is quite a surprise to see you here."

"After the attack on Coruscant I only felt it fitting to be here, with the people whom Senator Lapis was closest to."

"Yes," I reply. "He was a dear friend."

"I'm so sorry, my lady. It is always a sad thing when even the strongest leader is struck to the core by loss." He walks over to me, and takes my hand, something anyone else would have never done. I feel a chill running up my spine, and a burning hatred in my stomach. I rip my hand away.

"It would be much appreciated if you would not touch the queen so familiarly," snaps Sabé, with a sneer.

He jolts back, a sour look on his face. "My apologies, your majesty."

"It was a pleasure to see you again, representative. Please, be sure to attend the Senator's funeral. We will notify you when it has been scheduled," I say, as calmly as I possibly can.

"If I may," he smiles, "I would like to be here when his body is delivered. It would be very important to me to pay my respects."

A few of my handmaidens shift uncomfortably. "You have my blessing," I tell him. "He will arrive accompanied by Chancellor Vallorum."

"Another person I must pay my respects to. Well then, your majesty, I hope to see you again, soon."

He leaves, and the doors swing loudly behind him. Sabé turns to me and shudders, showing visible discomfort on her face.

"He is so creepy," Motée whispers behind me.

"I have to agree," I say. "But he's the one who was elected to succeed Senator Lapis."

"Isn't that kind of weird," asks Ellé.

"What," asks Eirtaé.

"The senator was assassinated, but everyone knows that Senator Lapis has been the most well-loved senator since the creation of the republic. It seems strange that just as Palpatine gains access to the spot, Lapis is immediately murdered," Ellé replies.

"Assassinated," corrects Yané.

"We need to keep an eye on him," Saché says.

"How," asks Rabé.

"We have the new recruits," Saché says. "If we use them to keep an eye on the new senator, we can know what kind of things he's scheming and how he works."

I nod. "But we can't send them alone, they're not ready yet."

"Perhaps we should send Typho?"

"Panaka should join us here at the palace," Rabé suggests. "That way we have someone we are familiar with watching our backs, and since the girls back at MAIDENS don't know him very well yet, they won't miss him!"

"I suppose," I say. "But we shall have to do something _else_ first."

 _oOo_

Later that week, we stand on ceremony, waiting by the landing pad in Capital Center. Above us, a large ship slowly hovers down to meet us. Behind me my handmaidens watch silently, their eyes ever watchful on the man standing next to me.

To my right, the Representative Palpatine stands, his stance proud and tall. He wears a black tunic and oversized pants tucked into simple black boots. I wear a similar colour scheme, in all black with sliver embroidery on my simple black gown. I also wear a large black fur hood, and my hair is pulled back into long cascading braids, beaded intricately with silver and black beads. I wear my full makeup, and my scar of remembrance is just as long as it was the day of my coronation, with the small red dots which usually dot my cheeks now just below my eyes.

The loading bay of the ship opens, and there waits the casket, with chancellor Vallorum following in black. Then, following him are all of Lapis' senate friends and allies, clothed in black and many of them wearing veils.

As they march along, they shed long and heartbroken tears, and I feel myself welling up with sadness, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me. We follow the casket, respectfully accompanying it to the burial yard, where he is buried, and marked with a tree. The tree will be tended by friends and family until it grows tall enough to care for itself, and it will be kept as a memory for the senator.

Finally, when everything is over, we return to the palace for the institution of the new senator.

Palpatine smiles gently throughout the whole ceremony, and almost laughs as the ceremony closes.

Just as the ceremony is about to end, I speak up.

"Due to the lack of proper security for our senator which lead to his death, I have decided to send with our new senator of the Naboo a gift. He will return to Corusant with four new bodyguards, young girls who have been studying with my personal guards, as well as the leader of my guard, Captain Typho. I hope that this new security is the protection we need to prevent this disaster from happening again."

Palpatine shoots an ugly look at me just for a second before he returns to his wide smile.

"Senator Sheev Palpatine, we hope that you may fill the hole left by Senator Lapis. Our final question; do you accept the role of Senator for the Naboo?"

"I do."


	8. Chapter 8 - Invasion

Chapter 8 - Invasion

Senator Palpatine, Typho and the girls all leave early the next morning, heading back to fill the empty position in senate. He waves with a wide smile on his face, almost triumphant. We watch the ship fly up into the stratosphere, then return to the palace. The girls stay inhumanly rigid throughout the day, still unnerved by the encounter with Palpatine the other day.

Days pass as normal, the quiet of mundane life in the palace creeping over us. I get comfortable in my royal robes, comfortable in the throne, comfortable with my loyal subjects. And life moves on. We receive no word back from the girls on Coruscant, and no word is good word. We ease into the simplicity of our lives. That is, we begin to. The civil war in Desiraé still rages on, and troops are constantly needed for reinforcements. Our army weakens with every passing day, and yet, there is nothing we can do to stop it. The Gungans will not rest.

We stand no chance when the trade federation begin their blockade.

 _oOo_

The alarms in the palace are loud, painfully so. All around us, representatives and high-ranking officials scurry about in mad dashes, looking around for that one thing, or trying to find the security. I do what I can, and that is to stand motionless while Sabé sits in the throne for me. She is completely emotionless, her expression blank as the people around her scramble. I try to be the same, but worry creeps into my eyes, and makes me tremble. I can't help but wonder about the wellness of my people, of my family.

The trade federation's representatives; two Nemoidians, control a small droid army capable of wiping out my people in a matter of months.

Sabé breathes deeply in her perch, and glances back at me, almost saying that I should do the same. I take a deep inhale, and feel a little better, but it doesn't help much.

Representative after representative run in, taking one glance at the calm queen and putting their questions to rest. It affirms my decision on making Sabé my decoy. She has much better self-control than I do.

Finally, one last representative runs in and stays. He is an older gentleman, his hair turned grey by the years, and creases around his eyes tell me that he's had many happy years. He sports a well-groomed beard, which falls just over the collar of his purple tunic. His figure is a little on the tubbier side, but he doesn't seem fat. Just carrying a little extra weight.

"Your majesty," he says, his breath bated from the exercise, "the trade federation sends a message."

"Play the transmission," Sabé commands.

A blue hologram of the two Nemoidians is projected in front of the queen. I can't see it, but I can hear it through the earpiece I wear.

"Greetings, your majesty," one Nemoidian says. "My name is Nute Gunray. We are the representatives for the trade federation, and have decided to place a blockade on your planet, due to your inability to adhere to Bill 17, section 3, which was passed in the senate last week. Until we can come to an agreement about this matter, this blockade will stay, and you will be unable to receive or export any goods. If you want to spare your people, you should send us some reparations and ambassadors. Until then, you should get comfortable. Goodbye."

I hear the hologram blip out of existence, and anger wells up inside me. How dare he? I never did anything to break the bill he spoke of. And yet, there is nothing I can do now.

Sabé waits patiently for my response, but I don't really have one. When she realizes this, she expresses her frustration. "We must send ambassadors to their ship right away, and get these invaders away from the Naboo."

"Very well, my lady," the representative responds, his voice trembling in fear. "But who should we send?"

She sits back down, defeated. Who can we send? Who can we trust?

"We must contact the senator," I sigh into my earpiece. Sabé repeats the message, and all of the handmaidens shift to look at her. "We must ask for help from the Jedi."

"But the Jedi cannot be _trusted_ , they may turn on us!"

"I am well aware of that, representative, however we have _nowhere_ else to turn! It is either ask for help from the Jedi or watch _thousands_ of people die at our hands. Which would you choose?"

He turns away, embarrassed. "I'll call the senator right away, my lady."

Sabé sighs, but her posture remains proud. Myself, on the other hand, I collapse from pent up stress. The girls whip their heads around to look at me, their eyes wide with shock.

"You're asking him for help," asks an incredulous Rabé.

I nod, staying resilient in my cause. "He is the only one capable of helping us. Of helping my people. In dire straits, we must call for aid. The senator is the only one capable of providing that help. I must do what I can to save my people."

They nod, their faces grim with fear, and their eyes full of sorrow.

We wonder what the new day will bring.

 _oOo_

I get no rest this night. No, instead I toss and turn, and fidget. When morning comes my bottom lip is raw from biting it all night. My eyes are shadowed with dark circles, and I will them to close, to let me sleep, but I can't. When the sun rises high enough for it to be considered "morning," I get up, and do what I can to look presentable. I dress in my red courtroom gown. The gown is completely fashioned of thick red fabric, with brown fur sleeves and long shoulder pads. Several yellow-orange lamps glow jut above the hem of the gown. My hair is pulled back into a large fan-like bun, and a large golden headpiece twists around it, adorned with shining rubies.

As I step out into the fray, I am surrounded by my handmaidens. Only they can protect me now. War may come, and I must be ready for it.

"Your majesty," the representative from the other day calls, "I have sent a message to the senator, and he is sending two ambassadors to the trade federation ships which blockade the planet. They are Jedi, and are well trained. They will be able to save us."

"Very good, representative," I say, giving him an affirming nod.

"My lady, it would be appropriate to send a message to the trade federation and notify them of your decision," Panaka says from behind me.

"Very well," I reply. "Send a message to the trade federation. I wish to speak to their leader myself."

The security force sets up our message system as quickly as possible, and I wait for them to give me the go ahead.

"Are you ready," asks Panaka, gently whispering in my ear.

"I am ready."

 _End of Part One_


	9. Part Two: Chapter 9 - End of an Era

Part Two: Senator

Chapter 9 - End of an Era

The sun sets in a reddish haze over the bright green trees of the Nabooian spring. Fitting, on a day like this. It's the end. My term is up. Rather, my terms. After re-election, I was reinstated as the queen for another four years. Then the people tried to amend the constitution so that I could serve a third term. I'm sure, if they had the option, they might have re-elected me until I was a wrinkled old hag. I smile. It only reassures me that I did a good job. Especially since I was only fourteen when I was elected. Not the youngest, not by far, but still very young. I can hold my head high in pride.

Eight years have passed since that coronation day. The new queen; Jamilia takes my place today. She is very different from me. Her natural beauty, her ideals and her methods are vastly different from my own. I left her my best gift, my personal handmaidens. The new senatorial election is coming up soon though, so my life in politics is not completely over, at least, not until that conference is over. She told me she wanted me there, for my insight and opinion, and I can't let her down. I'm glad she wants me. Only good things can come from such a friendship.

I make my way down to the Royal gardens, hoping to say my last goodbye. The cool evening breeze blows through the vibrant gardens, filled with the sweet scent of fresh flowers and fruits. The garden overlooks a large, glassy lake, surrounded by tall orchards bearing all types of fruit. In the autumn the sweet scent of rotting fruit fills the air. Many people find it disgusting, but I feel that the sickly sweetness fills me with peace. In the wintertime, I would go out on the lake with my handmaidens. We would skate, and pretend that I wasn't constantly under protection because a certain member of the galactic senate wanted me dead.

"Ah, My Lady," a familiar voice calls from the other side of the garden. I turn quickly to face him, and greet him with a wide, sincere smile.

"Senator Clovis," I beam, happy to see him.

"Rush," he tells me, taking my hand in his. "Underneath all that makeup, I could never have guessed you were such a beautiful woman."

I blush. "It's really unfortunate I don't see you more often."

He laughs, his beautiful lips curling up into a dazzling crooked smile. His light blue eyes seem to light the sky. He is truly dazzling. He seems to get along well with his female co-workers. I wasn't expecting his attendance in the ceremony this afternoon, but I'm glad to see him.

"What brings you to the Naboo?"

He looks at me, appalled that I'd ask such a question.

"Don't tell me you came all the way here just for me," I ask, shocked.

"Of course, you are my close friend!" He grins at me again, and takes my hand in his. "I value your success, and I wanted to celebrate with you!"

"Ah, so you came for the liquor," I tease.

"Not just that," he says, drawing me close to him.

"Then what else did you come for," I challenge.

"I came to see the sights," he says, his lips almost brushing mine.

I look up, into his glassy eyes, if only for a moment before he presses his lips to mine. My skin seems to heat up, and I feel my heart beating in my throat as my eyes close on their own, and I feel my body pushing onto him. When he finally breaks away, I gasp for breath. He smirks, proud of his work, and tightly wraps his arm around my waist.

"It would seem that I have captured your heart, my lady."

"It would seem that way," I say, coaxing him on. My body begs for him to kiss me again, but he stops just short.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more private?"

My heart falls. "Oh. I'm sorry, but I'd rather not."

He frowns, but doesn't look completely disappointed. "Perhaps next time."

"Perhaps," I reply, and wave as he releases me. "Will I be seeing you around anytime soon?"

"I'll be here for a week," he smiles. "I'll make sure to make room for you in my schedule."

I grin. "I look forward to it!"

 _oOo_

I arrive home late that night. I can't believe how long it's been since I've been back. Nestled only a few miles from the MAIDENS base is a small city, carved of smooth sandstone and roofed with copper. The orange-yellow walls of the city extend upward only three levels, and the roads are paved of reddish cobblestone. In the center of the city lies an almost circular lake, surrounded by lush trees and long sandy beaches. It's never cold here, not even in the winder months. The sand here is smooth, almost white.

It's dark out, and the tall black steel streetlamps glow with a warm yellow light. It's almost comforting, except for the fact that it reminds me I'm walking around outside, alone. A chill which has nothing to do with the heat runs through my spine.

I pick up my pace, my shoes scuffing over the pavement. I've been out here before, like this, but when I was young, and naïve. Back then, I was not afraid of the things which lurk in the dark. Now, I am terrified. Maybe I should have gone back with Rush.

I turn down a thin alleyway which I always used as a shortcut when I was younger. The path leads straight past the back gate of my parents house. I should have been more on the ball when I got to the last year of my term. I have more than enough money to afford a house on my own, but I never thought about buying one. I suppose I'll have to live with my parents until I find one.

I lift the latch on the wooden gate, and the hinges squeak, loudly.

"Honey," my mother yells from inside, "Padmé's home!"

She bolts through the back door, dressed in a modest purple dress. She wraps her arms around me, squeezing me close to herself. My father appears in the door behind her, a wide smile on his face. They're glad to see me.

"Mother," I protest, "I need you to get off me now."

She only squeezes harder. "I don't care that you're 22 now, you're still my little baby!"

I hug her back, wishing this moment could last forever. But every good thing must come to an end. "I need some sleep, mom," I tell her, and she lets go.

"Of course," she smiles, and kisses me on the forehead. "I've fixed up your old room for you."

"So Padmé, you must tell us of your adventures," my father says.

I laugh. "There isn't much to tell, really. Other than all the times the trade federation tried to kill me, my life as the queen was pretty boring."

"What about the invasion that happened a few months after your election?"

"That's a good story," I smile. "I met many lifelong friends then, and said goodbye to friends I only had for a few days."

"I was told there were Jedi involved," he questions.

"Oh yes. And we found another Jedi on a small desert planet. Qui-gon said that it was amazing we had found this boy. He intended to train him in the ways of the force, until he was killed in the assault on the palace. I suppose the young boy was moved to work with Qui-gon's padawan."

"What was so special about him?"

"That, I'll never know."

 _oOo_

I sleep easy that night, relieved to finally be back with my family, in my own house, surrounded by distant but familiar memories. I pull the blanket up over my chin, and drift off after only a few minutes.

When morning breaks, the warm sunlight washes over my face, and I wake, out of habit. I look over at my clock, and realize it's just past dawn. No one else in the house will be awake. And now that I don't have to dress for the day, it's useless being awake this early. But I can't fall back asleep after I've woken up, so I decide to make the most of my morning. I grab what little toiletries my mother left for me and take a longs shower. The hot water soothes my muscles, which are unusually sore this morning. I massage the shampoo and conditioner into my hair, and breathe in the release of fresh perfume. It's the same shampoo I used back when I lived here. I smell limeweed and menthe, and relax again, just like before.

When I step out, I find a beautiful silver brush waiting for me on the counter, my old one from eight years ago. None of my old hair lingers in the bristles, but it's comforting all the same. I pull the soft bristles through my long hair, until it is completely dry and smooth. Then I fasten it up in two large buns, circled with intricate braids. Then I wrap my fluffy towel around my already dry body, and return to my room to dress.

When I finally descend the stairs that morning, my mother stands in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. She yawns into her hand, then smiles up at me.

"Morning, dear," she smiles, scooping up the hot food onto an intricately painted plate.

"Morning," I smile. "I have a meeting at the palace today, maybe you should come with me. I could show you around the capital, and then you could explore the palace."

"Although that sounds _fun_ ," she says, "I do have some work to do today."

I nod. "Well, that's fine. I can go alone."

"Sorry, dear."

"It's alright. I can handle myself."

 _oOo_

After breakfast, I head down to the public transit station and board the speeder train, expecting a quiet ride. Two stops in, I'm surrounded by elderly women telling me how wonderful a leader I was. Although it's heartening to hear such lovely things, it's hard to focus and have a normal morning.

When I finally get off, I'm already flustered. I make my way to the palace as directly as possible, to avoid more well-wishers.

When the meeting finally starts, I'm stressed out, and most of what is said runs over my head.

" _Representative Amidala,_ " asks Queen Jamilia.

"I'm sorry?"

She smiles. "I was asking if you might take the position of senator for the Naboo. You clearly are the most qualified for the job."

I sort of want to say no, but how can I turn the queen down? She asks for my help, and I feel like I should give it.

"Of course, my lady." I reply, smiling.

"Wonderful," she smiles.

And with that one exchange, my life changes again.


	10. Chapter 10 - Rush Clovis

Chapter 10 - Rush Clovis

The meeting ends soon after, and I make my way back to the house. It's only midday, and I feel bad leaving work so early, until I realize it's technically not my work anymore. Though it will soon be, again.

"Padmé!"

I turn to see Rush, wearing a green jacket and deep blue trousers, racing after me. In the daylight his yellow tattoos stand out against his skin. He smiles, his perfect teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

" _Rush_ ," I exclaim, stopping so that he can catch up to me.

"I thought that was you," he pants as he stops beside me. "Your beauty is _unmistakable_."

I blush. "You must mean someone else."

"No," he protests. "I most certainly mean you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I grin, elbowing him in he side.

He laughs, and we share a silent gaze. His eyes are so beautiful, the glimmer of the sun cutting into the deep color of his iris.

"It'd seem that you just finished your work for the day," he says, boldly taking my hand. My heart skips a beat for a moment, but I let him.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"You wouldn't happen to have the rest of the afternoon off, would you?"

"You got me," I grin. "I have absolutely no excuses to stay away from you this afternoon."

He laughs. "Good, because I plan on treating you to a date."

"I'm all for it," I laugh in return.

He tugs on my hand, and I follow him, giggling. We march straight on into the crowded marketplace, the smell of fresh fruit and cooking meats filling the air. He seems to shine in the midday sun, his eyes and teeth gleaming in the warm light.

Blissfully, I squeeze his hand, and he pulls me further into the crowd.

 _oOo_

I return that night dreamily staring into space, completely having forgotten about this morning's meetings. Mother raises one eyebrow at me as I pass her, almost floating across the hardwood floor.

"Did something happen," she asks. "I was expecting you closer to noon today."

I snap out of my daze and look at her, then begin to giggle. "Sorry," I explain, "I ran into an old friend."

A little smirk tugs at the corner of my mother's mouth. "Would this friend be an attractive young man?"

My face begins to flush as blood rushes to it, embarrassment. "Maybe..."

She breaks out into a smile, and begins to laugh. "I knew it," she exclaims. "You've _finally_ landed a boyfriend!"

I punch her in the shoulder, playfully. "I've had other boyfriends before!"

"Nobody that could keep you from your work and your daily routine!"

"Well, he's a co-worker."

"Will we get to meet this mysterious boy," she asks, resting her chin in her hands.

"This is new, mother. Just wait a bit."

She rolls her eyes. "I want to meet this boy sooner rather than later."

I grin. "I'll make an effort."

 _oOo_

The next morning, I have a message from Clovis, inviting me out to lunch with him. I scramble around the house all morning, stressing over what I should wear, what he'll think of me. My mother watches me in awe, dumbfounded that I really do have a romantic interest in my life. When I finally leave the house, I wear a two-piece dress that shows off my midriff, a black ruched top with a crimson skirt patterned with black leaves. My hair is down, and left curly, with a simple red hairband and tiny black leaves and sparkling glitters hanging in my curls. I bounce down the red cobblestone streets, excitement coursing through my veins so fast I feel almost faint.

Rush waits for me at the transport station, wearing a simple white dress tunic and black pants, with black military boots. He wears a golden necklace on his shoulders, with the emblem of Scipio on it, in bright green and gold. He grins as I approach him.

"There she is," he says. "The most powerful woman on the Naboo."

"That's me," I smile, flipping a lock of hair over my shoulder, letting the sun catch the glitter, and sending tiny beams of light reflecting in all directions.

He wraps his arm around my waist and gently kisses my forehead, his smile wide. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," I reply, leaning into him.

He leads me towards the restaurant he set up our date at, and holds the door open for me.

The inside of the restaurant is dimly lit by candles and warm yellow lights. The tables are carved of black marble, with small red tablecloths in the center. Each chair is made out of red Bantha suede leather. He graciously lead me to our reserved table, and pulls out my chair for me. I stare at the leather, which is expertly kept despite the restaurant being rather busy.

"You know, Padmé," Rush says, as he hands me a glass of sparkling wine, "I think we are a perfect match." He smiles, tipping his glass at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are powerful and beautiful and kind, and I am rich and handsome and considerate, I believe that we would make a lovely couple."

I laugh nervously. "Are you implying that you intend to marry me, Rush?"

"Of course."

"And what about _love_ , Rush?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, Rush, I want to know if you love me."

"Of course I do, Padmé," he says, sipping his wine.

I feel unnerved. It seems strange that if he loved me so much that wouldn't list that with the reasons he wants to marry me. But I must give him the benefit of the doubt.

A waiter finally arrives, and we can move on to small talk, like complimenting the food and talking about work.

 _oOo_

As we leave the restaurant, Rush takes hold of my arm, not unpleasantly, but his grip is strong enough keep me with him.

"What is it," I ask, trying not to let my concern show on my face.

"Come back with me, Padmé. I want you to come to my hotel."

I shake my head, knowing what he wants to do to me. "I'd rather not, Rush. I want to wait until I'm married, first."

"What _difference_ does it make if you know you'll be marrying me?"

I struggle against his grip now, trying to break free, but he only strengthens his grip, making it impossible for me to rip free.

"Let _go_ , Clovis," I demand.

"Keep your voice down, you'll make a scene."

"Let _go!_ " I let out a loud yell. About twenty heads in the square turn to face me.

"Hey," an elderly gentleman yells, "let the girl go!"

Several women approach Clovis from behind, their arms crossed and sour scowls etched across their faces.

"Back away," Clovis spits. "This is none of your business."

"Isn't that the senator from Scipio," asks a middle-aged woman.

Rush begins to sweat now, realizing he's been beaten. He loosens his grip on my wrist, and leaves a painful red mark behind.

"You don't _belong_ here," a young man says, ready to fight Clovis off. "Go back to _Scipio_ where you belong."

"I don't know if that kind of behavior is legal on _Scipio_ , but _here_ , that is a _serious_ _offense_. It's best if you just _get away_ from the girl now," an elderly woman says.

Rush shrugs his shoulders, but holds his head high, cutting through the crowd of people. He waves gently at me as he goes, while I stand there, frozen, as soon as he is gone, several women come to my side with tissues and kind words.

Good things can never last forever, I suppose.

 _oOo_

I arrive home that night, battered from the day. My mother looks at me, concerned but not afraid for me, as I walk straight up to bed.

"Did you have a good day," my mother asks.

"No," I reply, quietly. "I'm very tired, I'll be going to bed now."

She looks at me, her bottom lip pouting in pity. "alright, dear, I'll see you in the morning."

 _oOo_

Two months later.

As I walk through the streets of my home, music follows me. Choirs of children sing a celebration song as I walk, and young men and women shower me with confetti and festive ornaments, sometimes sweets. It's a bit like my coronation parade, except this time, I can show my emotion. And today, I'm one of the happiest girls alive. The streets are lined with spectators, who look on gladly.

At the end of the street, Queen Jamilia waits expectantly, a smile across her face. Jamilia is much more emotive than Amidala ever was. Perhaps because the Queen behind her didn't need to hide from people trying to kill her. To her right stands Chancellor Palpatine, dressed in fine red robes, with a perfect and practiced smile on his face. To the Queen's left is Senator Clovis, who will be escorting me to Coruscant. He smiles brightly at me in his intricate deep green clothing, adorned with gold finery. I smile back at him. After the incident at the restaurant, we decided to keep it casual and just stay as friends, and I couldn't be happier. I still really like him, so it's good that he's not completely out of my life.

I'm careful as I walk not to tear the intricate gown I wear, a crimson dress with deep red embroidery. The collar of the gown extends past my ears, and the bottom sort of fans out, then is covered by a sheer fabric which connects to the embroidery.

When I approach the staircase of the palace, I get down onto my knees with the help of a certain palace guard, and bow my head to the Queen

"Former Queen Amidala," Jamilia begins, "do you accept the role of senator for the Naboo?"

"I do."

"Welcome the new senator for the Naboo, Senator Padmé Amidala!"

The crowd begins to roar, and music swells, as children toss confetti and festive treats into the air. I soak in the happiness of my people, the trust they put in me. I feel the weight of this new burden, and accept it.

This is what I was meant to do.


	11. Chapter 11 - Coruscant

Chapter 11 - Coruscant

The trip to the inner core of the galaxy is long and boring. Most of the way I stare out the window, watching tiny dots of light pass us by as we zip through the emptiness of space. Clovis sits next to me, smiling gently. He watches a couple of the crew members play a round of chess at the round table, and clutches a small silver device in his fingers.

I make my way to the cargo hold to change. I pull the collar of he dress off, and roll up the sleeves until I can move comfortably. Then I remove the long silver chains and tie them around my neck. When I'm finally done, I return to the main area, and wait. Hours pass before we reach the inner core, and then we must navigate past the other planets until we reach Coruscant. I don't even notice when I fall asleep, until I am suddenly awoken by Clovis, as we are landing. He grins, and sort of teases me as we descend the loading bay, pinching me to make sure I "stay awake." Waiting on the platform are two well-dressed figures, one man, with his dark hair slicked back, wearing a deep purple jacket and blue tunic, with his planetary emblem on his chest. Next to him is a thin, female figure, dressed in a simple white robe with a high collar, and thin, intricate chains around her neck, with a large planetary emblem centered above her chest. Her hair is short, and bright red.

"Those are Senators Organa and Mothma, from Alderaan and Chandrila, respectively," Clovis whispers in my ear. "It would seem polite to already know their names before you meet them, officially."

Senator Organa looks up at me with a certain gleam in his eye, an emotion I can't quite describe. As I approach them, Senator Mothma reaches out for me, taking my hands in hers.

"Welcome, senator Amidala, to Coruscant," she beams, gladly. "My name is Mon Mothma, I'm the senator for Chandrila. This is my friend, Bail Organa-" she gestures toward him. "He is the senator for Alderaan. We hope that you may make a fine addition to the parliament."

"We came to inform you of the first bill that we will be discussing, which greatly affects your planet, and ours. But first, please join us. We are about to have lunch at the Imperial Cafe, you are more than welcome to come with us!"

"Thank you for the invitation, and I'd love to accept. Is it alright if Senator Clovis joins us?"

"Oh, no," Rush stutters. "I really must be going. I'm expected to meet with the banking clan."

"Ah," I sigh. "I guess you really must be going then."

"I'll come to see you settled in this evening," he smiles, before making his way towards the exit to the left.

"You seem close to senator Clovis," senator Organa comments.

"We were interested in each other at one point, but we have decided to stay good friends," I explain. "There's nothing romantic between us anymore."

"Good," Mothma gasps. "You do _not_ want to get involved with a man like that."

"I know, senator Mothma, I know."

She smiles, the warm comfort of my smile washing away the thought.

"Well, we had better get going, or we'll miss our reservation," senator Organa reminds us.

We follow him the opposite way, to an elevator which brings us to the transit platform, where we catch the speeder to the imperial tower. The colors of the city fly by beneath us, the blueish gray of the buildings and the purple neon, and the calming tan of the Jedi temple in the distance. There sits the religious capital of the Galaxy, and there live its caretakers and those who learn its ways.

I suppose the young man who protected me during the invasion on Naboo is there now, with the little boy. Eight years have passed, so that boy must be in his teens, now. I wonder how much he has changed. Once, he asked if I was an angel. He made me smile, and was a good friend. I hope I see him again.

We finally make it to the imperial building, and senator Organa leads us to the central elevator, which only goes to the cafe and the main floor. It only takes a few seconds to ascend, and then you're up on top of the tallest civilian building on Coruscant. From the windows, you can view the entire city, and gaze down at the thousands of speeders passing in the streets, and watch the city lights flicker in the distance, in a rainbow of color.

As we sit down to eat, Senator Mothma pulls out a thin card, bound in thick plastic.

"I thought you might want to read the bill, yourself," she sighs, pushing the small device towards me.

"Thank you," I smile, and put the card into my bra. "I'll make sure to view it tonight."

"If you come to oppose the bill, you may come to us. Bail is the leader of the opposition on this case."

"I'm sure I will."

 _oOo_

After lunch, I make my way back to the senate building. The other two senators have to run a few errands, so I head home alone. It's a good thing nobody here knows who I am yet, because right now, nobody is bothering me. I'm just another passenger on the transit speeder.

We approach the senate building, and the cold metal exterior envelops the speeder within itself, bringing us through the dark steel tunnels of the building. When we reach the platform, we are greeted with pale blue and vibrant green, the color of the Republic senate. In crystal vases along the walls stand small, intricate flowers bursting in blooms of violet and purple, and tiny teal beads glitter within the glass. I get off of the transit, and am joined by people of all walks of life, men and women, children and elderly, rich and poor. Several soldiers keep guard over the area, their watchful eyes scanning the crowd, searching for suspicious people. I make my way through the crowd, and to the deep purple elevator, which takes me up several stories to the common level. This area is completely Crimson and gold, with tall trumpeting flowers in black vases standing in the corners of the room. Several ornate and complicated statues stand in the room, all of them coated in grey-black speckled paint, depicting great accomplishments of our time. Across from the large windows are three elevators which lead to the senate living quarters, each senator lives in a flat that is reminiscent of their planet, and they are passed from senator to senator from term to term. I get into the one that leads to the Naboo flat, and punch in my name and authorization into the pin pad beside me. In a moment, I am whisked away, soaring upwards faster than my body can even register. The elevator finally opens, and I am welcomed into my flat, which is decorated with a purple rug, and green curtains. Along the ceiling of the room, and around the doors are tiny little lamps, turned off for now, but that will ignite in the evening and give a warm glow to the room. In the back left corner is a corridor which leads to my new bedroom and ensuite bathroom. The room immediately beside it is my closet, where I'll store all my clothes. Then, to the right of the entrance is the kitchen area, and down a flight of steps is the balcony area, a large ovular cut out in the building, molded out of sandy marble and decorated with vibrant flowers and comfortable couches.

The whole area is mine, and mine alone.

I make my way the bedroom first, close the blinds, lock the doors, and look at the bill to be discussed this week.

The first image to appear is a hologram of a representative from the banking clan. They stand with their arms behind their back, their posture perfectly straight.

"The Bill 379 to be discussed this week is as follows: Be it resolved that for the prevention of planetary attacks by the trade federation, the republic place a challenge against the trade federation, as a show of strength."

What follows is a convoluted and confusing description of why such a resolution should work, and how we would be able to succeed in such an endeavor.

I'm taken aback. What a stupid idea. The first thing the trade federation would do is attack, most likely a middle ring planet, like Naboo or Raxus. How could anyone get away from such an attack with such a stupid plan?

I immediately take out my holotransmission device, and call senator Mothma and senator Organa, to let them know I'd be joining their opposition. They graciously accept my help, and I tell them I'll meet with them soon to talk about counter arguments.

Suddenly, the buzzer rings, letting me know I have a guest.

I say my goodbyes to the senators, and quickly move to let my guest in. Behind the door, Rush waits, wearing a wide smile and holding a box of sweets.

"I thought we could discuss the senate bill," he explains. "I'm rather I'm favour of it."

"Oh," I stutter. "Care to explain why?"

"I think we need to show the trade federation who is he stronger force," he says, shedding his jacket and throwing it across the couch in my main hall. "I mean, look at us. We have the Jedi on our side."

"You do realize that the Jedi are not our personal army."

"Of course," he smiles, "but I'm sure they would gladly come to the protection of the senate."

"I see," I mumble. "Well, I have to disagree. I don't think we should place so much danger and stress into the middle ring. Most of the population of the Galaxy live on those planets. Anyway, I think it's time for me to go. I have... Dinner plans," I lie.

"Oh," Rush says, concerned. "May I walk you to your reservation?"

"No, you may _not_ ," I tell him. "I'd _much_ rather see you leave and get back to your flat safely."

He nods, sensing my rejection in the air. "I suppose I'll see you at the debate in a few days."

"I certainly hope so."

He smiles sheepishly, and leaves with his box of sweets and his jacket. I let out a sigh of relief once he's gone.

 _I really must do something about him._


	12. Chapter 12 - The Jedi

Chapter 12 - The Jedi

When morning finally breaks, my eyes are ringed with purple bags, that imitate bruises. I could not sleep last night, and it shows in my complexion. No big deal, I can cover it up. But I can't get rid of the reason I couldn't sleep.

I sit out on the balcony this morning, clutching a hot cup of caf, and watch the sun rise. I've spent several hours waiting for this moment, thinking. I must go speak to senator Organa and senator Mothma today, and I'd like to talk to anyone else who represents a middle ring planet.

My tutor comes to mind. Before my coronation, I took personal lessons from the representative for Raxus, a senator named Mina Bonteri. I remember watching her speak, her perfect composure, never a hair out of place. She was without fault, and the most beautiful human woman I've ever come to know.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, and I'm ripped out of my trance.

Waiting behind the door is a tall Nautolan dressed in Jedi robes. His wide blue eyes glint in the morning light, while his greenish skin shimmers, almost wet. He wears a wide, welcoming smile, and his voice is low and smooth.

"Welcome, senator Amidala," he says, bowing his head. "I've been sent to speak to you on behalf of the Jedi council. My name is Kit Fisto."

"Pleased to meet you, master Fisto," I begin. "Why don't you come in and sit down? Is there something I should be concerned about?"

"Not at all, senator," he laughs. "We do this for every new senator."

"Oh," I say, relieved. "Well, what can I do?"

He takes a seat on my couch, and lays his lightsaber on the coffee table.

"Well," he says, rubbing his hands together, " the Jedi council has a tight connection with the senate. We hate to see any of our senators in danger. Which is why we are at the beck and call of all the senators here, as protection, as ambassadors, as anything you may need us to be."

"That's a very noble thing for the Jedi to do," I say.

"It is an act of friendship," he corrects me. "But we are not to be misused. If anyone were to send a Jedi to their death over something trivial, or were to have them killed in a mission that we all knew would kill them, it is extremely disrespectful to the Jedi code, and will not be tolerated. You may not misuse our services."

"Understood."

"Wonderful," master Fisto smiles. "Then, we hope you never have to use our services, but know that we are always here."

"Thank you, master."

He stands to leave, and I watch him go. Part of me wonders if they could prevent senator Clovis from visiting. Nevermind that now, I have bigger things to be concerned about.

I retreat to my room again to put on my proper clothing, donning a green silk gown embroidered in silver, with matching silver and green jewelry. Then I put on the overcoat, a thick velvet trench coat as green as the dress. Then I put my hair up into a mass of braids which almost tumble off my head.

I finally leave now, satisfied with my appearance. As I open the door, a familiar face stands there, waiting.

"Jar jar?"

The tall Gungan nods. "Meesa sent by de queenie, to be da representative for da Gungans. Weesa be workin' togedder!"

I nod, and welcome him in. "You can move your things into the guest room, and then take care of yourself. And don't break anything."

"Meesa understand."

I wave goodbye, and leave promptly. I do not have the patience to deal with him today.

 _oOo_

After a few hours of running around and talking to people, I realize how loud Coruscant is. The whole city buzzes this undertone of music and talking. And all it is is pointless talk. The senators are always hesitant to take action. Eventually, my senses can't take it anymore, and I catch the next transit out.

I don't really care where the speeder is going, as long as it takes me someplace quiet. I'll get off at the next church or temple it passes.

The transit glides over the hustle and bustle of the city, finally coming to a stop by a large sand-colored building, decorated with pillars and deep colored carpets. Several figures in brown cloaks pass, their hoods pulled over their eyes to conceal their faces. It resembles a temple, and it's quieter here, so get off, hoping to just walk around the temple for a few hours.

As I pass though the entrance courtyard, I take in the surroundings. Tall pillars surround the opening doors to the building, and on every open space outside, large groups of children sit cross legged, completely silent. In a group of the older kids is a particular girl, a Togruta, probably about 12, whom I'm particularly drawn to for some reason. Her skin is more orange than I've usually seen on a Togruta, and her montrals are striped with light blue chevron shapes. Her eyelashes flutter as she meditates, probably a sign that she's having a hard time.

The teacher suddenly rises, and walks over to me, respectfully signaling for me to follow him. He is tall, his shoulders are broad, and his face is stern and cold. Human, but darker skinned than I.

"Senator Amidala," he says. His voice is just as deep as his skin tone. "We were not expecting a visit already."

"Sorry, I just needed somewhere quiet to come."

"Something tells me that isn't the reason you came here. Something is bothering you."

I pause. The Jedi are incredibly perceptive, and this one is no different. He knows I'm troubled, but not why. Perhaps I can pass my confusion off for something else?

"It's this first Bill, master. The effects could be disastrous to the middle ring population."

"You've already sorted that out. No, something more sinister is bothering you."

"Sinister may be the wrong word to describe it," I digress. "But yes, there is something more bothering me."

"I'd be _more_ than willing to help you, senator. Tell me what it is."

"It's... One of my colleagues. He's... _Overprotective_ of me. He seems to have deluded himself into..."

"Into a romantic relationship with you?"

"Yes. In the past we were a couple, but I broke it off with him, telling him id rather just be friends. But I believe that he is intending to take advantage of me, in more ways than one."

The master nods, a grave expression on his face. "This is troubling, senator. Would it make you feel more comfortable if one of us, here, watched over him for you?"

"You mean, like read his mind?"

"No, rather, meditate on him, and use the force to predict his movements and intentions."

"That may take some stress from me."

"Good. I'm glad you came here. If you'd like to look around, you're more than welcome."

"Thank you, master-"

"Windu," he finishes.

"Master Windu. I hope your class goes well, here."

"And I hope that your debate falls in your favour."

I smile, and walk into the temple. The entrance hall is carved completely of stone, the floors of the corridors laid with hardwood and the carpets which run the area are dyed green, and large sculptures and busts of former Jedi masters are carved into railings and pillars along the walls. Small children bustle along, led by a very short, elderly Jedi with wrinkled green skin, and long pointy ears. I remember him from the liberation celebration, master Yoda. Each child following him is clothed in dusty brown robes, made of linen and burlap. They must be quite scratchy and uncomfortable, but the children are so well trained, they do not complain or scratch. They just follow, obediently.

This is the place where Master Jinn and his padawan spent their time. I suppose his padawan is a Knight now, training Anakin, the desert boy. I wonder if I'll ever see them again.

An older Jedi happens to be passing me, and I stop her for a moment.

"You wouldn't know where I could find Master Qui-gon's old padawan, would you?"

"Obi-wan? He's off on a mission with his padawan. They went to Antion. I don't suspect they'll be back for several weeks yet. Is there something you need to see him for, representative?"

"Senator, actually," I laugh. "No, I just wanted to see how he and his padawan were. I haven't seen them for eight years now."

She smiles. "A noble pursuit. His young one has grown into quite the handsome young man, but that's none of my business." She giggles, but then immediately returns to normal. "If I see him before you do, I'll tell him you were hoping to meet."

I nod, and thank her as I leave.

Imagine that. The little desert boy has grown up. He must be around sixteen now. He once called me an angel. I wonder if he still thinks of me that way.

 _oOo_

As I make my way back to the senate building, I stop for a moment, to think. Clovis definitely wants me to marry him, I know that, he told me that. But, I don't want to marry him... _So will I stay alone for the rest of my life?_

Before I can answer that, I'm suddenly grabbed from behind, a large hand with skin like leather, and thick claws. I let out a yelp as I'm yanked back, but immediately another hand wraps around my face, covering my mouth.

"Stay quiet if you know what's best for you," he says, in a low, rumbling voice.

This guy isn't holding me very effectively, and his grip is too loose and slippery. He's going to have to do better to hold onto me. I thrust my elbow back, into his ribs. He shouts, mostly in shock, and lets go just for a moment. I take advantage of that, and jump away, then attack, swinging my leg at his head. My shoe makes contact with his face, and his jaw moves back, almost snapping the bone. Suddenly, another person attacks from behind, wrapping his arms around mine and restraining me back. I whip my legs around, my shins making contact with his forehead, and then, as his grip loosens, I pull away and sweep his legs out from under him. He groans as he makes contact with the hard floor of the speeder. I try to scream for help, but then I realize that every other passenger on the train has been incapacitated in some way. The speeder is probably being driven by another one of these goons. A mother and her child lie unconscious in their seats, completely still. Near the back, a lonely man is pushed up against the window, a huge blaster hole in his chest. Now, I am afraid. I keep fighting, frantically throwing heavy punches and dodging their attacks. But, all of a sudden, I'm struck in the abdomen, and I feel the breath pushed out if me. My vision blurs for a moment, enough time for the second thug to restrain me back and push me against the wall. The first thug then moves in, and covers my mouth with a cloth. I feel my consciousness slip away, and I'm thrust into a world of darkness.


	13. Chapter 13 - a Change of Heart

Chapter 13 - A Change of Heart

My head pounds like a thousand drums, and my vision blurs in and out. I know I'm in trouble now. What do I do? I'm much too weak to defend myself. Where even am I?

The room is dark, a single light fixture dangling from the ceiling. It sways back and forth, with the rhythm of the large industrial fan which sits across from me, it's blades turning gently. Water drips from a burst pipe, making the floor slick and cold. All the while, the hum of a generator buzzes in my ears.

How many people were killed on that transit speeder? An entire car, at least. How brutal and cruel just these thugs be to kill of an entire transit speeder of people? I shudder at the thought.

Suddenly, a heavy metal door swings open, crashing against the concrete wall. The whole place begins to shake, and I feel my heart jump into my boots.

"Senator Amidala, of the Naboo," a sickening voice says, his smile audible on his voice.

"Who are you," I ask, in a more commanding tone than his.

"Ah, ah," he tuts, "I'm the one who asks questions here." He takes a long, black baton from his belt, and slaps it against his hand, his eyes glinting in the dark. "What is your stance on Bill 379?"

"I am _opposed_ ," I spit.

He brings his baton down, hard, against my leg, and I yelp in pain. He grins, rebelling in my agony.

"Sorry, what was that," he asks, his lips curled up into a sickly smile.

"Beat me all you like but i will not reconsider my stance-"

He brings the baton down again.

"We'd like you to have a change of heart," he says, menacingly wielding his baton.

"You won't have one," I groan. "I stand behind my decision."

He looks at me again, his face now turned into a frighteningly sour expression, his eyebrows almost touching in the middle, and his mouth downturned so far it might fall off his face.

"Is that so," he roars. "Well, I suppose you'll have to stay here a little longer." He stomps off towards the exit, his eyes burning with hatred. The door slams and echoes throughout the room, the loud noise filling my ears, making me tremble.

 _I may be here for a while._

 _oOo_

Several hours pass, and by now, the restraints have cut small gashes in my wrists, making them sore, and uncomfortable. I try to breathe deeply, but the moisture and the claustrophobia are getting to me now, and each breath is like a battle. I pray for him to come back so I can try to get out, but as the hours continue to pass, I realize that I won't be getting out, not today, and I lean my head back to try to sleep.

 _oOo_

I sleep restlessly, the thin metal of the chair digging into my spine and my ribs, and my arms going numb for moments until I wake them up. I shiver in the darkness, my breath turning to mist.

When morning finally breaks, the thug returns, this time rubbing his palms together furiously, and grinning widely.

"I hope you slept well, senator," he cackles.

"No, I didn't," I croak, trying my best to sit upright.

"All that pride," he says, "may be your downfall, senator."

"I'm willing to take a chance."

"I suppose your views have not changed," he asks.

" _Never_ ," I spit.

He shrugs, and slaps me across the face, his sharp nails digging into my skin, and some sort of device on his hand sending electrical shocks through my body. I reel back in pain, my scream echoing through the room.

"I suppose we'll just have to keep you here for now, love," he grins, his crooked and yellowed teeth showing behind his chapped and flaking lips.

"Why are you doing this," I ask, whimpering.

"Why, you ask," he smiles, grabbing me by the hair and shocking me again. "Because I'm getting paid to. You think I give a crap about politics or war? I'm just a bounty hunter, your majesty, sorry to disappoint."

"Who are you working for?"

"That's _confidential_ , love," he smirks, "but I _can_ tell you he's been tryin' to have you killed for years."

"If you don't care about any of this, why don't you let me go? I'll pay you anything you want."

"Except one thing," he laughs. "I get to beat a girl to her knees in this agreement. I wouldn't in anything you gave me."

I grimace as he raises his hand again, and brings it down hard across my cheek, ripping new gashes in my skin.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he laughs, pouring a glass of water down my throat, I suppose to keep me from dying of dehydration. Then he leaves, the keys on his belt jingling as he walks.

The room grows cold again, and the blood from my cheek begins to drip onto my dress. I wait there, anxious for the day to end, so I can sleep. When finally the day is over, I sleep restlessly again, and wake often.

 _oOo_

I must be there for a week, the chill of the cold air prickling upon my skin with every morning, the dread of my torturer's return. Every day he brings a new device, which abuses me differently. And each day, he attacks me with a smile. All I can do is hope that somebody, somewhere, is looking for me.

This particular morning, the cool morning air refuses to wake me, and my eyes stay screwed shut until the thug enters.

"Asleep, are you," he laughs, striking me across the face with something that must conduct electricity.

I take it, never opening my eyes, making no noise, and staying completely limp. Perhaps if he thinks I'm dead he won't be ready for what I'm going to do.

"Wake up," he demands, this time his fear showing on his voice. He hits me again, but I hardly react, my eyes not opening, hardly breathing. He's terrified now, his breath picking up pace as he realizes what his employer will do to him for killing me. "How," he cries out, "I did everything right!"

He hits me again and again, until suddenly, I open my eyes and jump. I hook my legs around him, flipping him under me, taking my chair with me. I stay above him, standing so I can kick him in the face. I mash his nose into his face, so that its broken and twisted, his dark blood leaking out and pooling on the floor. I knock him out, then gently remove his keys from his belt and catch them in my mouth. I have to dislocate my shoulders to get to my cuffs, which makes me scream, but I somehow manage to get my hand up to my face and unlock my bonds. The restraints and the chair drop to the floor with a clang, and I pop my shoulders back in, trying not to scream as loud this time. I make my way back to the door, and unlock it.

I follow the damp and dirty corridors through the maze of rooms, and eventually come to a common room, completely devoid of activity. The chairs and tables are set like a large group of people were quickly rushing out, grabbing their blasters as they went. I follow their trail, marked by the dropped papers and bullets someone must have been carrying. Suddenly, the sound of blaster fire fills my ears, and I step back only for a moment.

"Come on, the senator is in there," a familiar voice calls.

 _Teckla_.

"Teckla," I call, my voice cracking and fizzling out as i do.

"Senator," she calls back in disbelief. And then I hear the most beautiful sound I've heard all week. The sound of heavy boots clicking on stone concrete floor. The small troop of peacekeepers round the corner, and I'm greeted by Cordé, Dormé, Miré and Teckla, dressed in light blue combat suits. They grin when they see me, glad that I'm still alive and still ok, for the most part. They quickly wrap me in a tight, almost suffocating hug, their eyes brimming with tears.

"When we were told you were missing," Cordé begins, "we thought we'd never see you again."

"Thank _goodness_ you're okay," Teckla sobs.

"I haven't seen you since I sent you away with chancellor Palpatine," I laugh.

"Then senator," Miré comments.

"Senator Amidala," Typho calls from the back of the group, "thank goodness you're... Your face," he gasps.

"Oh, yeah," I stutter, unconsciously putting a hand to my cheek.

"What did they do to you-" he asks, "we'll make them pay for it."

"I'm _fine_ , captain. Just take me to a medical facility so I can get this fixed. I have a Bill to vote on."

"You mean Bill 379?"

"Of course," I reply.

"The vote is tomorrow, you haven't had any time to discuss it."

"I don't need to, captain. I know how I'll be voting."

They follow me, even though I find it hard to walk, grimacing with every step towards their military transport vehicle. As soon as I'm inside, I collapse and black out.

 _oOo_

 _Two years later_

The cold night air of Naboo chills my skin, and sends shivers down my spine. Even so, the lake country is beautiful in the nighttime, watching the stars dance across the surface of the gently lapping lake. I take in the night air, listening to the sounds of birds in the trees and the gentle crashing of water across the shore.

"Senator," Cordé calls from the archway, "hologram for you. It's from senator Organa."

I thank her, and take the small holotransmitter from her, watching her go. Whatever this message is should be kept secret, even from my own aids and attendants.

I click the small, circular button that plays the message, and a hologram of senator Organa appears in flickering blue lines of light.

"Senator Amidala, I'm well aware that you are taking some time off, and you are staying away from Coruscant for your own safety, but you are needed urgently on Coruscant. The senate is determining a new debate which may have dire consequences for many people, please come as soon as you can."

The transmission cuts out short, and I'm left looking at the ghost of where Bail had been.

"Captain," I call, "ready my ship!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Protection

Chapter 14 - Protection

Typho keeps a close eye on me as we speed through space. I try to ignore him and focus on the transport ship where Cordé, my most trusted handmaiden, is acting as my decoy. I stay away from danger, acting as her escort pilot, Typho on the other side of the ship as her second escort. It's been two months since I've been back, and I'm nearly sure that the threat is gone, and that I will be alright. I'm more than ready to come back. We approach Coruscant, needing to do a quick flip as the gravitational pull makes us feel like we're upside-down, and we move into a smooth descent down to the landing platform. A safe arrival. I land my ship gently, and quickly jump out of the cockpit to see my friend and decoy, Cordé, safely descend the ramp to the surface of Coruscant,

"We made it! I guess I was wrong," Typho says, gladly. "There was no danger at all."

Suddenly, the ship bursts into flames, and explodes, the wings cracking off, and my guards, as well as Cordé, are thrown off the ship violently.

"Cordé," I call, rushing over to her, to save her.

"M'lady... I'm so sorry..." she forces out, her voice feeble and tired. "I failed you, senator." With those words, she grows limp, and dies in my arms.

"No..." I reach back out to her, trying to bring her back. "I should not have come back."

"M'Lady, you are still in danger here." He pulls my arm, trying to get me to follow him, but I stand firm, refusing to leave her.

"I shouldn't have come back."

"This vote is very important. You did your duty and Cordé did hers. Now come." I don't respond, but I keep staring and the wreckage and death I brought upon my friend, upon my most trusted servant. "Senator Amidala _please_!"

With a sigh, I follow him, and we make our way into the transport which will take us to the senate building.

 _oOo_

"Senator Padmé," calls Teckla from down the hall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Teckla," I tell her, "but-"

"Where is Cordé?"

I pause, unable to force the words out.

"Senator Amidala, _where is Cordé?_ "

"She... She..."

"She didn't make it," Typho explains. "There was an attempt on the senator's life, and Cordé's life was lost."

Teckla falls silent. Her eyes well up with tears, which spring over and run down her face in rivers of salt. She nods, silently, then walks me into my room.

"Were you hurt, M'Lady," asks Miré, who clutches a medical kit in her hands.

"No, I'm fine," I reply with a breath, "but there is a debate today that I simply can't miss."

"Of course," she replies, placing the medical kit on the countertop and rushing to my closet for a change of clothes. She returns with my blueish violet satin senate gown, along with the golden headpiece and golden hoop necklace. Cordé used to dress me in those clothes every chance she got.

"As a memory to Cordé," Miré explains. "So you can take her with you today."

I nod, glad of the simple gesture.

Dormé rushes in from the kitchen with a bowl of hot water and a towel, and without asking, places the towel over my face, trying to get rid of any redness or swelling I may have in my eyes. Meanwhile, she helps Miré dress me, pulling the long dress and jacket over my body and making sure everything is in place. When they've finally finished putting me in the dress, they remove the towel, and begin my hair and makeup. Miré does my hair for me, rather than Teckla, who is having a harder time. Dormé takes Cordé's place of putting on my makeup, a task that Cordé had relished doing every day. A single tear falls from my eye, and Dormé wipes it away, with a gentle smile. Then she gently kisses my forehead, and whispers encouragement.

"You can get through this day."

 _oOo_

After the short debate, chancellor Palpatine summons me to his office, to discuss today's events on the landing pad.

I walk with my friends, senator Organa, captain Typho, Jar Jar, Mas Amedda, Dormé, Orn Free Ta, and Horox Ryyder. We talk quietly as we march to the chancellor's office.

"It's good to have you back, Padmé," Bail says, clasping my shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you again, my friend."

"I heard about the landing platform, and I'm sorry for your loss. You must have been close to that handmaiden," he says as he waves at the chancellor's messenger. The messenger immediately makes a holotransmission to the chancellor, to notify him that we are coming.

"We were close. I trusted her best. She had the most responsibility, and I treasured her. I can't believe she's gone." A single tear spills over my eye, and another threatens to spill on the other.

"It's alright, senator. You'll be ok. But you must keep your chin up, at least until tonight."

"Yes, I agree," I croak. "I'll be alright."

We approach the door, and Bail puts a gentle hand on the small of my back.

"You can do this."

I smile at him, and open the door.

Waiting behind the door are several members of the Jedi council, as well as the chancellor, dressed in deep red. They stand, silently watching us as we walk in. A short, green-skinned Jedi hobbles forward to see us first, a glimmer of joy in his large, round eyes.

"Senator Amidala! Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive, brings warm feelings to my heart." Master Yoda approaches me with a smile.

"Do you have _any idea_ who was behind this attack," I ask, still furious from before.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo," says Mace Windu, speaking as though its a certain thing.

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

The room is silent, an intake of breath. Surprise.

"He's a political idealist, not a murderer," protests Master Ki-adi Mundi.

"You know Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone, it's not in his character," master Windu adds.

"Mm, but for certain senator," interrupts master Yoda, "in _grave_ _danger_ , you are."

"Master Jedi," wonders Palpatine, "may I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

"Do you really think that is a _wise_ decision," asks Senator Organa. "Under these stressful times?"

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the-"

"Situation is that serious," interrupts Chancellor Palpatine. "No but I _do_ , senator. I realize all too well that the additional security may be _disruptive_ for you, but perhaps someone that you are familiar with... An old friend, like... Master Kenobi."

The name brings back memories of the Naboo invasion. I remember the young man with dirty blond, almost brown hair, the young padawan who lost his master all too soon in the attack.

"That's possible," says Master Windu. "He's just returned from a border dispute on Antion."

I remember the young Jedi I met two years ago, the one who told me that the boy had grown into an attractive young man. They were already there, on Antion.

"Do it for my M'Lady, please. The thought of losing you, is unbearable."

I realize that anything I say or do in protest is useless, so I sigh, and give up.

"I'll have Kenobi report to you immediately, M'Lady," says Master Windu.

"Thank you, master Windu," I tell him, wanting only to leave and get back to my flat.

He smiles as I leave, gently waving.

He's not the last Jedi I'll see today.

 _oOo_

Back at my flat, I wait anxiously with a mug of hot tea in my hands, my feet tapping against my living room floor. I lean out against the railing which separates me from my window, looking for the transport that might be bringing my new security. Typho waits too, trying to hide his nerves under a calm exterior. It's been a few hours since our meeting with the chancellor, and it's almost suffocating to be alone. I feel much safer surrounded by my friends. Unfortunately, senator Organa needed to go speak with some other members of the senate, and lobby them to vote with him. I gave him my blessing to go, and soon, everyone else followed. Then Jar Jar was much too excited to sit around and wait, so he decided to watch for them, by the window which lets you view the elevator. Not that he'd be able to see much.

Suddenly, a familiar sound fills the living room, and moves through the hall to our room. She sound of Jar Jar, full of excitement. The Jedi must have arrived.

"Senator Padmé! Deesa palos here! Lookie lookie senator, deesa Jedi arrivin'!" Jar jar ushers the two Jedi in with excitement.

I recognize Obi Wan immediately. His dirty blond hair and winning smile could never be mistaken. However, the new beard and mullet were quite different from the last time I saw him. He looks much more mature now, no longer wearing that padawan braid, and dressed in light brown robes, with an off-white sash and brown leather Obi belt. To his left stands another Jedi, devilishly handsome and tall, a small cleft in his chin, and short, darker brown hair. He has bright blue eyes, like the sea after a storm, and wears a similar, but darker version of what his master wears. He smirks when he sees me, obviously remembering me, but I don't seem to remember him.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, My Lady," says master Kenobi, taking a bow.

"It has been far too long, master Kenobi," I smile, glad to see him again. Suddenly, something clicks, and I turn to look at his padawan.

"Ani?"

He grins now, smugly.

"My goodness you've grown," I gasp.

"So have you," he says, obviously trying to be suave. "Only more beautiful, I mean."

Obi Wan shoots him a look, his eyes like daggers.

"Well, for a senator, I mean."

I laugh.

"Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tattooine."

He looks down, his cheeks flaring red. I smile to myself, and notice captain Typho grinning as well.

"Our presence here will be invisible, my lady," Obi Wan says, following me up the steps to the living room. "I can assure you."

"I'm caption Typho of her majesty's security service. Queen Jamilia has been informed of your assignment. I'm grateful that you're here, master Kenobi," says captain Typho. "The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit."

"I don't need more security," I tell him, "I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."

Obi Wan frowns, confused, but carefully choosing his words. "We're here to protect you, senator, not to start an investigation."

"We _will_ find out who is trying to kill you, Padmé," interjects Anakin. "I _promise_ you."

Obi Wan kicks him, and Anakin whips his head around to face him.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner," Obi Wan scolds.

The room grows silent and awkward as the couple continue their squabble.

"I meant in the interest of her protection master, of course."

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you _will_ pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

I lean back in my chair a bit, uncomfortable with the conversation.

" _What_ ," asks Obi Wan, incredulously.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for _local security_ , not _Jedi_. It's _overkill_ , master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do _exactly_ as the council has instructed," orders Obi Wan. "And you will learn your place, young one."

I see an opportunity to end the discussion, and take it.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me, I will retire."

I rise, and Dormé follows me, as we retreat back to my room. Outside the sun is beginning to set, and I've already had too much excitement for one day.

 _That boy is certainly interesting._


	15. Chapter 15 - Nightfall

Chapter 15 - Nightfall

The nights here on Coruscant are beautiful, like a painting of every color imaginable, the lights beaming in from all directions, absolutely stunning. I've missed this place. To think it's been two months.

I change quickly, slipping into my simple silken nightgown, and pushing my hair back with a plain hair tie. I wash my face, letting all the troubles of the day wash away as well. When I'm finally finished, I feel comfortable, calm, and collected.

I duck out of my room to check up on my new security, and find my room oddly empty of bodies. A single figure rests on the couch, hands folded, leaning forward.

"Hey," I call, and he turns to look at me. He's calm at first, but when he locks eyes, his mouth curls up again, and that devilish grin returns.

"Hey," he replies, jumping to his feet.

"Don't let me disturb you," I tell him, but he stays standing, his hands behind his back, pencil-straight, almost like he's standing at attention.

"Is there something I can do?"

"Calm down Ani, it's just me."

He laughs, and softens his posture.

"Where's Obi Wan?"

"He went to check on security downstairs. He left me to keep watch on you."

My stomach turns, just slightly.

"Actually, I was thinking... I've been waiting to find out whose been after me for two months now, and nothing has turned up."

"That's frustrating. I'm surprised they didn't send more qualified officials to help."

"Well, it never got that serious. This is the first attempt where someone has died instead of me."

" _Correction_ , coronation day on Naboo."

"That was at _least_ ten years ago."

"Just saying," he shrugs.

"Anyway. I was thinking, I might be better bait for the killer if those cameras are off. You can sense movement in other rooms, right?"

"Of course," he scoffs.

"Great. I'll cover the cameras."

"Wait," he says, reaching out for me.

"What is it," I ask, confused.

"Take R2 with you. Just in case they use some weird method."

"Good idea," I grin. "Come on, R2." The astromech droid whoops happily, and follows me to my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Anakin rubbing his palms together, uneasily.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But I really do want to know who is trying to kill me. I smile at him, and wave goodnight.

"See you in the morning," he says nervously.

 _oOo_

It's completely black. Sort of a haze surrounds me, and when I lift my hands to see my fingers, I see nothing but the blackness. I'm almost suffocating.

Suddenly, a burst of light appears, a figure, surrounded by a certain glow. It's a man, broad shoulders and long hair, wearing a baggy shirt and pants. I can't make out his face or anything about him, but somehow, I know he's smiling. It's uplifting, the sight of him, and I know he's the one I'll always be in love with. The one who will cherish me and care for me.

He extends a hand, and I reach out I take it.

My eyes flick open, and all I see is a man's chest, someone leaning down over me. I scramble around, trying to get up, when I notice the lightsaber in his hand. It glows blue, very close to my face.

He pants, quickly jumping away, and staring at the window. A dark figure shifts behind it, and suddenly, there is Obi Wan Kenobi, jumping through the window of a several hundred story building to catch my assassin.

"Stay here," Anakin orders before quickly running off down the hall, most likely towards the garage, to follow his master. Dormé and the others rush in after him, quickly moving to my side.

"Are you alright, my lady," asks Dormé, quickly sitting down next to me.

"What happened?"

"The assassin must have found a different way to kill you, a way that didn't mean they had to come into your room. But don't worry. The Jedi will catch him," says Typho, his arms folded in confidence.

I look around, and find the sliced bodies of two worms, thick and white, near my head.

"They must have been using those," I grimace, disgusted.

"Would you like us to take you to a different room-" asks Dormé, "-so you can sleep?"

"No, I'd rather wait for them to return. I want to be sure they come back safe."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision," asks captain Typho.

"It may not be wise, but it's my decision."

He nods, and takes my hand to help me up.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright, M'Lady," asks Dormé again.

"I'm fine," I say again. "But do help me into something else, I can't stand to be in these clothes any longer. Not tonight."

She nods, and leads me back to my closet again. I shiver, the chill of a bad feeling running down my spine.

 _This can't end well._

 _oOo_

The boys return late that night, frazzled and tired. Obi Wan insists that I go back to bed, but I can't sleep until I hear news.

"You were right, this isn't spice miners from Naboo. There's someone out for your head; a bounty hunter," Anakin tells me, his deep blue eyes looking straight back at mine, distracting me with their beautiful dance.

"But we didn't get his name," Obi Wan says, snapping me out of my trance. "We'll be speaking to the Jedi council tomorrow to decide on a course of action."

"Well, you did your best," I tell them. "I would have liked more information..."

"We're not done yet, M'Lady. We now have a lead on the person who is trying to kill you. We'll be here, protecting you and investigating this case until you are safe again." Obi Wan nods his head at me, ensuring that I understand.

"That's really quite helpful, master Jedi, thank you."

Obi Wan rises to leave, and eyes Anakin when he doesn't stand up.

"Are you coming, Anakin?"

"I'm going to stay up a bit later. I can't sleep, anyway."

Obi Wan nods, and eyes me with concern for his padawan in his eyes. I nod back at him, as if I'm telling him that I'll watch over him. Curious, that I should watch my security rather than my security be watching me. It calms him, anyway, and he makes his way to the guest room to sleep.

"So," I begin, "how have you been doing since leaving Tattooine?"

He smirks. "As well as I can, I suppose."

"Do you miss your mother?"

"Every day. I wish I could see her again, but that's against the code."

"Why?"

"Attachment is forbidden. Going to see her would be renewing an old attachment to her."

I nod. "So, the Jedi aren't allowed to be close to anyone?"

"Not really. Not in the way others can." He chuckles, mostly out of self-pity. "We can be close to each other, as teachers, mentors and students, but being in a romantic or loving relationship with someone is... Forbidden."

I sigh. "That's unfortunate. I would have liked for you to see your mother again. I'm sure she's missed you."

He grins, and sort of half laughs, half sobs. "I'm sure she has, too."

 _oOo_

It's early afternoon. Obi Wan and Anakin left early this morning to meet with the council, leaving me alone with my magazines. They're a guilty pleasure of mine, like eating chocolate just before dinner, or skinny dipping in my fountain. Today, my issue is called the Jedi Journal. It tracks the lives and missions of unsuspecting Jedi, and only issues once a year, so it's extra special to be reading one. Every year they do a special ranking of the most attractive Jedi, the top twenty hottest Knights in the Jedi order. They have very special artists illustrate their picks in skimpy clothing, and put them in compromising positions. This year, their top pick is that Nautolan guy, Kit Fisto. And to think he just visited me the other day.

Suddenly, the buzzer rings, and someone steps out of the elevator. I quickly hide my magazine, and go to check who it is, my finger hovering over the comlink which master Kenobi set to go off if I press it. It'll let him know I'm being attacked. I let out a sigh of relief when I see who it is.

"Chancellor Palpatine, so nice of you to drop in."

"It's a pleasure to see you, Padmé. Please, you can call me Sheev. We're not in a public place."

"Sorry, I don't really feel that's appropriate. But it is good to see you. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is," he says, making his way up the steps to sit with me. "The Jedi council has requested I talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well, they want you to lay low, and leave Coruscant for a while."

" _Again_ ," I burst out. "I _just_ got here, and now you want me to _leave_ again?"

"For your own safety, it would be wise for you to return to Naboo. Just for a short time."

"No," I protest. "The Jedi order have no jurisdiction over me."

"No, but I do," Palpatine smiles. "Which is why they sent me. I think it best that you go. If you get killed just because we couldn't convince you to leave the planet, I wouldn't stop blaming myself." He grabs my hand, and holds it tightly in his grasp. "Please, M'Lady. For your own safety."

I stand there, uncomfortably, looking him in the eye. I've never trusted him, not from the start, but he does outrank me now. He can order me away, and I must go.

"I will return to Naboo," I sigh.

"Perfect," he grins. "I'll have your ship readied, you leave in three hours. They're sending Anakin as your escort."

" _Thank you,_ chancellor," I tell him, almost as if I'm telling him to leave.

"Have a safe trip," he says, with a smile. "You'll be back in no time." He gently kisses my cheek, and leaves.

And so, I must return to Naboo. Again.


	16. Chapter 16 - Refugees

Chapter 16 - Refugees

Anakin returns a few hours after the chancellor leaves, his head hanging low and his usual grin absent from his guilty, and yet somehow still beautiful face.

"I take it you heard about my orders," I ask, angrily.

"I'm to escort you, M'Lady. Master Obi Wan will be too busy with another assignment." He looks away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Do you know how long I've been back, Anakin?" I fold my arms, and shift so that he can't avoid my eyes.

"No, M'Lady."

"I've been here for two days. _Two days."_

"I imagine you aren't very excited to go back," he mumbles.

" _Not at all,_ " I burst out.

Suddenly, the elevator buzzes, and Jar Jar emerges.

"Jar Jar, I'm glad to see you," I smile. The Gungan smiles back, and then waves at Anakin.

"Whatta meesa do for yousa, M'Lady?"

"I'll be taking an extended leave of absence." He looks at me, confused. "It will be your responsibility to take my place in the senate. Representative binks, I know I can count on you."

He breathes, and says all he can remember of a course he took before he came here. "Meesa honored to be taking on thissa heavy burden," he says with a nod. "Meesa accept this with moy moy humility and ah-"

"Jar Jar, I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course, M'Lady."

I whip around to continue my packing, which I started earlier that day. Anakin follows me, sheepishly.

"I do not like this idea of hiding," I tell him, angrily.

"Don't worry," he counters. "Now that the council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi Wan long to find this bounty hunter."

I whip around to face him, my frustration burning in my eyes. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the 'Military Creation Act' to not be here when it's fate is decided!" I fling clothing into my arms, and plop them into my suitcase, carelessly.

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us."

Something about his words calms my frazzled nerves, and I feel myself taking the first deep breath I've taken since this afternoon. "Anakin, you've grown up!"

Anakin smirks, coyly. "Master Obi Wan manages not to see it." He moves, distractedly to my window, and plays with a glass orb, making it rise and fall with his powers. "Don't get me wrong... Obi Wan is a great mentor. As wise as master Yoda, and as powerful as master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice." He pauses, in thought. "In some ways... a lot of ways... I'm really ahead of him. Im ready for the trials. But he feels that I'm too unpredictable! He won't let me move on..." He moves away from the window, beginning to pace, angrily.

"That must be frustrating," I say, almost like trying to comfort a child.

"It's worse," He complains, his breaths becoming faster as his emotions become present in his voice. "He's overly critical, he never listens... He doesn't understand! It's not fair!"

"All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."

He sighs, taking a seat at the foot of my bed. "I know."

"Anakin," I coo, and he turns his head to look at me. I can tell he's on the verge of tears, and he wants to let go. "Don't try to grow up too fast."

"But I am grown up," he protests. "You said it yourself." He smirks, and looks at me, his eyes half lidded and beautiful. I can't help but stare at those gorgeous blue oceans, and I feel my stomach flutter, uncomfortably.

"Please don't look at me like that," I ask him, quietly.

"Why not," he challenges.

My heart drops into my stomach, and my body suddenly feels very warm.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," I lie, looking away.

He steps back, shocked. "I'm sorry, M'Lady."

 _oOo_

A few hours later, we find ourselves on a transport ship. The ship is long and flat, with several rows of seats lining each side, and large windows giving us a view of the city as we speed along Anakin sits next to Obi Wan, who folds his arms, annoyed. I keep to my side, where Dormé, dressed in my clothing, and Typho watch over me. For my safety, I'm dressed in a mustard yellow traveling gown, that makes me look less like a senator and more like a peasant. There's no way to really conceal my face, so we decided to make Dormé my new decoy. She doesn't look as much like me as Cordé did, nor is she as regal and practiced as Sabé had been, but she'll do alright. She holds my hand in hers, nervously stroking my fingernails, and biting her lip, until it begins to bleed.

"It'll be okay," I whisper under my breath. She squeezes my hand tighter, almost cutting off my circulation. Her shoulders shake and shudder as she sobs.

The ship finally slows to a stop on the loading yard of a large freight company. The business specializes in transport, and the ship that we'll be leaving on is a cargo ship that's been modified to be hospitable for refugees. The door of the speeder hisses open, and the five of us walk to the front of the speeder to get out. R2 follows us, whirring happily.

Obi Wan quietly advises Anakin. I can't hear what he's saying, but he seems to be laying down the law, and Ani is nodding along, annoyed.

"Be safe, M'Lady," says Typho, taking my hand.

"Thank you, captain," I smile. "Take good care of Dormé, the threat's on you two now."

Dormé sniffs, and tries to force a smile. "He'll be safe with me."

I wrap her in my arms, wishing every kindness and happiness upon her. My career, and the fate of the entire senate rests on her shoulders now. She stifles a sob again, her shoulders shaking in fear.

"You'll be fine," I tell her, taking her hands, and smiling.

"It's not me, M'Lady, I'm worried about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"

Shudder to think of it, but force a laugh instead. "Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

She laughs, remembering the earlier conversation in my room. I nod, and turn away, to face Obi Wan now.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time," he says with a smile.

"I will be most grateful for your speed, master Jedi."

"It's time to go," mumbles Anakin.

"I know."

I hug Dormé one last time, and step out of the speeder, nodding goodbye.

"Anakin, may the force be with you." Obi Wan nods at his padawan, and his padawan nods back.

"May the force be with you, master," Anakin says, and turns toward the freight ship.

Suddenly, my body fills with chills, and my heart sinks into my stomach. Nerves bundle up inside of me, and I begin to breathe more shallowly.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid," I mumble.

"This is my first assignment on my own," Anakin explains, "I am, too."

I look back at him in fear, and he senses my discomfort.

"Don't worry," he reassures me with a smile. "We have R2 with us!"

We share a laugh, and join the crowd of nervous refugees boarding the ship.

 _oOo_

During the hours we spend traveling, I make the most of my time. I packed a thin novel in my suitcase, and now I sit, curled up against the cold durasteel wall of this glorified storage container. The ship doesn't even have hyperspeed, just an old technology called superion. It travels much slower, so a normal three hour trip to Naboo is now an overnight ordeal.

Anakin sits opposite me, floating small pebbles he found on the floor about an inch above his hand. He's doing his best to practice without being noticed, while still staying near me, and under the radar.

I sigh, and fling the book to the side. It's almost 0600 hours, and we haven't eaten yet.

"You up for some food," I ask, casually tossing a wrap around my shoulders.

"Sure," he replies, bored.

We make our way to the small mess hall, and find a couple of crates set up next to another larger crate, and sit. R2 heads to the serving aisle, and grabs us some soup.

"So," say with a smile. "What is it like to be a Jedi?"

"It's alright," he says,

R2 returns with our food, and I thank him, and then turn back to Anakin. "It must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi. Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like-"

"Or be with the people that I love."

I stop, remembering our conversation before. _'Attachment is forbidden. Going to see her would be renewing an old attachment to her.'_

"Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

He laughs, and looks down at our soup. "Attachment is... forbidden, possession is forbidden, compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. So, you might say that we are... _Encouraged_ to love."

He smirks, looking at me again with those sky blue eyes. I feel my heart drop again, and a rush of warmth tingles through my body. I try to mask it with a laugh. "You've changed so much," I stammer.

"You haven't changed a bit," he muses, staring back at me. "You're exactly how I remember you in my dreams."

I feel a shiver, and he looks away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I'll try to control myself."

"It's alright, Ani," I lie. "You're a Jedi, it's normal for you to dream about the future."

He laughs under his breath, and gives me a look again. "Doesn't excuse my behaviors. I'm gonna go back to watch the stuff. You'll be okay with R2."

I nod, and watch him walk away. His shoulders are broad, and strong, his back long and flat, and that bottom...

Whoa. Nevermind, I think, and feel that rush of heat again. Embarrassment, probably.

 _oOo_

I walk back to our spot about half an hour later, because I was taking my time walking back. I wasn't too keen on making a fuss when I got back. He's probably still embarrassed about before. When I get back, he's meditating, his eyes closed, hands on his knees as he sits cross-legged, breathing deeply. I make as little noise as I can while I sit down, and notice his shoulders releasing some tension. He almost grins, but stays mostly neutral.

He isn't having an easy time meditating.

I curl up against the wall, and yawn. It's early to be going to sleep, but I try to anyway, and after a few hours of laying down facing the wall, I feel myself drifting off.

Tomorrow, I'll be home.


	17. Chapter 17 - Return to Naboo

Chapter 17 - Return to Naboo

When morning comes, I don't really feel it. But it must be morning, because the majority of the other refugees in this rust bucket are getting up, Anakin included. I don't imagine he slept, at all. He's in the same meditative position he was in before, and there's no way he sleeps like that.

I stretch and yawn, and Anakin grins at me as I wipe my eyes.

"Did you sleep well," he asks.

"It was okay. The floor was rather uncomfortable. I imagine you didn't sleep at all."

"No," he laughs under his breath. "I didn't."

I shake my head at him, disapprovingly. "You know, even with those nightmares, you have to sleep sometimes."

He nods, ashamed. "I just don't want to see her suffering."

It doesn't feel good to be telling him off, especially because he has a good reason not to sleep. But still, he is a child. Or rather, a teenager.

He looks up at me once more. Ugly purple bruise-like bags circle his eyes, and the whites of his eyes are bloodshot, like he'd been crying. But still, he captures my gaze with those baby blues of his.

I sigh, trying to shake it off, and stand up.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," I tell him.

"Take R2 with you," Anakin replies, and the droid chirps.

I nod, and he falls in line behind me. As we turn the corner of the hall, I take one last glance at Anakin. He's crouched over, his head resting on his thumbs. My heart sinks to see him like this.

R2 beeps, annoyed.

"Coming," I tell him, and chase after the astromech.

 _oOo_

We finally end our journey in the early afternoon. The ship lands in a large shipping yard, and the refugees are unloaded first. Anakin carries my bags again, and I feel bad for letting him. But he doesn't make a fuss, and we walk in silence to the transit speeder, which will take us to the capital. I stay quiet as we fly, and Anakin watches me, silently.

When we get to Theed, he takes my things and smiles.

"Ready?"

"Always," I reply, leading him to the palace.

"So, even though it's only been two days, you must be glad to be back."

I nod. "It's wonderful here. The colors, the city, the art."

"I suppose that's why you wanted to be queen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he shifts uncomfortably, "This place is the picture of beauty, and you must have wanted to make sure that that beauty never dies, that it's perfection through all the years. You must have seen that as part of the reason you even campaigned for Legislation."

"I suppose," I shrug, "but really, it was because I want to protect, and to make a change, in any way I can. And when I really thought about it, the best way to make change is government. So I joined the junior legislature when I was eight years old, and it just took over my life. didn't ever intend to become queen, I only cared about the refugee placement programs, but when the time came, it turned out to be all I've ever wanted. And more."

We make our way through the central square, past the fountain, and up the stairs.

"I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I look back on it I'm not sure I was old enough. Not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they even tried to amend the constitution so you could stay in office."

"I was relieved when my two terms were up. But when the queen asked me to serve as senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree with her," he says. "I think the republic needs you. I'm glad that you chose to serve."

I smile to myself. It's nice to know that he thinks that. I didn't think anyone really cared, but I guess I've been proven wrong.

"Thank you," I say after a long pause. He smiles at me, and we make our way to the throne room.

 _oOo_

"Senator Amidala," exclaims the governor, Sio Bibble, as I pass through the doors of the throne room. Anakin ducks behind me, trying to stay inconspicuous. "We're glad you've arrived safely!"

"Welcome, senator," Queen Jamilia says. She doesn't try to mask who she was before she took on the scar. Her voice is just as it was before when she was elected. The face paint does little to mask her sun-kissed skin, and she leaves her hands exposed so that anyone in the room can see her identity. She doesn't hide her people behind her mask.

"It is wonderful to back," I smile, speaking as eloquently as I do in senate. I take a seat in the chair to the right of the Queen, and she smiles at me.

"So, senator," Governor Bibble begins, "tell us of the recent events at the senate."

"The senate is discussing the _Military Creation Act_. They intend to create an army for the republic, to combat the threats from the trade federation. At the same time, several members of the senate are leaving, and creating a new governing body, the _Confederacy of Independent Systems,_ or as we call them, the Separatists."

"But surely the senate is not supporting this," Governor Bibble asks.

"There must be no true threat here," continues Queen Jamilia.

"It's a very real threat!" I look up at the queen, my nerves almost present on my voice. "If the senate votes to create an army I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."

Governor Bibble stammers in disbelief. "It's unthinkable," he objects. "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the republic."

The Queen looks to me, in despair. "Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the separatists back into the republic?"

I almost sigh. "Not if they feel threatened." Their eyes follow me, their eyebrows turned up in concern, hoping for my next words to be good news. But they aren't. "My guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guilds for help."

Governor Bibble almost jumps up from his chair. "It's outrageous," he exclaims, "but after four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the senate is powerless to resolve this crisis."

The Queen looks to me, and then back to the governor, and back again, nervously. She's silent for a moment, and we must look to her for an answer. Finally, she speaks.

"We must keep our faith in the republic."

I nod, and so does the governor. We rise, and the Queen's handmaidens fall into formation behind her. She walks with me, smiling gently.

'The day we stop believing democracy can work," she laments, "is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes," I agree.

"In the meantime you must consider your own safety." Queen Jamilia turns to look at Anakin, and I can see in her eyes that she finds him just as attractive as I do.

"What is your suggestion, master Jedi," asks the governor, as if speaking to a friend.

I cut Anakin off before he even speaks. "Oh Anakin's not a Jedi yet. He's still a padawan learner. But I was thinking-"

"Hold up a minute," Anakin protests.

I dismiss him. "Excuse me. I was thinking I would stay in the lake country. There's some places up there that are very isolated."

"Excuse me," Anakin protests again, more firmly this time. "I'm in charge of security here, M'Lady."

"And this is my home, I know it very well, that is why we're here." He looks back at me, defiant, but his hard exterior almost seems to chip. "I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance."

He blushes, and looks away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, M'Lady," he mumbles,

Jamilia graciously fills the awkward silence. "Perfect. It's settled then."

 _oOo_

The sun begins to set in the distance as we leave the palace. Anakin and I walk at the same pace, our shoes clicking on the hard cobblestones of the square. Well, circle really. The main square is round, with a large greenery and water display in the center. We're heading to the trains, so we can stay with my parents before going to the lake country. I didn't get to see them last time I was here, so now seems like a good time to visit.

Sabé, my old decoy, still works at the palace, as a senior handmaiden. She walks with us now, wearing the widest grin I've ever seen her wear, which, on a normal person might equate to a smirk.

"It's been too long, M'Lady," Sabé gushes, the excitement which runs through her, though not plain to anyone else, is plain to me.

"Sabé. You're not my maiden anymore. My name is Padme!"

She laughs. "I'm sorry, Padmé, I just... Relapsed back in time."

"How is your injury?"

She shakes her head. "You don't need to worry about that, Padmé. I'm doing alright."

"I want to know."

Sabé bites her lip, nervously.

"Well," she begins, "it's nice not to have a _time of the month_ anymore."

Anakin sputters. _"What!?"_

I turn to him, and he looks back at me, his mouth agape. "Sabé was stabbed on a mission, and now she is unable to have children."

His eyes practically bulge out of his head, and I smile, realizing I will have to explain.

"About two years after the liberation, I was evacuated to O'hma-D'un, our largest moon. There's a settlement of Gungans there, mostly farmers and unskilled labourers. While I was there, we were attacked, and Sabé was being my decoy that day."

"It was a _freak_ attack, really," Sabé explains. "Some _sicko_ with a kitchen knife."

"But somehow, he broke through our ranks, and got his blade into Sabé. There was so much blood..." I trail off, the memories, the images of Crimson syrup dripping onto the ground, sabe's face growing pale as the blood drained from her body. "We could have lost her that day."

Sabé smiles. "You didn't lose me. And we didn't lose you. That's what counts!"

"You sacrificed yourself to protect me. And I am grateful. Which is why I want to know how you're doing. I want to repay you for what you did for me."

"The best way you can repay me," Sabé says, turning so that she's walking backwards now, "is to have your own children, for me."

She shoots a glance to Anakin, who, luckily, happens to looking away. I shake my head at her, and she almost giggles.

"Ready to go, M'Lady," Anakin asks as we near the train station.

"As I'll ever be."

"Be safe, Padmé," Sabé says, taking me in her arms.

"I will. I'll miss you," I tell her.

Anakin and I board the train, and I watch as Sabé disappears into the distance. I don't even notice when the tear drips over the edge of my eyelid. It's only when I taste the salt of my own tears that I notice that I'm crying.

I wish I could make it up to her.


	18. Chapter 18 - In Love with You

Chapter 18 - In Love with You

We arrive in my neighborhood about thirty minutes later. This area of Theed is completely populated by rich families, mine included. It should be the safest part of town, but we do have a problem with thugs who come late at night, looking for the odd house who forgot to set their alarm.

Anakin looks out the windows of the train, his mouth hanging slightly open, wonder in his eyes. I suppose he hasn't seen a neighborhood as well-kept as this. It's easy to understand his wonder. Thick drapes of ivy twine and crawl down the walls of buildings, over the reddish cobblestones. Fountains of water spill over stone displays, and thick lawns of lush, green grass spread along every lawn. The streets are lined with black durasteel light posts, with off-white orbs of bright light hovering over their posts.

"This place is amazing," Anakin breathes.

I shake my head. "I forgot you grew up in the opposite part of town."

"If by _opposite part of town,_ you mean the _slums_ , then yeah."

I shrug, and stand up. He follows me, and I lead him off the train and through the station. R2 whirrs happily as we dismount the train. I suppose he didn't like that very much. Anakin, on the other hand, is quite the opposite. He looks up, his mouth agape with awe as we pass under the skylights draped with ivy vines, and through the rose garden which surrounds the paths.

"You coming," I call.

"Yeah," he mumbles, absentmindedly.

R2 bumps into Anakin's legs, making him stumble, and beeps angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Anakin grouches, and runs to catch up with me. I roll my eyes.

We make our way through the winding streets, avoiding the odd speeder, and jaywalking across the road more than anyone should. My house is near the lake, which is a ways away from the station. Anakin doesn't complain, but he doesn't really pay attention to walking either. It's more like he's following me mindlessly, like a monster. Finally, the house comes into view, and I smile.

"There's my house," I exclaim, and Anakin whips his head around to look at it.

My house is the oldest one on the street, and the most beautiful. The ivy on our house almost covers the entire wall, and there are several pools of water on the front lawn, with tiny fish teeming inside. Anakin is silent as he follows me up to the front door, trying not to stare and seem impolite. I ring the doorbell, and musical tone rings throughout the house. I hear the familiar thumping of my father's feet running across the halls, trying to get to the door as fast as he can.

The door swings open with a gentle squeak, and behind it waits my father, a wide smile on his face.

"Padmé! Welcome home!"

"Hi, dad," I smile, and wrap my arms around him.

"Who is this, he asks, one eyebrow lifted."

I turn around to see Anakin, with a stupid grin on his face. R2 stands behind him, whirring angrily.

"This is Anakin," I explain. "He's my Jedi protector."

"Ah," my father smiles. "Always nice to meet a Jedi!" He extends a hand, and Anakin takes it.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Anakin says with a grin.

"Padmé, why don't you go up to your room and change? That's not proper dinner attire, love."

I nod, and glance over at Anakin. He isn't even looking at me, to busy taking in the house.

"Watch over him, won't you," I ask my father, barely over a whisper.

 _oOo_

I descend from my room again a few minutes later, in a green wrap and long green skirt, with gold weaving all around my belt and several gold necklaces dangling from my neck. My mother waits for me down in the hall, preparing dinner.

"Glad you made it home safely," she smiles, and glances at someone sitting in the dining room.

"Auntie Padmé, auntie Padmé," two small voices cheer, and my nieces come bounding around the corner, skipping and cheering. Pooja and Ryoo smile wide when they see me, wrapping their tiny arms around me. I crouch down so that I can hug them better, and shoot my mother a look. This was supposed to be a small gathering.

"Look at you," my sister says from the archway. "It's been so long!"

"It's nice to see you again, Sola," I say, and hug her as well.

"And it's good to see you, alive," Sola whispers in my ear. "It would have been very hard for me and everyone in this family if you had been killed." I feel her arms tighten ever so slightly, almost like she doesn't want to let go.

I pull away, and gently stroke her cheek with my thumb. "I'm doing fine, Sola. But how are you?"

I can tell she's about to cry, but she takes a deep breath, and tries to smile. "It's been hard without their father, but we're surviving."

"Padmé, Sola, I need some help with these dishes," my mother calls.

I take a dish towel from the drawer, and start drying the dishes, while my sister puts them away. Outside the window of our kitchen is our garden, which circles a large, well kept tree that offers shade in the summertime and protection from the cold wind in the wintertime. Anakin's dark figure moves beneath it, using the force to pick up fallen leaves, or stopping to meditate.

"So, Padmé," Sola prods, "who is that attractive young man walking around our garden?"

I scoff. "He's my Jedi protector. Nothing more."

"That's strange," my mother mumbles.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," my mother explains, "he just... Looks at you in ways I've never seen anyone look at anyone else. Well, other than your father."

"Oh Padmé," Sola teases, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing," I protest. "He's a friend."

"Oh Padmé. I think, judging by the way he looks at you-"

"Stop-"

"I think that boy is in love with you!"

There is a moment of silence. I know Anakin likes me. He's had a hard time hiding it. And maybe I like him. But I'm a senator, he's a Jedi, and this kind of thing just doesn't happen.

"Anakin is a Jedi. He isn't allowed to fall in love."

Sola shakes her head. "Not being allowed never stopped anybody."

"It'll stop him," I sigh. "I guarantee it."

 _oOo_

Dinner is unnervingly awkward. Anakin sits across from me, and my nieces sit on each side of me, because they couldn't decide which one of them got to sit next to me. Sola sits to Anakin's left, and my mother to his right, with my father at the end of the table. I try to eat quietly without making a fuss about my presence, but that's impossible when your nieces are my nieces. They're constantly asking Anakin and I questions that the adults are too polite to ask.

"Have you killed anyone," Ryoo asks, making Anakin shift in his seat.

"I guess," he answers, "but they were all bad guys."

"Did you make your own glowy sword," Pooja asks, not understanding the first question.

"Yeah, I did. Every Jedi gets to make their own lightsaber."

"Do you like my auntie," Ryoo asks now, not wanting to be outdone by her younger sister.

Anakin stutters, but then collects himself, and answers. "Yes, I do like your auntie, she is a good friend."

"No, no, no," Ryoo protests. "I mean do you _like_ like her!"

Anakin turns to look at me, and I have to think on my feet.

"Girls, aren't you done your dinner? Why don't you wash up and play?"

Ryoo looks at me with suspicious eyes, but Pooja is more than happy to go play.

Once they're gone, the dinner returns to normal, or at least, sort of normal. The adults don't ask any questions, too afraid to embarrass themselves. I thank social constructs for that.

We finish around 06:00, and Anakin and I have to head to our hiding place. As we make our way back to the train station, I let a final breath out, and begin to laugh.

"What's so funny," Anakin asks, confused.

"Nothing," I say, "I'm just glad to be out of that house. Those girls were not going to leave us alone."

He nods his head, a distressed look in his eyes. It's strange. He used to be so happy, constantly smiling, but ever since he came back into my life, it's like someone has been torturing him into submission. But I can't do anything about that, so I decide to let him be.

 _oOo_

We arrive at the lake house about an hour later, and in the summer sun it looks a bit more like midday, so we decide to take a stroll by the water. I've redone my hair, so that it mimicks a seashell, and I wear a loose-fitting gown which travels to the floor, changing colors from yellow to pink to purple. He takes his ugly poncho off, and we go out around the house.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," I say. "I've missed this place."

"You mean you came here before?"

"Yeah. We used to come here for school retreat. We'd to swim to that island every day. I loved the water." Memories flood back to me now, images of a dark haired boy with blue eyes. My first kiss. "We used to lay out on the sand, and let the sun dry us, and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

"I don't... Like sand," Anakin stumbles. I look over at him, confused. He grew up on a planet covered in sand. He should be just fine with it. "It's coarse, and rough, and irritating," he explains, "and it gets everywhere. But... Not like here..." He turns to look at me, and something is so inviting in his eyes. I can help but look into his face. Watching his lips move as he speaks, and wondering what it would be like if they were moving against mine.

"Here everything is soft..." His hand moves from the balcony railing, and gently grazes my skin, making my shiver with delight. "And smooth."

I don't even realize it's happening until it's already happening. His face moves closer to mine, and for some reason, I can't stop my face from moving closer to his. My head is swimming in his eyes, in him. His lips touch mine, first gently, then more forcefully as he deepens the kiss. My head instinctually rolls back, so he can kiss me more. I want more, my body wants it.

"No," I stop myself, realizing what I had just done. Anakin is a Jedi. I am a senator. We can't be together, so I shouldn't tease him. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry, m'lady, Anakin says, embarrassed at his actions.

I turn to go inside, leaving him alone on the balcony, and decide to turn in early. I can almost hear him, crying to himself, in anger and frustration, when he goes to bed.

My heart sinks only farther and farther into my stomach, thinking about the day to come.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Meadow

Chapter 19 - The Meadow

I'm up before the sun rises that morning, just moving from room to room doing random tasks, like straightening a picture frame or placing pillows on appropriate couches. I'm not really sure what else to do with my time.

Anakin joins me just before dawn, only wearing his thin brown shirt, halfway undone, and pants, without shoes. He sits in the living area on the circular rug, meditating. I wish I had that kind of peace. Out of a lack of things to do, I move over to join him in the living room, with a book. I haven't read this one since I was a little girl, and back then it confused me. I wonder if still will.

I settle into the couch and Anakin moves to leave.

"You're leaving," I ask, putting my book down for a moment.

"Yeah," he mumbles. "I... Finished."

I know he's lying.

"Don't feel any obligation to leave just because I want to read. Your time is just as important as mine."

He grins. "I'm sure the senate would disagree."

I nod, and leave the book on the end table next to me. "Why don't we go out? I know a little meadow near here, we can go have lunch."

He smiles, and nods. "Sounds like a good idea."

 _oOo_

The summers here on Naboo are glorious. Warm, but not too hot, stormy at night, and always sunny during the daytime. I'd come to this meadow almost every day when I was staying at the lake house. We'd bring our lunches and have a picnic, surrounded by friends and family. I breathe in the sweet scent of the meadow, letting it fill my body.

"This place is beautiful," Anakin breathes, gently setting down our picnic basket.

"Isn't it," I agree. "I spent many happy days here."

Anakin almost dives into the soft, tall grass, like a little boy jumping into a snowdrift, or a pile of leaves. I laugh, joining him as he rolls around in the grass. We giggle together, smiling wide, forgetting our cares.

"When is the last time you came here," Anakin asks, inquisitively.

"Probably about twelve years ago," I reply, sitting up and pulling grass out of my hair. "I came here with the other members of student service."

"Would I know any of them?"

"Mmm..." I mumble, trying to remember. My class spanned several systems, and a lot of the students weren't from Naboo. "Senator Clovis from Scipio was part of the class," I tell him, "and then there was senator Chuchi from Pantora. And of course, _him_..." I sigh as I remember him. He was... Beautiful.

"Something tells me this ' _him_ ' was a bit more than just a classmate to you."

"Yeah, _he_ was," I confess. " _He_ was my first kiss."

"What was _he_ like," he asks.

"I don't know," I mumble.

"Sure you do," he argues, "you just don't want to tell me."

"Are you gonna use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me," I tease.

"They only work on the weak minded."

"Alright," I cave. "I was twelve. His name was Paulo, we were both in the legislative youth program. He was a few years older than I. Very cute. Dark curly hair, dreamy eyes-"

"Alright, I get the picture," Anakin interrupts. "Whatever happened?"

"I went into public service," I explain, "he went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one," Anakin smirks.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?"

He almost laughs. "I like two or three. But I'm not really sure about one of them."

We chuckle, and I turn away to look at the grass I'd been fiddling with. His look made my stomach sort of turn, and heat rushes to my cheeks.

"I don't think the system works," he says, idly.

"How would you have it work," I ask.

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the matter. Agree what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it."

"That's exactly what we do," I explain. "The trouble is, the people don't always agree."

"Well then, they should be made to."

"By whom, who's gonna make them?"

"I dunno, someone!"

"You?"

"Of course not me!"

"But someone."

He nods. "Someone wise."

"Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me," I sigh, looking back down at the grass.

"Well," he smirks. "If it works."

I look back at him, almost ready to punch him, but he's almost... Smiling. I can't tell if he's serious or not. A long silence falls, as we stare at each other. Then, he grins, almost teasing.

"You're making fun of me," I laugh.

"Oh, no," Anakin chuckles, "I'd be much too afraid to tease a senator!"

We laugh together, and I look at him again, and his smile. His lips again, soft and...

Snap out of it, I tell myself.

"Coming," Anakin asks, extending a hand to help me up.

"Yeah," I stammer, taking his hand. He pulls me up, a little too quickly, and I end up ramming into him. He stumbles back, surprised, but laughs.

"You almost kissed me," he snorts.

I smack the back of his head, and laugh. "Whatever!"

He winks at me, and takes off, running.

"Betcha I can ride one of these things," he says, making a beeline for a shaak.

The shaak bleats, and complains as Anakin jumps up on top of it, and charges. Anakin whoops as he tries to steady himself on top of the monstrous animal, laughing as he goes. I run after them, grinning from ear to ear. They careen through the hills, wind blowing the grass around them, flinging seeds and pollen up into the air in a whirlwind of scents and colours. I laugh as Anakin slips and stumbles on the shaak's slippery skin, but quickly regains his balance and whoops.

Then the shaak bucks, and Anakin is sent flying off of it's back and onto he grass. My heart falls, and so does my grin. The animal, unaware of the danger, tramples over him, disregarding the danger. The shaak is a heavy animal, and could seriously injure anyone under their feet.

"Ani," I call, hoping that he'll get up and tell me he's okay.

He grunts, and tries to stand, pushing up with his palms against he grass, and a feeling of relief rises in me.

Then, almost in slow motion, his hands slip, and he collapses, his back no longer moving with his breaths, and his body laying still. My heart drops into the floor, and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Anakin," I call, rushing over to him, praying that he's alright. "Anakin!"

I turn him over, my breaths coming in pants.

He laughs, turning back so he can see me, his arms come up to block his face, anticipating that I'd hit him. I feel so relieved, and yet so angry that he tricked me. But my anger is trumped by the very sight of his smile, the laugh which is like music to my ears. I smack him on the chest, and hug him close.

He pulls me under him, wanting to pin me down. _Not on my watch_ , I think, and I pull him under me. He retaliates, one more pull from him, but I'm absolutely sure I won't be cornered. I pull him one last time, and he gives up with a laugh.

I win.

 _oOo_

We pack up to leave, and he watches me closely. I try to ignore him, but his eyes follow my every move, like he's mesmerized by me. I know he likes me. And I know I like him... But there's so many things in our way. There's nothing I can do. So instead, I just smile at him, and ask for help carrying the basket. It's not heavy, but if he has something to do, then he won't stare at me as much.

I flip my hair behind my ear and smile. "It's been a really great afternoon with you, Ani."

"Yeah," he says, "for me, too."

I try to sneak a glance at him again, and catch him glancing at me. I blush, and look away, trying to mask my embarrassment. I hear him shift hands with his basket, and feel his calloused fingers against my chin, guiding me to look at him again.

I should stop him.

But I can't.

Our eyes meet again, and his eyelids lower, so that only half of his eye is visible. It's bedroom eyes, like so many I've seen before and turned away. But for some reason, I can't turn his away. My mouth sort of drops open, slightly, inviting him to kiss me.

He drops the basket, and his other hand takes my other cheek, guiding my face to his. My heartbeat pounds in my ears, and I want nothing more than to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine again, like before on the balcony.

My eyelids flutter closed, ready to accept the kiss, when his hands suddenly drop. Immediately, I open my eyes, to see Anakin, bending over to pick up the basket again.

"Sorry, M'Lady. It won't happen again."

I nod, secretly resenting the idea. I want this. I need this. But I can't have it. Not now, not ever. I can't let my emotions for this boy get in the way of his life as a Jedi, and my career as a politician. His shoulders slump slightly, and I hear him sigh. I know he can feel my emotions, and he knows I'm disappointed. But it's for the good of us both.

The rest of the walk is silent, and awkward. The tension between us keeps us from speaking again, though. A single tear falls from my eye as I feel my heart breaking, knowing that I've fallen, head over heels, for a boy I'll never have.


	20. Chapter 20 - It Would Destroy Us

**Warning!**

 **This chapter is the reason that the story rating changed, because something only slightly sexual happen _s_ at the end of this chapter, only a small example of what will happen in the future. If that's not your cup of tea, you should probably leave now. **

**I hope you enjoy,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kitty Greene**

Chapter 20 - It Would Destroy Us

Anakin and I approach the lake house late that afternoon, silently walking together. The atmosphere between us might be so thick it could be cut with a knife, and my body almost physically cringes up.

"Padmé," the lake housemaid calls, waving excitedly, "you've received a transmission from senator Organa!"

I audibly sigh in relief, and look over at Anakin.

"Perhaps your master captured the bounty hunter, and my message is telling us this is all over."

"Maybe," Anakin says, "but I wouldn't count on it."

I shrug, and run off without him, not wanting to waste a single second in the torturous awkwardness that is our emotions for each other.

The maid hands me the holotransmitter, and I smile. "You said this is from senator Organa?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, umm?"

"Kaya."

"Thanks, Kaya," I wave, and take the transmitter to my bedroom.

The transmitter opens with a click, and I press the button to relay the message. Then, a hologram of senator Organa appears, and smiles at me.

"Senator Amidala," he begins, "If you've received this message, it means you are alright."

 _Oh. He's just checking up on me._

"The other members of the opposition miss you. Even though Jar Jar is a talented speaker and the clear correct choice to represent the Naboo while you are away, his nerves about taking over your place may get away from him. Honestly, it may have been better to have your handmaiden, Dormé, decoy for you at senate meetings. Her word may be taken more seriously than representative Binks'. Even so, we wait for your return. Hopefully, this all blows over quickly."

I almost put the transmitter away, but he stops me with one final addition.

"Also, senator Clovis has been looking for you for the last few days. We've turned him away every time, but he's stubborn. It might be good for you to stay away from him when you return."

I roll my eyes and flop over onto the couch, audibly sighing with discontent. Can't he just leave me alone for a while?

"I'm guessing it's bad news," Anakin says as he slips into the room.

"Yeah," I say, propping my chin up on my hands. "An admirer is gonna start pestering me again."

"An admirer," Anakin asks, a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah. He's been on my back since I finished my last term as Queen. He doesn't know how to leave me alone."

"You know, as a Jedi, I'm allowed to make him go away."

"He's a senator. Might be a bad idea," I sigh. "Thanks anyway, though."

He sits down next to me, watching me. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah," I say, standing up. "I'm going to change for dinner. This dress is covered in dirt."

He smiles at me, and watches me leave. I shut the door quietly behind me, and throw myself onto the bed, scrambling for a pillow to scream into. When I'm done, I look back at the door, and the small sliver of light that comes from the other room.

He's there, listening. Or... Waiting for me. I don't know why, but I feel safer with him nearby. Like nobody could ever hurt me. I take a deep breath, and get up, watching his shadow disappear.

Just a few more days.

 _oOo_

I emerge from my room dressed in a tight fitting evening gown, with a sash made of black feathers. My hair is tied back into an intricate braid, with three circles of silver adorning my forehead. I probably shouldn't be wearing this, I don't know what possessed me to put it on. It's a little... Revealing. But, I'll wear whatever I want, and nobody can stop me.

When I enter the dining room, Anakin is waiting for me, a polite smile on his face. As I walk to my spot, I notice his eyes following me. It's a familiar feeling, enough men have done it to me before, but this time it's different. His eyes are hungry, just like any other man, but I feel like I want to be eaten, like I'd give myself to him if he asked.

I shake my head, and take my seat.

"Good evening," Anakin says, and looks away, embarrassed with himself for staring.

"Hungry," I ask.

"Starving," he smiles, confident enough to look at me again.

Kaya brings out two plates of food, just a little bit of a taste before we start our meal. Anakin takes his and immediately stuffs it in his mouth, forgetting himself.

I cough, quietly.

He curses to himself, and slows down, enjoying the food as best he can. I almost laugh out loud, but I don't want to embarrass him.

"So, Anakin, do you have any stories to tell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I sigh, leaning on the table with my elbow, "we've been talking a lot about me lately. I want to know about you."

He blushes, and gives me a crooked grin. "Yeah, yeah I've got some stories."

"Well?"

 _oOo_

 _Anakin and Obi Wan watched as the Twi'leks of Ryloth rejoiced. The trade federation had been expelled, and everything had been going well._

 _"Ready to go back," Obi Wan asked, turning his head to look at his student._

 _"More than anything," Anakin replied, grinning. "I don't think I can take much more of this."_

 _Behind him a trail of young women followed, all chattering amongst each other. Their eyes scanned every inch of the young Jedi, and they were practically licking their lips with desire._

 _"Getting tired of the attention," Obi Wan teased._

 _"Yeah," Anakin said, turning back to see two more young girls join the group._

 _"Well, we're not quite done yet."_

 _Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm surprised you haven't noticed it, but there's a strange presence here. I think we should check it out, it may prevent any further problems."_

 _Anakin sighed. "Alright, fine. This had better be quick though."_

 _Obi Wan smiled. "I'm sure it will be."_

 _They set out towards the cragged rocks of the mountainside, and Anakin dragged his feet. His mouth was downturned into a glum expression, and he sighed loudly as they approached._

 _"Quit your whining," Obi Wan nagged. "We're almost there."_

 _Obi Wan ducked under a sharp overhang, and stepped in the dark, damp cave._

 _"It's like it's beneath us," he mused, stroking his beard. "Strange."_

 _"You brought me all the way here for nothing," Anakin complained._

 _Suddenly, the floor rumbled and shook._

 _"Did you feel that," Obi Wan asked._

 _"Yeah," Anakin answered, not quite afraid, but not quite confident either._

 _Suddenly, the floor gave out from under them, and Anakin's stomach flew up into his chin, as he plummeted to the ground._

 _Anakin wondered if his life would flash before his eyes as he fell, or when he hit the ground. Either way, he didn't get to find out, because he broke his fall on a jutting rock, and rolled down to the floor in a cloud of dust._

 _"Ugh," he groaned as he propped himself up on the heels of his palms. "Master, I think we found the strange presence."_

 _He waited for his master's reply, but it was silent, aside from the noise of the cave._

 _"Master?"_

 _Silent._

 _The dust began to clear, and there, sprawled out on the floor of the cave, was his master, unconscious. He'd hit his head on a rock on the way down. But that was not all the dust revealed. It took all that was in Anakin not to scream. For there, above him, towered seven menacing gundarks._

 _Anakin gasped nervously, and reached out to kick his master awake. No response. He kicked him again. Nothing. Anakin cursed under his breath. Finally, he kicked him one last time in a desperate attempt for help._

 _"Ugh," Obi Wan groaned, his eyes barely sliding open, his mouth downturned into a painful grimace._

 _"Master," Anakin breathed, "are you alright?"_

 _Obi wan didn't answer, he only groaned. At a loss for what to do, Anakin did the only thing he could do, and slung his master over his shoulder, one hand holding him there, the other holding his saber._

 _The gundarks growled and spat, baring their thick, sharp claws at Anakin, threatening to swing. Anakin brought the blade of his saber up to protect his master, and sliced the claw right off of one of the gundarks. It roared with anger, and Anakin had to think fast to jump out of the way of the following blow._

 _"How do I get out of here," he muttered to himself._

 _The gundark straightened up to strike again, long strings of saliva dripping from it's jowls. It was such a tall beast that its head almost reached the opening in the ceiling. And then it dawned on Anakin._

 _He jumped up into the gundark's hand, and then up to the beast's head. He stumbled there for a moment, but quickly regained his balance, and made the final jump, up to the ledge. Safely away from the monsters, Anakin let out a breath of relief._

 _"Well done, my young apprentice," Obi Wan groaned. "Let's get out of here."_

 _oOo_

I laugh, and Anakin smirks, remembering the event.

"I rescued him. I'll never let him forget it."

The evening passes in gleeful storytelling, as Anakin recounts the missions he's been on with his master. I barely take my eyes off him as he talks, watching his lips move as he speaks, grinning at moments he remembers as funny, and frowning at serious moments.

"And when I go to them, we went into aggressive negotiations," he laughs as we begin our dessert, a bow of fresh fruit.

"Aggressive negotiations, what's that," I ask, grinning.

"Well," he chuckles, "negotiations with a lightsaber!"

I snicker, and pick up my cutlery to cut my Pearfruit, when suddenly it lifts off of my plate and toward Anakin. I stutter and watch as the fruit floats through the air, gently gliding towards him and his wide grin.

"If master Obi Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy," he says, slicing the fruit with his knife. Then, he gently lifts the section of fruit into the air, and pushes it back to me. I can tell he wants me to catch it in my mouth, but I don't want him to get any more excited than he already is. I simple stick out my fork and pierce the soft skin, then take a bite. He laughs quietly, and the rest of the meal continues in almost awkward silence.

"Should we move to the living room," I ask as I fold up my napkin and place it on the table.

He nods, and follows me as I lead him to the living room. The fireplace is lit, and crackles noisily. All the other lights are off, and I opt not to turn them on. Instead, I take a seat on the sofa beside the fire, and Anakin sits beside me.

For a moment, everything is peaceful, there is no threat on my life, there is no Jedi, there is no senate. Just Anakin and I, in a dimly lit room, together, alone.

Anakin sighs, and meets my gaze. I can tell he's conflicted, but I can't stop him from saying what he feels.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you." He looks up at me, embarrassed, but he continues. "And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you-" he gasps for air, on the verge of tears. "-I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that that kiss will not become a scar."

I look away, ashamed. How could I have done this to him?

"You are in my very soul, tormenting me," he says, a torturer's expression in his eyes. "What can I do? I will do anything that you ask."

His shoulder heave and he reaches for my hands, trapping them in his. I look away, unable to look him in the eye again.

"If you are suffering as much as I am please, tell me."

"I can't. We can't, it's just not possible," I protest.

"Anything is possible, Padmé, listen to me-"

"No, you listen! We live in a real world, come back to it! You're studying to become a Jedi, I'm-" I have to force these words out, "I'm a senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, it'll take us to a place we cannot go. Regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something," he exclaims.

I shake my head. "I will not let you give up your future for me."

"You are asking me to be rational," he says. "That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish that I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't."

"I will not give in to this."

He turns his back to me, his shoulders shuddering, his breath coming in gasps. "Well, you know it would have to be that way. We could keep it a secret," he suggests.

"We'd be living a lie. One we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin, could you live like that?"

"No," he fumbles, biting his lip. "You're right. It would destroy us."

 _oOo_

I return to my room late that night, exhausted and overwhelmed. Anakin is in the room next to mine, but I doubt he's sleeping. After all that we said tonight, all that we did today, I don't think I can fall asleep either.

I roll over onto my bed, and let my body lurch and sob, my cries just quiet enough so that Anakin can't hear them, but loud enough to be heard. Hot tears drip from my eyes, and my shoulders shake and shudder, like my unhappiness is trying to jump out of my body, and run away. Visions of Anakin race through my head, his smile, his hands, his lips against mine.

Something inside me shifts, and my abdomen fills with warmth. My stomach lurching, but not in a bad way.

I remember the feeling of his calloused fingertips against my cheeks, his chapped lips against mine. But something I don't remember begins. I feel his hands sliding down my back, pressing into the small of my back, bringing me closer to him.

I open my eyes, but nobody is there. And yet, I wanted so badly for it to be real. The smell of his clothes, the feel of his hands, his lips across my skin, the sound of his breathing.

I roll over, onto my back, and take off my dress, opting for a blue silk nightgown, then pull the braid out of my hair. It's a little better, the other dress was rather constricting.

I look up at the mirror, and notice my flushed cheeks.

What am I doing? This is not okay, I can't do this with him in mind. He's six years younger than me, he's a Jedi, it's wrong.

And yet, it feels so right.

I curl into the sheets of my bed, and shift my nightgown up.

 _I shouldn't do this._

With a mind of its own, my finger brushes over my most sensitive area.

 _I'm going to do this._


	21. Chapter 21 - Night Terrors

Chapter 21 - Night Terrors

 _His laugh fills the air and makes my heart swell. I watch as his head reels back, his shoulders heave as his voice escapes from him in joyful bursts. My head swims in his voice, in his being, in him. He smiles at me, and I realize that I recognize his face._

 _"Anakin," I breathe, a smile stretching across my face._

 _"I love you, Padme," he says, taking my hand in his own._

 _He leans over to kiss me, and my heart beats quickly, wishing, willing his lips to meet mine. I'm filled with excitement, with happiness, almost giddy in the quiet meadow where we sit, far away from the Senate, from the Jedi Order. Here, in this one moment where we can be here, together forever._

 _His arms tighten around me, and I feel safe, I feel home. My eyelashes flutter closed as his lips brush against mine, and the whole world falls away._

 _And then, it actually falls away._

 _I scream, clinging to his arm for dear life, Rush Clovis clutching the other. Together, we dangle off the edge of a building, surrounded by blaster fire and explosions._

 _"I can't hold both of you," Anakin grunts, pulling us upwards with all his might._

 _I watch as the fire disappears from Clovis' eyes, and he opens his mouth to speak. I shout in protest, but it is already too late. I watch as he falls several stories to his death. Anakin sighs as he pulls me up to join him in safety, and I resign myself to a crying mess on his chest._

 _oOo_

I awake to the sound of his cries, a childlike whimper coming from his room. He's having another nightmare. I roll over onto my side, and watch as he opens his door and stumbles down the hall towards the balcony. He twists his fingers into his hair, and bites his lip, his shoulders heaving.

I shouldn't get involved. This is his problem to deal with. And I'm so tired. I could stay here and rest some more.

I lie there, on my back, tossing and turning in thought. On the one hand, he is my friend, and I care about him. On the other, he wants to be my lover, and if I show him that I care, he may take that opportunity to do something stupid.

"Ugh," I grumble to myself as I pull myself out from under the sheets. The sun is about to rise anyway, and I can't sleep with this on my mind. I follow him, quietly moving through the hall.

He stands on the center of the balcony, his hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders back, and his eyes closed. His breaths come in evenly, and he looks almost serene. He looks... Tranquil. I shouldn't bother him. I turn to go.

"Don't go," he says, making me stop dead in my tracks. A shiver comes over me, as I take a deep breath.

"I don't want to disturb you," I explain, turning around.

He takes a deep breath, as if he's breathing in my scent. "Your presence is soothing."

I watch him, as he shifts his stance, less rigid, and more comfortable.

"You had another nightmare last night," I say.

"Jedi don't have nightmares," he protests.

"I heard you."

He stays silent, for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should tell me what he dreamt. "I saw my mother," he says. "She is suffering, Padmé." He turns to face me now, his breaths coming quicker and quicker as he begins to panic. "I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is in pain," he nearly sobs, turning away from me. "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, senator, but I have to go. I have to help her!"

"I'll go with you," I tell him, resisting the urge to put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice."

 _oOo_

We arrive back in the capital a few hours later, and take my senate ship to Tattooine. I dread the memories of stumbling over towering waves of sand and being pelted by tiny rocks, but I have to support him. I can't just let him suffer while his mother may be dying somewhere, far away from him.

"Where are we going to start," I ask, if only to fill the silence as we reach the sun-baked planet.

"We'll ask Watto first. He's her owner, after all. Maybe he knows where she is."

The ship touches down, gently, and Anakin leads me through the hangar, like nothing has changed in the last ten years. He wrinkles his nose at the feeling of the sand against his skin, but keeps walking.

We head to the shop, and find the Toydarian shopkeeper outside, attempting to put a pit droid back together, with little success. Had this been a happier occasion, Anakin might have laughed at the bumbling old guy, but instead, he walks over to him, his face neutral, his gait full of purpose.

"Chut chut, Watto," he says, speaking to his old master in the dialect of the people of Tattooine. The Toydarian looks up at him in shock and fear. "Dingme chasa hopa," Anakin continues, picking up the piece of machinery and fixing the shopkeeper's mistake.

"Gibuda," Watto protests. "Yu banabe hota! Jedha..." His eyes widen in fear. "Jedi! No badha, no dohdoh!" He then knocks the wrench he's holding out of his hand, and it falls down on top of his foot, making him yelp in pain.

Anakin ignores him. "Mi boshka de Shmi Skywalker."

Watto thinks for a moment, and then the thought dawns on him. "Ani," he asks, "lil' Ani?"

Anakin places the fixed droid back on the table in front of Watto, and almost smiles. Watto looks down, and jumps for joy.

"You are Ani," he exclaims, "it is you! You sure sprouted, huh?" He laughs. "A Jedi! Whaddya know? Hey, maybe you could help me with some deadbeats, who owe me a lotta money."

"My _mother_ ," Anakin demands.

"Oh, yeah, uh, Shmi," Watto stutters. "Ah, she's not mine no more, uh, I sold her."

"You _sold_ her?"

"Years ago! Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business, eh?" He chuckles. "Yeah, I sold her to a moisture farmer named uh, Lars. At least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her! And married her! Can you beat that, huh? Yeah!"

"Do you know where they are now," Anakin asks, disheartened by the thought of another wild goose chase.

"Oh, long ways from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley I think."

"I'd like to know."

Watto shudders, and almost snaps back to attention. "Uh, sure, absolutely," he smiles. "Let's go look at my records, huh?"

 _oOo_

Only a few hours later, we arrive at the home of one Cliegg Lars, the man who supposedly married Anakin's mother, and the place of her last known whereabouts. Anakin digs his fingertips into his palms, and I follow him silently, trying to distract myself from the awkwardness of the situation. As we near the house, a rusted metal figure watches us in mild wonder.

"Oh," the droid exclaims, "hello! How might I be of service? I am C-"

"3PO," Anakin asks in disbelief. I remember that droid, the one me made all by himself. He'd shown it to me ten years ago, laying across the spare bed at his childhood home. A nostalgic smile spreads across Anakin's face as he remembers the droid as well.

"Oh, um," C-3PO mumbles, before gathering his thoughts. "The maker! Oh master Ani. I knew you would return. And miss Padmé, oh my!"

"Hello, 3PO," I smile.

"Bless my circuits I'm so pleased to see you both!"

"I've come to see my mother," Anakin explains.

"Oh," the droid says with a more solemn tone. "Um, I think perhaps we'd better go indoors."

We follow the quirky droid down into the house as I calls out to his masters.

"Master Owen," he says, "might I present two most important visitors."

Anakin introduces himself, and he young man named Owen announces himself. "This is my girlfriend, Beru." He gestures at the young woman by his side.

"Hello," she says.

"I'm Padmé," I say, mostly out of courtesy.

"I guess I'm your stepbrother," Owen says. "I had a feeling you might show up someday."

Anakin begins to wander, looking around the small dwelling. "Is my mother here," he asks.

"No, she's not," an older man says, making us all turn to face him. He sits in a hover chair, his legs, or what's left of his legs bandaged up. "Cliegg Lars," he says, shaking Anakin's hand. "Shmi is my wife. We should go inside, we have a lot to talk about."

 _oOo_

"It was just before dawn," Cliegg explains, "they came out of nowhere, the hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early like she always did to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters."

I feel a bit sick to my stomach, and Anakin rests his head in his hands.

"Thirty of us went out after her, four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg I just couldn't ride anymore, until I heal.

"I don't wanna give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Anakin stands, and I my mouth drops open in surprise.

He's going to look for her.

"Where are you going," Owen asks.

"To find my mother," Anakin replies, and my heart sinks a little further into the ground.

"Your mother's dead, son," Cliegg says. "Accept it."

Anakin shakes his head, and I watch him go, matching up the stairs back to ground level. I excuse myself and follow him, hoping to catch him before he zips off on his own.

He waits for me outside, meditating again.

"You're gonna have to stay here," he says, his eyes looking straight back at mine. "These are good people, Padmé, you'll be safe."

His eyes are full of worry and doubt, and I reach out to touch him, to soothe his tortured soul. "Anakin," I plead before wrapping my arms around him. My lips lightly brush his cheek, almost as if it was an accident. I want to kiss him, to convince him to stay, to be safe here with me, but no amount of begging or pleading will do any good.

"I won't be long," he tells me as he breaks away. I stand and watch, helpless to stop him as he mounts the Lars' speedbike and disappears into the distance.

All I can hope now is that he comes back safely.


	22. Chapter 22 - A Sleepless Night

Chapter 22 - A Sleepless Night

"He left," Beru muses as she steps out of the house.

"Yeah."

"You can stay with us until he comes back. If he comes back at all."

"He will come back," I tell her. "He's a Jedi."

She shakes her head. "Follow me."

She leads me through the house to their small guest room. "I don't suppose you have a change of clothes with you," she asks.

"Always," I answer, "it's in the ship."

"Good, I don't think any of my clothes would fit you." She shrugs her shoulders and pulls a woken blanket over the foot of the bed.

"Thanks for the offer, anyway." I smile and sit down on the bed.

"So, are you joining the family anytime soon?"

"What?"

"Well, it looked like you and him were pretty close." She eyes me suspiciously.

"Anakin and I?"

She nods, and lifts an eyebrow.

"He's a Jedi, Beru. We couldn't even if we wanted to."

"That's never stopped anybody," she argues, turning her back to me.

"Why do people keep saying this to me?"

"Because it's true," Beru says. "I've seen it happen."

I roll my eyes. "Why am I even talking to you about this?"

"Because I'm the only girl here," Beru huffs, "and your boyfriend just sent himself out on a suicide mission."

"He's not my boyfriend," I state, firmly.

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes at me. "Whatever you say, doll."

She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I fold my arms and pace for a moment, anger and confusion swelling up in me like a peeved off rancor. My hands somehow make their way up to my hair, removing the tight hairpiece and letting it drop to the floor with a thud. My thick, brown hair drops to my shoulders, still tangled in braids and twists, but no longer retaining their shape. Then I comb my fingers through my hair, letting the intricate braids loosen and fall away.

After a moment, I feel much better, no longer angry. I sigh, and head for the door again, knowing I'll have to go get a change of clothes from the ship.

As I leave the house, R2 comes to meet me, trailed by an exasperated droid squawking orders at him.

"R2?" I ask, "what are you doing away from the ship?"

The droid beeps angrily, and shudders with anger.

"Yes, he's going to be ok, R2. Honestly. He'll be back by morning."

R2 bleeps again, still frustrated with me.

"Can we talk about this later, R2? I need to get my suitcase from the ship."

The droid beeps as if he's muttering, and rolls back towards the ship with me.

"Don't worry, R2," I tell him. "He'll be back."

 _oOo_

When dawn breaks the next morning, the sound of a speedbike returns, and I rush out of bed to meet him, throwing a shawl over my shoulders, not bothering to do my hair. I watch him as he lifts a large bundle from the back of the bike, his lips twisted into a darkened frown. His eyes are dark, tortured, angry.

Cliegg takes one look at the bundle and tears begin to form in his eyes, his shoulders shaking and shuddering. Owen and Beru place their hands on his shoulders, their own eyes misting as well. But Anakin stands alone, clutching the bundle that was once his mother, with tired eyes and a heavy heart.

He places her down on the table, so that the others can help him prepare her for burial. Beru quickly makes her way over with a warm cloth, wiping away the dirt and dried blood from the woman's skin. Owen follows with a change of clothes, and I watch with a heavy heart as Anakin touches her cheek one last time before she's lifted up onto the transit stretcher.

Anakin doesn't speak to me, but heads towards the stairs leading to the basement. I watch him in dismay, words wanting to burst forth and to tell him that I feel bad for him, but refusing to come out. His shoulders shudder and shake as he descends the staircase, and I watch him nervously.

"This must be so hard on him," Cliegg whispers next to me. "She was his only parent." I nod, and he takes my hand. "He'll be counting on you to take care of him now," he says, and squeezes my fingers. "Can you do that, senator?"

I glance over at him, surprised he knows who I am. He smiles at me, hopeful.

"Yeah," I reply, guardedly. "I can do that."

 _oOo_

A few hours pass, and he doesn't reappear, opting to stay in the basement for the time being.

"He ought to be hungry by now," Beru tells me, handing me a tray with a large bowl and a glass of blue liquid on it. "Bring this to him."

I nod, and gratefully take the tray. I find him in the appliances room, bent over a broken piece of machinery. He huffs as he cranks his wrench, wiping away what tears manage to move past his eyes. He stays completely focused on his work, his mind too preoccupied to dwell on his mother.

"I brought you something, are you hungry?" I offer him the tray, letting my voice turn his attention to me.

"The shifter broke," he sniffs. "Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things." He stares down at his work, suppressing what tears threaten to spring to his eyes.

I sigh, and place the tray of food down on the counter, and move to be closer to him without touching him.

"I'm good at fixing things," he says, "always was. But I couldn't-" his words break away from him as his sadness and grief deepens.

I want to stop him, to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he keeps struggling, forcing his words out.

"Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I _know_ I could have!" He sighs deeply, his body almost deflating.

"Sometimes there are things no-one can fix." I want to reach out to him, to fix him. "You're not all-powerful, Ani-"

"-Well I should be!" I take a step backward, startled by his sudden outburst. "Someday, I will be," he continues, anger seething through him. "I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you," he growls, looking straight at me now, his eyes never faltering. "I will even learn to stop people from dying!"

"Anakin-"

"It's all Obi Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me _back_!" His anger takes over his body, and launches the wrench in his hand towards the wall, where it clatters to the floor.

"What's wrong, Ani?"

"I... I _killed_ them," he whispers.

I take another step back, almost knocking the tray off of the table.

"I killed them all. They're _dead_. Every single one of them." I take a deep breath, hoping that he's just bluffing. "And not just the men." My heard drops into my feet as he shakes his head, his eyes locking with mine. "But the women, and the children, too! They're like _animals_ , and I _slaughtered_ them like animals." His tears streak down his face now, his beautiful blue orbs leaking. _"I hate them!"_

His legs almost give out, and I watch as he collapses against the thick metal container of the shifter, tangling his hands into his short hair, and shuddering as he sobs.

"To be angry is to be human," I soothe, reaching out for him.

"I'm a Jedi! I _know_ I'm better than this."

My heart reaches out to him, and before I can even understand what I'm doing, I have my arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. He doesn't reciprocate, other than leaning his head on my shoulder to cry. Even so, I watch as his muscles relax and he begins to calm down.

"We can get through this," I whisper, tangling his short hair in my fingers. "Together."

 _oOo_

I decide to go to bed early tonight, realizing that it'll be an early morning tomorrow to get back to Naboo without the council or Obi Wan noticing. I change clothes and flick off the light, ready for a restful and quiet sleep. Today was enough stress for the whole year, let alone one day. I'm just curling up into my blankets when suddenly, I'm greets by a knock at the door.

"Padmé," a quiet voice calls from my doorway.

"Come in, Anakin," I tell him, brushing the hair out of my eyes, and flicking on the light.

"Oh, if you were sleeping-"

"It's fine, Ani. What do you need?"

He blushes, nervously. "It's ok, it was a stupid idea, anyway."

"What is it," I ask, my voice firm.

"It's..." He scratches the back of his neck, concealing tears. "Whenever I had nightmares about my mom when I was little, Obi wan would let me sleep next to him. But I realize now that's a stupid idea," he mutters, turning to leave. "I'll see-"

I shift the covers on my bed and grab his hand, pulling him back towards me. He stumbles, falling back first against the soft mattress with a thud.

"It's okay," I tell him. "I'm okay with that."

He watches my eyes, as I shift the covers to make room for him.

"You're sure this is alright," he asks again, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

I don't answer him, I just bring the covers up over his shoulders, and guide hie head down towards the pillows, then flick off the light. Then I bring my arms around him, letting my body be the teddy bear he has to squeeze to relieve his stress. He's long, and lanky, so his legs have to curl around mine, for comfort. His arms creep up around my waist, his hands finding a place on the small of my back. His head turns down towards my chest, and he rests his cheek against my breast. I feel his breathing slow, and notice the cold tears against my warm skin. His arms tighten around me, and he lets out a long sigh of relief as he drifts off to sleep. We lay there, together, a broken man and a supportive friend.

And then slowly, I drift off as well.


	23. Chapter 23 - A Rescue Mission

Chapter 23 - A Rescue Mission

I don't sleep much at all that night, instead choosing to run my fingers through his soft, dark hair, and listen to him as he sleeps. He breathes evenly, the violent intake of breaths no longer happening while he sleeps. I watch his face to see if he starts having nightmares, but it's strangely tranquil. His mouth hangs open slightly, like it did back on Naboo when he tried to kiss me. I want to seal the distance between us, to kiss him while he sleeps, but I think better of it and instead pay attention to his hair.

His padawan braid is long and soft, draped over his shoulder and resting against the fabric of his thin shirt. I remember the day he took the braid, his face of pure joy when he showed me his freshly buzzed hair, and the new flashy beads woven into his braid. He hasn't cut the thing since, and it's been ten years. The first little beads are stained and dented now, from years of wear. He doesn't take very good care of that hair, the bottom of his ends are split to the dark side and back. It's probably because he doesn't want to be sporting that braid anymore. I wonder what he'll look like, his braid freshly cut off, and his hair beginning to grow into a style he likes instead.

The morning sun eventually rises, and the first light flashes over his eyes, only for a moment, before he opens them. I try to cover it up, to make him think that I wasn't watching him, but I'm too slow.

 _Damn this Jedi. Why does he have to wake up so early?_

I know in the back of my mind that the reason he wakes up so early lies in his childhood. His time as a slave required that he get up as soon as the first sun passed over the horizon, and now he's hardwired to get up whenever the morning sun hits his face.

He almost grins at me as I turn away, disappointed in myself.

"I didn't have any nightmares," he says quietly. "I guess I can thank you for that."

I smile at him, gently. "I'm not sure I did much."

He hugs me a little closer, his lips almost making contact with my forehead before he realizes what he's doing and pulls away.

"Sorry," he grunts.

"It's alright," I tell him, sitting up now.

"I had a dream like that last night." He clutches the bedsheets in his hand, the soft fabric spilling out between his fingers. "We were..." His voice drifts off and he blushes hard. "We had..."

" _Married_ , I hope!"

He laughs. "Of course! I wouldn't do that to you if I didn't have you as my wife!"

My heart sinks, knowing we can't be married. I really do want what he wants to give me. An awkward silence falls only for a moment.

"Good," I mumble, standing now, letting the nightgown fall around my hips and cover my thighs. I'm almost certain he got a peek at my body, but somehow, I don't feel angry about it.

He sighs and lets his torso flop back onto the mattress. I can almost hear the sound of his grief crashing back down on him.

"I know today is going to be hard," I tell him. "But we can get through this." I head over to my bag and dig through it for something to wear

He nods, with his forearms laid across his face, blocking his eyes. After a few minutes, I sit back down with him, freshly changed into a white jumpsuit and shawl. He doesn't look up at me, but I run my fingers through his hair again, and he lowers his arms, looking up at me in disbelief.

"I'm here for you, Ani," I whisper, tugging gently on the thin padawan braid on the back of his head. "No matter what."

 _oOo_

We hold the burial ceremony that afternoon. I've put my hair up into a twisted bun, to keep it out of my eyes. Back on Naboo, it's the deepest form of respect to be completely still at a funeral. Can't do that with hair blowing in your face.

The Lars family stands beside me, each of them somber and silent, before Cliegg hovers out of line to deliver his eulogy.

"I know, wherever you are, it's become a better place," he says, his face downcast as he stares into the freshly placed tombstone. "You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my darling wife. And thank you."

I stare down at the sandy earth as Anakin steps forward, and falls to his knees.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, mom," he almost whispers. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise, I won't fail again. I miss you..." He pauses, tears brimming in his eyes. _"So much_."

He digs his fingers into the freshly tilled sand, and grabs a handful, gripping it in his fingers. He kisses the earth through his skin, and a few of his tears fall onto the dry earth, soaking into the ground.

Suddenly, we hear the familiar beeping of an astromech unit, and all of us turn to see R2, whirring frantically.

"R2," I say, confused. "What are you doing here?"

The droid beeps in reply, and 3PO translates.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi Wan Kenobi! Ah, master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?"

Anakin glances over at me with wary eyes, and we take off in the direction of the ship. R2 whirrs busily as he pulls up the message on the holotransmitter. Nervously, I sit down, perched on one of the pilot's seats, Anakin standing beside me.

The figure of his master appears before us, made of blue rays which flicker slightly.

"Anakin," Obi Wan begins, "my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

I eye him nervously, and press the appropriate button on the dashboard.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis." Obi Wan eyes the transmitter nervously, periodically checkin around himself for attackers. "The trade federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a-"

His head snaps to the side, and he reaches for his lightsaber, sliding out to a battle stance. "Wait, wait!" A couple of droidekas appear on the transmission, and Obi Wan begins to grunt, batting back their attacks.

I glance at Anakin nervously, horror-struck by what I'm seeing. He watches, terrified and yet so helpless. It's like he's losing two parents in one day.

The figure of Mace Windu replaces Obi Wan's and he turns to us with a grim expression. He turns to a small figure by his side, who speaks softly.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed."

"I agree," Mace responds, turning back to face us again, while master Yoda's figure disappears from the transmission. "Anakin," he orders, "we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

"Understood, master," Anakin replies, masking his fear with a casual stance.

I look at him incredulously, shocked and confused. "They'll never get there in time to save him," I argue, "they have to come halfway across the galaxy! Look." I turn, and press another button on the dash to show him the location of his master in relation to us. "Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive," Anakin says, overcompensating for his fear so he sounds cocky.

"Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor, he's-"

"He's like my father," he interrupts, angrily. "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here!"

"He gave you strict orders to protect me, and I'm going to help Obi Wan." I turn on the engine of the ship and ready myself to fly. "If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along."

He smirks, and sits down in the pilot's seat beside me.

"I'm not worried, R2," 3PO says from behind us, "it's just I've never flown before!"

The ship takes off smoothly, and I feel a surge of adrenaline.

 _This is not my job._

 _oOo_

The cockpit is oddly quiet as we make our way through the emptiness of space. Anakin still holds his handful of sand, refusing to let it go. I get up, and rush over to my bag, retrieving a small, flat glass bottle. It once held the makeup I used for my face when I was queen, but since then has been empty. I only carried it around as a handy thing to have. I bring it over to him, and grab his hand so I can put the sand into the bottle, letting it settle at the bottom. Then I slip it into one of the pockets on his utility belt, so he can free his hand.

"Thank you," he mutters, more focused on flying than what I'm doing.

I nod, and take my seat again, sighing deeply as I lean back into the white fabric.

"See that, R2," 3PO says, " _that_ is what humans call a display of affection!"

I whip my head around to glare at the tarnished translator droid, and he makes a little oh sound as he takes note of my expression.

"Apparently, that comment was unwelcome," the droid mutters, and turns back to the astromech beside him. "Perhaps I should shut off for the time being."

I nod at him, and watch as the lights on his eyes flicker out.

"How did you manage to make such an annoying droid?"

Anakin snickers. "I dunno. I must have thought that was right when I was little."

I roll my eyes as we approach the dusty red planet.

"There's Geonosis," Anakin says, turning in for a descent.

I grip the weapon controls, bracing myself for the worst. Anakin glances over at me as I sigh one last time, a quick little exhale of breath, mostly out of anxiety rather than frustration.

Now it's his turn to comfort me.

"We'll find him, Padmé," he says, "I promise."


	24. Chapter 24 - Droid Factory

Chapter 24 - Droid Factory

We break through the cloud barrier of Geonosis, and I scan the surface for openings, or maybe a safe place to hide.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead," I point out to Anakin. He turns his head to look, and glances quickly at me. "They're exhaust vents of some type."

He nods. "That'll do."

We touch down inside the steam cloud, on top of some sort of metal grate. I quickly wrap my shawl around my shoulders again, and all but scold Anakin.

"Look," I tell him, "whatever happens out there, follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

He follows me, a little hurt and angry, but submissive nonetheless. "Don't worry," he calls. "I've given up trying to argue with you."

We pass over the catwalk of metal grates, and Anakin somehow jimmies the thick metal hatch to the building open. I duck low to pass under it, and we step into a darkened hallway lined with arches. They're decorated with lifelike carvings of Geonosians, the insect-like people that inhabit the planet. It's silent, at first, when suddenly, we notice a sort of clicking noise from behind us. Anakin reaches out to stop me, placing a wary hand on my thigh.

"Wait," he says, reaching for his lightsaber.

We turn to see a large gathering of Geonosians, clicking and snapping eagerly, ready to attack. They jump up, and Anakin moves to push me away, while he fights them back. I make a beeline for the door, barely dodging the Geonosians in my way.

Suddenly, I notice that there isn't a floor in front of me, and I stop. I lean over the edge, looking out over what waits for me below.

It's a droid factory, sprawling and enormous, hissing and squeaking as machines weld and whack together the parts that make up a standard-issue battle droid.

"Shit," I mutter to myself just before the solid and bulky body of my protector bumps into me, sending me off the edge and plummeting to my imminent doom. My heart leaps up into my throat as gravity grips into me, and I hear myself scream.

"Padme!" Anakin reaches out for me, but I'm already gone.

I land, hard, on the metal of the assembly line. My knees buckle, and I feel my hip bone crushed into the thick iron.

That's going to leave a mark.

I watch as he jumps down after me, trying to catch up with me, but I'm already gone. On either side of me are small plates of hot glowing metal, and as I turn the corner, I'm greeted by three enormous presses. I watch in horror as they slam onto the hot metal, flattening it.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!"

I duck beneath the presses, narrowly avoiding a painful, and swift death, before making it to the other side with a gasp. I barely have time to catch my breath before a Geonosian lands in front of me, clicking and spitting wildly. He grabs me by the hands, and I try to fight him off, reaching for anything to hold onto so I can get the upper hand. I haven't fought in so long, it's hard to remember what I used to do when I got cornered like this.

The insect-like figure grunts, and I feel myself floating again, but this time, I'm met with a hard wooden surface. I look up, dazed, and take in my new surroundings. On all sides I'm trapped by a thick wooden prison, with ten-foot walls and a large open top.

 _Maybe I can climb out._

I dig my fingernails into the thick wooden bark, and try to pull myself up. Quickly, my foot loses its hold and I slide back down to the bottom.

 _No, no, no!_

I reach up again, scrambling for any semblance of a way out, but slide right back down again. Looks like I'm stuck.

Suddenly, I'm greeted by an eerily familiar noise. It's the sound of a valve, opening and closing at regular intervals, and then the sound of hot liquid filling a wooden vessel.

Oh _fuck_.

I swallow hard, and reach, scratch for anything, any foothold, any way out. Each time, I slide again down to the bottom of the vat again, only earning more and more splinters. I hear the valve opening and closing, opening and closing, until finally, it appears above me.

I'm going to die.

I want to scream, to tell the lifeless, unseeing machine that I'm here, that it will kill me if it opens, but I can't speak.

Everything happens in slow motion. The valve eases open, and I watch in horror as the red glow of hot metal appears in the back of the spout. My heart drops into my stomach, and I reach, one final attempt at escaping. Then the valve closes, and suddenly, I'm falling. The vat is dropped to the ground, taking me with it. It hits the hard ground with a crash, and toppled over, causing me to roll out of it, onto the ground.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I realize that I'm safe, that I made it. I almost kiss the ground, the feeling of safety and gladness surging through me like the blood courses through my veins. It's then that I hear the clicking, snapping sound of the Geonosians.

I'm completely surrounded.

 _oOo_

I'm led to a cell, where I have to wait for a couple hours before we're taken to our executions. There wasn't even a trial, all they did was grab us and then immediately decide to execute us. If the senate knew about this, they would be very unhappy.

The Geonosian throws me back against the hard rock wall, and my hip and shoulder make contact, hard. Looks like I'll have another bruise. Anakin is thrown into the cell beside mine, but he looks oddly serene.

"This was a mistake," I mutter. "We should have let the council so this."

"Maybe," Anakin muses, "but now we know about the cruel justice system on this stinking planet."

I almost laugh.

"Do you think we can get out," Anakin asks.

"I think this might be the end for us," I tell him.

"Well, if that's the way it's going to be, I'm going to die well-rested." He stands up, only to curl up on the center of the floor, and go to sleep.

 _Maybe he has the right idea._

 _oOo_

I don't sleep, instead watching him sleep. I haven't seen him look so peaceful, so calm in ten years. I want nothing more than let him rest his head in my lap, and just care for him, like an injured bird, a downed soul which should be on the wind.

A few hours later, the Geonosians return, with handcuffs and a beautifully engraved carriage. Anakin awakes, not groggy or tired, just well rested. However, the handcuffs sour his mood. The Geonosians practically throw us into the carriage, and chain us to the beast they use to pull it. Our chains are pulled taut, so I can't move my hands from their place on the flat surface of the carriage. Anakin looks over at me, nervously. I don't even realize that I'm shaking, anxiously. I never got to tell him my feelings, and now we're about to be led to our deaths. I should have taken the risk back on Naboo. At least we would have had a few days of bliss before we died.

Anakin almost reaches out to me. "Don't be afraid," he says, since he cannot comfort me with his hands.

"I'm not afraid to die," I tell him. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." Heat rushes to my face as I realize what I just told him. Fuck, why can't I control myself?

He stares at me in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

It's now or never. I take a deep breath, in anticipation of what I'm about to say.

"I love you."

He's taken aback. "You love me," he asks. It's silent as I nod back at him, and he begins shaking his head. "I thought that we had decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives."

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." He looks at me wantonly, and I feel my body pulling itself to him, like a magnetic attraction. "I truly... Deeply... Love you. And before we die, I want you to know."

He leans in, almost unconsciously, and our lip meet for only the second time. A warm feeling twists inside my stomach, urging the rest of my body to beg for more, to bring him closer to me. I want him, I want all of him, before I die.

Before either of us can break away, the carriage begins to move, and we are pulled apart. We pass through the towering arch, and enter the arena, where four tall posts wait in the center. On the walls of the arena are several doors, each one leading to a different hold. Whatever is held in those doors must be quite dangerous, judging by the marks on the pillars.

As we near the columns, Anakin begins to hyperventilate, and whispers to me.

"Obi Wan is here," he mutters.

I look over at the first column, and there he is, master Obi Wan Kenobi, tied up much like we're about to be.

Maybe it was his expression of hope that prompted it, maybe it was instinct, but I suddenly remember that I have a metal tooth guard in my belt. I fumble for the small device, and slip it into my mouth, over my incisors. I conceal it with my lips, as the Geonosian guard ties me to the pole with the chain.

 _Maybe we can get out of this._

The sound of a familiar Geonosian voice comes over the loudspeakers. I've never heard Poggle the Lesser speak without a translator, but I can tell what he's saying.

"Let the executions begin!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Arena

Chapter 25 - Arena

The crowd roars, the loud, jarring noise shaking throughout the arena. They chant phrases I can't understand, and blow on horns made of some sort of plastic-like material, which make an obnoxious honking noise. The boys look over at the gates with fear, but I don't look at all. I'm too busy undoing the locking mechanism on my cuffs. I pick here with my teeth, then there with shift that section of metal there. Eventually, they slip off, and I turn around to climb up the column.

 _Thank the force I've had the MAIDENS training._

My core starts to ache as I climb higher and higher, because I'm relying on it to pull me up the side of the column. I haven't done this sort of thing in a while. With a final grunt, I reach the top of the sandy post, and turn to look at the monster they've sent after me.

The beast is thin, and furry, with four legs, and long, sharp claws, and spines all up its back. It's jowls drip saliva as it growls, and bares it's knife-sharp teeth. Briefly, I glance over at the other creatures. Obi Wan gets an acklay, which looks a lot like a really big bug, and Anakin gets a reek, which is more like a shaak than anything I've ever seen. It looks tame. This one that I have is far more terrifying.

It lets out a low growl, and jumps up onto the pole to scale it. I still have the chain they used to affix me to this pole, and I know how to use a whip... Sort of. I swing the chain back, and then whip it forward, all at once. The creature yelps as the heavy chain makes contact with its skin, cracking a rib or two. It yowls and spits, and I feel a sense of relief.

I hear a rip, a sort of slicing noise, and I'm overcome with an immeasurable feeling of pain. It's a ripping, surging pain, which only lasts for a few seconds before its replaced with a pulsing, angry twinge. I let out a scream, my back arching as I let out my cry. The animal almost smirks at its work, and jumps back down to the ground. I'm dizzy, and sick, and I feel bile rising in my throat. I realize the bottom half of my shirt has been ripped off, and part of my sleeve, meaning the animal has probably scratched me.

With a gasp for air, I stand up, mostly to show myself that I'm alright, that this isn't the end of me. I watch as the animal jumps up onto the pole again, about to reach for me again, but I think I can stop it. I wrap the chain around my wrists, and jump off the side of the pole, so that my feet are extended in front of me, and glide around the side to kick the animal. I feel my feet sink into the side where I hit his ribs before, and then the cracking of bones as my feet plunge into its side. It yowls in pain, and I watch as it falls to the ground, twitching and screeching in pain. Triumphant, I climb back up to the top of the pole again.

A sinking feeling comes over me as it stands again, growling even lower than it did before we got into this mess. I don't know if I have any more tricks to fight the thing off. I hear the crash Obi Wan's column breaking and falling to the earth, when suddenly, I hear the low rumble of another creature, and the reek, with Anakin riding it, barrels into my creature, killing it instantly with its horn.

"Jump," Anakin calls, and I leap off of the pole, landing hard agains the rough leathery skin of the reek. Unconsciously, I plant a kiss on his cheek, and he takes off, rushing in to save his master. But it isn't long before Obi Wan's already gotten away from it, and joined us on the reek, riding behind me.

"Senator," Obi Wan says, "your wound!"

I can feel the blood seeping into my clothes, and trailing down my back. He's right, it's probably not very pretty. "I'm fine," I grunt, pulling away from his hands.

"Trust me," he whispers, and shifts the fabric of my shirt to cover the open flesh. It isn't much, but it'll do for the time being. His fingers brush my skin, idly, as he moves his hands to protect me. It's strange, but I feel safe with him, like I do with Anakin. In a bit of a different way, but it's the same feeling nonetheless.

My body shivers as I hear the familiar rolling of droidekas. All three of us whip our heads around to look, nervously glancing towards the gates. Seven of the droids trap us in a tiny circle, and my heart drops into my feet.

"Anakin," I murmur, clutching him closer to me as the droids fidget and move ever closer to us. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says, "you didn't do anything wrong."

Obi Wan sighs behind me, as if to say _I really thought we'd get out of this._

All at once, the Geonosian spectators begin to scatter, taking off and escaping the arena. I watch in silent awe as the creatures flock out, chirping and clicking as they go.

"It's the council," Obi Wan grins, "they've come to get us!"

"Look," Anakin cries, pointing up towards the VIP balcony, as a cloud of fire blazes, and a man dressed in a dark brown cloak flies away, landing gently on the sandy ground. He ignites his saber, which flows violet.

"Master Windu," I breathe.

Droids pour into the arena now, their joints squeaking and their feet clacking on the earth. Each one carries a rifle, and they quickly begin to fire in our direction. I scream, ducking down, and feel the wind of a figure jumping over my head to bat the blaster fire back. Behind him is an army of Jedi fighters, all of them sabers ignited, as they fight back against the droid onslaught.

Two Jedi toss Obi Wan and Anakin some sabers as they run past, so that they can fight. They untie themselves, and then begin slashing into the air, batting away blaster fire and hitting droids with the same shots they fired.

There's a low grumble, and the animal beneath us topples over, throwing us off of it. Anakin and Obi Wan waste no time joining the fight, and I quickly grab a discarded blaster to fight back. I take out the driver of the carriage, and quickly chase after it, jumping onto the animal that pulls it. Anakin spots me, and jumps up onto the carriage, to cover my back.

I fire into the fray as I ride, accurately hitting each and every droid as I race along. Anakin does much the same, slicing and destroying droids as we pass them, and watching their useless metal bodies crash to the floor.

We're on a roll, I must've killed twenty by now, when the animal beneath me is shot, and the carriage toppled over. I lurch as I hit the ground, but I don't waste any time getting back up. Anakin and I quickly jump into the sitting area of the toppled carriage, and I fight back as best I can, while he deflects fire.

"You call this a diplomatic solution," he asks, sarcastically.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations," I reply, and turn back to the battlefield. He smirks, and half-laughs, before returning to his job as well.

A small legion of super battle droids approach is, and start firing rapidly at the carriage. I yelp as it bursts into flames, and grab Anakin's wrist, pulling him towards the small circle of remaining Jedi. There's less than twenty of us left, and hundreds upon thousands of them.

I take a deep breath, and fire one last shot, before the droids suddenly just stop shooting. They point their guns away, and an eerie silence settled over the arena.

"Master Windu," Count Dooku announces from the VIP balcony, "you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order." He pauses, and there's a shift in tone as he continues. "Now," he says, almost mumbling, "it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

Master Windu almost exudes an aura of frustration and anger. "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!"

"Then," Count Dooku replies, "I'm sorry, old friend."

The droids raise their weapons again, and the Jedi begrudgingly raise theirs. They are willing to sacrifice their lives to prevent war.

I glance up, only for a moment, when I'm suddenly overcome with a surging feeling of hope.

"Look!" The word escapes my lips before I've even thought about it, and immediately all the heads around me turn upwards to look at what I saw.

Several new, shiny ships hover above the arena, all of them carrying out reinforcements. With a grateful sigh, I turn back to look at the droids again, and begin firing more shots, if only to destroy as many droids as I possibly can, so they have to go through the hassle of making more. Not that it's a hassle here, on Geonosis, but it's a good sentiment, anyway.

One of the ships gently lands behind me, and I jump on, followed by the boys. The ship begins to gain altitude, and I let out of call of triumph, a smile breaking out across my entire face in adrenaline and excitement. The droids drop like flies, while the white-clad solders around me nod and cheer.

 _We're going to make it._


	26. Chapter 26 - The Clone War

Chapter 26 - The Clone War

The small ship hovers above the arena, a green beam of light shooting straight down into the mess of battle droids and remaining Jedi. They pile into these ships, their brown cloaks flapping in the wind.

I glance back at Anakin, and he meets my eyes. His expression is relieved, but his posture is nervous. Obi Wan stands next to him, almost uncomfortably close, with a look of discernment.

Once all of the carriers are filled, they head off towards the remaining federation ships, screaming as they go. Two bolts of bright red light blow past us, dangerously close.

"Hold on," Obi Wan tells us, and I snag a hold of the fixture hanging from the roof of the carrier.

The hot desert wind blows against my ears, and I can barely hear anything. Anakin says something, but he's facing away from me so I can't really hear. Then I see a beam of light strike the machinery just above the fuel cells of a ship, making the topmost part crash down onto the fuel cells, and explode. Obi Wan smacks his padawan on the arm, and smiles. He says something along the lines of good call.

We race over the sandy terrain, and I keep an eye out for possible landing places, so we can regroup and head out to the cruisers stopped in orbit. Below us is an all-out war.

"Attack those federation starships," Obi Wan orders, "quickly!"

We fly like this for a few minutes, and Obi Wan calls out orders, the white soldiers immediately reacting. They are completely compliant, and don't even think about questioning his authority. At one point, we pass into a late cloud of dust, and can't see where we're going. we fly blindly, and I hope that we can find our way back to the others.

"Look, over there," Obi wan says suddenly. We follow his gesture, and I catch a glimpse of silver hair, and a deep reddish-brown cloak.

"It's Dooku," Anakin mutters. "Shoot him down!"

The pilot turns back to look at Anakin. "We're out of rockets, sir," he says, almost monotonously.

"Follow him," Anakin orders.

"We're gonna need some help," I warn him.

"There isn't time," Obi Wan says. "Anakin and I can handle this."

Then, all of a sudden, the ship is thrown off balance, and I feel my feet falling away from me, and watch as one of the white soldiers falls with me. Anakin reaches out to catch me, but I'm too far away from his reach. Our eyes meet as I let out a scream, and fall to the sandy ground below.

I make contact, and a surge of hot, searing pain courses through my body. The sand is like hot coals, and tiny particles dig their way into my open wound. I feel myself rolling down the side of a wake of sand, throwing dust up into the air.

Then I black out.

 _oOo_

 _Im standing in a dimly lit hangar. On all sides are orange-yellow lights, which give the room a dingy feel. In the back corner is a small ship, only big enough for one or two people. Sparks fly about the room, from severed tubes leading to the ship. Debris and fallen rocks are scattered along the floor, randomly. Anakin stands in front of me, his eyes darkened, his shoulders heaving. Heavy tears fall from his eyes, dropping onto the fabric of his cloak. I reach out to him, my fingers brushing against his cheek. He leans forward, pressing his whole weight into me, letting out a sigh. He wraps one arm around my back, his fingertips digging into my skin._

 _He's cold._

 _I squeeze him closer to me, my fingernails digging into the rough fabric of his cloak. He whimpers, tightening his grip with the arm he hugs me with._

 _"Anakin, what's wrong," I ask, turning his face to mine. "Why won't you hold me, properly?"_

 _My hands move up to touch his neck, to pull him into a kiss. They move over his body, and my hand searches for his other hand. It starts at his shoulder, traveling gently over his outer arm, over tricep and down to his bicep, when it stops._

 _Something wet, and warm coats my fingertips, and I pull away, nervously inspecting my hand._

 _Deep crimson coats my fingertips, and drips down into the palm of my hand. I shriek, and jump back, my eyes immediately shifting to the arm that should have been there. But what is there, is a stump. It oozes slowly, like it'd been cut by a laser. I can't believe it, grasping and clawing at his skin, like my mind believes that if I cover the wound, his arm will grow back._

 _"I'm sorry," is all he can force out before his legs give way, and he collapses on top of me._

 _"Don't be sorry," I tell him, tears now welling up in my eyes. "It's not your fault."_

 _He breathes one last time, before rolling over in my lap, to look up at me. I smile down at him, soothingly, and his eyes close, slowly._

 _In the last moment before his eyes actually shut, I could swear I saw a flash of gold in his iris._

 _oOo_

The hot sun blinds me as I open my eyes. Above me, one of the white-clad soldiers extends a hand, to help me up.

"Are you alright," the soldier asks.

"Uh huh," I mumble, struggling to my feet. Every time I move a muscle, another shockwave of pain surges through me.

"We'd better get back to the forward command center."

I'd love to get out of this sun, under the protection of thick shock-proof plastic and durasteel walls, but I can't shake the image of Anakin, in pain. "No," I tell him. "No. Gather what troops you can. We've got to get to that hangar. Get a transport. Hurry!"

The soldier cocks his head at me, but takes my order. "Right away," he says, gesturing for me to follow him. He then lifts his watch to his helmet, and the small device blinks a few times. "We need a carrier at sector 923," he says, in a commanding voice.

"This is commander Cody, sending one unit," the watch blinks back.

"We'll have to wait here until the transport arrives," the soldier says, "then we can follow them."

I nod, and fold my arms across my chest.

"You seem afraid," the soldier says.

"I am afraid. I don't want the Jedi to get hurt."

The soldier laughs. "Im sure they'll be fine. I'm more concerned about the other troopers."

"Where did you all come from," I ask.

"We were commissioned by the Republic. Created on Kamino. We're clones."

"Kamino?"

"Yeah," he says. "Apparently you guys didn't even know our planet existed until a few days ago." He shakes his head. "So, why are _you_ here?"

"Oh, I tagged along. After master Obi Wan got captured I couldn't just let him die."

"So you're not a Jedi?"

I almost laugh out loud. "Of course not. I'm a Senator."

He laughs. "Sorry, I had no idea."

"I didn't expect you to know that."

"Look," the clone exclaims, "there's our transport."

The carrier touches down only for a moment, before I jump on, and they take off again.

"Thank the force you got here in time," I tell them. " _That way._ "

They follow my gesture, and I watch as count Dooku's ship pulls out of the hangar. We jump out and begin firing, but it's out of range now.

"It's no use," I mutter, and rush into the hangar.

 _Please let them be okay, please let them be okay,_ I think to myself as I run into the hangar.

My heart drops into the floor, and I feel sick to my stomach when I see him.

He's bartered, and bruised. Obi Wan has to help him up. His name escapes my lips absentmindedly as I run towards him, my eyes scanning his whole body to check if he is alright.

My eyes fall upon his right arm.

Or rather, what used to be his right arm.

It's completely severed, just above the elbow. He seeps blood onto the floor, and his pallor is paler than usual. I'm surprised he hasn't turned blue from shock yet. I barrel past Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, wrapping my arms around Anakin, and brushing my lips against his cheek. I don't really care if the others see us.

 _At least he's alive._

 _oOo_

Anakin rests his head on my shoulder, while a medical droid inspects his stump arm. His eyes are closed, like he's sleeping, and he breathes quietly. Sweat beads off of his forehead in large droplets, from nerves and exertion. I hold his other hand in both of mine, gently grasping at his clammy skin.

"We should be able to regrow your arm, or rather, part of it," the medical droid says. "We don't have the technology to give you the whole arm back. But we can give you up to your elbow. The rest will have to be prosthetic."

"That's fine," Obi wan says from the other side of the carrier. "He can do that."

The medical droid nods, and wraps up his arm. "Now to you, senator," he says.

"Oh, I'm fine," I tell him, not wanting Anakin to move.

"No, you're not," Anakin mumbles. He shifts, leaning back against the headrest now.

"Turn for me," the medical droid says, and places his cold metal hands against my skin.

I lift the back of my shirt so that he doesn't have to, almost giving Anakin a show. He smirks, the first one I've seen him give today. The medical droid pulls the bits of sand out of my wound. I flinch with every grain, and squeeze Anakin's hand to keep from screaming.

"Just a bit longer," the droid soothes.

"I told you that it was serious," Obi Wan scolds

I shake my head, wincing in pain, as the last bit of sand is removed. "Ugh."

"It looks like this will scar," the medical droid laments, "but you'll be alright."

"Thanks," I tell him as he wraps my back in gauze. "So what happens now?"

Obi Wan shrugs. "I guess we'll find out when we get back."

"Sir," one of the clone troopers says, "I think you should know, but we were told that this is a war. Not just a random battle."

I swallow, hard.

 _So it's war they want._

 _ **Author's note**_

 **Hello! I haven't spoken to you guys in a while! I recently stopped writing one of my stories here on fanfiction, a twilight fic called blood moon. I detested writing it, and had only started writing it in a whim. Nobody seems to have cared that I dropped it, so that's fine with me. This leaves plenty more time to work on this story, so I've decided that I'll try to release twice a week. This won't happen all the time, I'm a busy girl. Optimally, I'll release on Wednesdays or Thursdays** **, like I did this week and last week. Let me know what you think!**

 **See you on Sunday!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kitty Greene**


	27. Chapter 27 - A Perfect Day (GRAPHIC)

**Warning! This next chapter contains graphic sexual content. Only 18 please!**

Chapter 27 - A Perfect Day

You look perfect, M'Lady," C-3PO says, as I affix my veil to my head. Anakin may not be making a big deal of this, but it's my wedding day, and I'm not going to let it be rushed or boring. Today has to be perfect.

I wear the small, wooden carving on a chain around my neck. I remember when he gave it to me, ten years ago. He had been so hopeful, so naïve then. But now, he's become solemn, and wise. Or, as wise as an eighteen year-old boy can be.

I do a little twirl, letting the thin, crocheted fabric of the white dress flow in the wind. I feel special, and pretty. It's been a while, now. The last few days have been nothing but stressful.

I reach up to grab one of the flowers laid out on the top of my vanity. My fingers are almost touching the soft petals, when suddenly, a quick, twinge of pain rushes down my back.

"M'Lady," 3-PO says, "you could hurt yourself, that wound-"

"Too late, 3-PO," I tell him. "That was stupid." I lean forward, letting out a slow breath. "Ouch."

"Do you need any assistance," the droid asks.

"No, I'll be alright," I grunt. "Thanks."

I stand up, letting out a long, slow breath as I do.

"Are you ready," 3-PO asks.

"Yeah."

 _oOo_

Anakin waits for me on the balcony where we first kissed. He doesn't look any different, besides the shiny new metal arm. His mouth drops open when he sees me, and I hear him gasp. I blush, looking down at my feet.

I stand in front of him, choosing not to look at him. A priest stands behind us, holding a thick religious Jedi text. It's from thousands of years ago, and hasn't been used much some the Jedi council banned marriage between Jedi.

Anakin takes my hand and smiles at me. "Are you ready," he asks.

I nod, and turn to look at the clergyman. He nods, and begins to read.

"Today, we make official the Union of two souls. Padmé Naberrie, and Anakin Skywalker. Their hearts shall forever be intertwined, inseparable by disease, financial loss or adversity, until they pass on into the next life. Today, they are united in sacred marriage.

Anakin Skywalker. Do you take this, Padmé Naberrie to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in richness and poverty, and in separation and togetherness, until death do you part?"

"I've loved Padmé since the moment I saw her," Anakin replies. "She is the most wonderful, perfect, strong woman I've ever met. I do."

I blush, looking away again.

"And do you, Padmé Naberrie, take this, Anakin Skywalker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in richness and poverty, and in separation and togetherness, until death do you part?"

"My love, I promise to never betray you, to never leave you, and to love you forever. Whatever the circumstance, I am yours, and yours only. I do."

The clergyman nods, and whispers a simple prayer, before leaving quietly. Anakin takes my hands in his own, and leans down to gently brush his lips against mine. I turn my face heavenward so that he can kiss me more, and so that I can feel the rough skin of his lips against mine. He kisses me once, and can't get enough. He kisses me again and again, over and over, slowly loving his hands from mine to rest on my hips. I place my hands flat against his chest, wanting to tangle the fabric of his shirt in my fingers, to bring him closer.

"Come on, R2," C-3PO says from the corner. The astromech beeps reluctantly, and follows the interpreter droid, leaving Anakin and I alone on the balcony.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," Anakin almost moans into my lips.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

He smirks, and kisses me again, harder this time. His lips work my own mouth open, and I feel his hot tongue slide into my mouth, teasing at mine. I melt under him, pressing myself even closer to him, gasping to get more of him.

"Mmm- Padmé," he moans, his fingertips digging into my soft skin.

"We should move," I whisper. "This isn't a good place for this."

He nods, and follows me like a lost puppy, watching me as I go. I lead him through the lake house to my room, where I stop, and capture his head with my hand, bringing his lips closer to mine. Our lips crash together as he pushes my door open. His fingers search my body, scrambling over my hips, my waist, my sides, and eventually, my breasts. He pulls me closer to him, and I can feel him through our clothes. He's excited, more than I am. I suppose it's because he's never done this before.

His lips leave mine, instead moving to my jawline. He nips and sucks at the skin there, and I hear myself crying out like I'm flinching. His fingers fumble up to the zipper of my dress, and, after undoing it, he slips his hands under my clothes. Electricity surges trough me every time he touches my skin. He kisses me, his mouth leaving my jawline and moving to my collarbone, attacking the sensitive skin there. I moan, quietly, and he digs his fingertips into my skin, before removing the top of my dress entirely.

I stand before him, with only a breast binding covering my nipples, and a half-removed gown around my waist.

"This doesn't seem very fair," I tell him, and move my hands to his shirt. He flinches, and almost turns away. "It's okay," I tell him. "We're allowed to do this."

He nods, and helps me undress him, the thin brown shirt he wears falling gently off of his shoulders. His body is... Perfect. I bite my lip as I gaze at it, and, without thinking, lick the perfectly soft skin of his pec.

"Isn't that _my_ job?" He smirks, and pushes me back towards the bed. My heart races as I crash into the footboard, and collapse into the thick comforter on the bed. "Are you ready for me, love?" Anakin pounces on top of me, his lips searching for mine.

I scoot back, shocked by his sudden confidence, and narrowly escape him, until I have nowhere to go, and I'm pressed up against the headboard.

"You're _mine_ now, M'Lady."

I shiver when his lips make contact with the skin on my breasts, hearing myself moan quietly. His thumbs slip under my dress, pulling the thin clothing down. Once he's pulled the waistband down far enough, he moves one hand to the space between my legs to feel me.

"Someone is a little hot for me," he teases, feeling my sex through my undergarments. I let out a quiet moan.

"Please, Anakin-" I beg, as he slides his hand under my panties. I shiver as his fingers slide over my entrance, soaked by my arousal.

He smirks, and brings his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

" _Delicious_."

I moan, loudly, as he moves down to lick my clit. His tongue flicks over the length of my entrance, and I feel my legs beginning to shudder as he strokes, up and down, and all around. I let out a gasp as his tongue begins to enter me, and pull his head up to my mouth.

"Not that way-" I tell him, trapping his lips with my own.

I tremble beneath him, and his hands move to my breast bindings, fumbling with the tiny clasp.

"You wouldn't believe how much I've wanted to do this with you," he says, as my bra comes loose and he pushes it away. He gazes down at my pink nipples, his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Anakin," I moan, as he takes his hand to squeeze my nipple.

"They're so perfect," he whispers, slipping one nipple into his mouth to tease it. Sparks surge through my body as he nibbles and teases it, and the heat between my legs grows.

He's still wearing his pants.

I move my hands to the buckle of his belt, and easily undo it.

"Wait," he says, grabbing my wrist with his mechanical arm. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes," I tell him. "That's what I need."

He braces himself, as I slip my hand into his pants. Waiting for me is his erection, hot and throbbing. I tease the tip of it with my finger, and he shivers.

"Padmé-" he moans, and I watch as his eyes grow darker. "I-"

I slip this pants all the way off, and then quickly remove my dress.

"Please, Anakin," I beg, "I need this."

He nods, and repositions himself on top of me. The head of his cock is angled perfectly to enter me, and I can feel his heat on my lips.

"I love you, Padmé," he moans, slowly pushing his length into me.

I hiss, my head throwing itself back as he fills me.

"You feel amazing," he grunts, as the last bit of his dick enters me.

I can't even form coherent words now, instead I just moan quietly.

"I'm going to move now, alright?"

I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I want you to fuck me, Anakin Skywalker. Fuck me until I can't walk straight tomorrow."

He doesn't need any more encouragement. His hips slap into me, and I let out a cry so loud all of Naboo might hear. I'm expecting a comment from Anakin, but instead, I hear a grunt of pleasure. He's certainly having a good time.

I can feel every inch of him inside of me, as it moves in and out, in and out. I moan in rhythm with his thrusts in short, pleasureful shrieks.

"Padmé," he moans, his head flinging back as he prepares to cum. "I'm about to-"

Suddenly, he strikes something deep within me, and my pussy begins to clench around him. I let out a loud moan, almost a scream. It's more than he can take, and he has no time to pull out. I feel his hot juices fill me, and my eyes roll back in my head.

"Yes, yes, yes," I moan, as the liquid fills every inch of my lady parts.

He collapses with a sigh on top of me, not bothering to pull out. He's still stiff, but that's nothing I can't solve.

I flip him onto his back, and his dick pulls out of me. I feel a strange emptiness as soon as it does, and my pussy tries to contain his seed.

"Mm, look at you, dear. No signs of stopping," I say, grasping a hold of his dick. "Let me help you."

My mouth closes around his head, and he lets out another moan, this one quieter than before. I can feel him throbbing on my tongue.

His hand tangles into my hair, and pushes my head further onto his length, taking the whole thing in my mouth. The sheer amount of manhood is enough to choke me, but I do my best to pleasure him. Saliva drips down the sides of his cock, and into his crotch.

He lets out one final moan, and my mouth fills with his seed, salty and delicious. I swallow it all in one gulp.

"You taste amazing," I tell him. He watches me, star struck, as his erections softens, and I move to lay with him.

"I love you so much, Padmé Skywalker."

I nuzzle him, and we fall asleep like that, bodies entwined in a peaceful embrace.

 _oOo_

I awake to the sound of a comlink beeping, and so does Anakin. I look over at the clock. _2:37. Who could possibly need to contact us at this hour?_

Anakin presses the display button, and I hide under the covers.

"Master Obi Wan," he exclaims, "what's the problem?"

"You and the senator are needed back on Coruscant. It looks like we're at war."

There's a few moments of silence before he replies. "We'll be there as soon as we can." I hear him disconnect his call, and turn to me.

"Looks like we'll be cutting the honeymoon short."


	28. Chapter 28 - New Beginnings

Chapter 28 - New Beginnings

We arrive back on Coruscant a few hours later, before dawn has even broken. Obi Wan waits for us at the landing pad, with Senator Organa and Senator Mothma. They wear eerily grim expressions, their faces downcast in sorrow.

"We came as quickly as we could," Anakin explains as he descends the loading ramp. "What do you mean, 'war?'"

Obi Wan shakes his head. "We received a distress signal from the system of Noriasis a few hours after the battle today. The trade federation's droid army landed and began to take the place over. It's completely overrun."

"Chancellor Palpatine has officially declared war," senator Organa adds.

"He can't do that," I tell him, "unless he has the full support of the senate."

"He doesn't need it anymore." Senator Mothma looks away, at the senate building. "Representative Binks motioned that full emergency powers be given to the chancellor."

"No," I sputter, bringing my hands to my face. "No, that can't be."

The senators don't speak, the only nod their heads.

"The council has requested you see them," Obi Wan tells Anakin. "You'd better get there quickly. They don't like to be kept waiting."

Anakin bows his head, shoots me a last glance, and takes off in the direction of the transport to the temple. Obi Wan nods to us, and walks behind us as we make our way to the senate building.

"What can we do to stop this," I ask.

"There's nothing," Senator Organa says. "It's too late."

I nod, and bite my lip.

"The Kaminoans have agreed to keep supplying the clones for our army," Senator Mothma says. "So we don't have to worry about conscription."

"For now, anyway," Bail clarifies.

"It looks like the Jedi will be leading their squadrons, though," Obi Wan says. "The chancellor specifically requested it."

I nod. "That does seem like the right decision." Anakin would be a great leader. He has the ability, and the drive.

"In the meantime, you should go back to your flats. There'll be a conference at noon. Try to get some sleep," Bail tells me.

"Who is the leader of the opposition now," I ask.

"You were the one fighting hardest against the military creation act, we we hoping you might," Mon says.

"I'd love to," I tell her, "but recent family developments have limited my time. Perhaps Bail would be a better choice? He is better respected."

"I'd be honored, Senator," Bail replies, "but I believe you are the better fighter."

I smile. "Perhaps we should share the position."

"That sounds like a fair agreement to me."

"Good," I sigh. "Now, I will retire."

They wave to me as I make my way to the elevator. Obi Wan follows me, not forgetting about his charge of protecting me.

He stands silently beside me as we ascend, and I drum my fingers against my thigh.

"So, do you know why Anakin was called to the Jedi council?"

Obi wan raises an eyebrow. "I heard that they're taking any older padawans to do a few hours of dangerous meditation, and then they will have completed the trials. All of them are to be made Jedi Knights." He crosses his arms. "I'll be called back there in a bit to chop off his braid."

"That sounds exciting," I smile. "I'm sure he'll be very happy to complete his training."

"His training isn't complete," Obi wan says. "There's much he still needs to learn."

I nod. "But didn't you become a knight without completing your training."

"Technically, yes."

"Then you have no right to judge Anakin as a worse Jedi than you were at the time."

"Oh, I suppose that's true."

I laugh inwardly. "Thank you for taking care of me these last few days," I say, finally looking back at him.

He smiles back at me. "We were only fulfilling our mandate."

"Even so, it was very kind of you to come at my request."

"The chancellor's, but still. It was a pleasure to serve you."

The elevator doors open just as Obi Wan's transmitter device begins to beep.

"I should get back," he says. "I hope to see you again, soon."

"Thank you, master."

I wave gently as the door closes and the elevator descends.

"Senator Padmé," someone calls from inside the flat. "Yousa back!"

"Yes, Jar Jar," I turn, and face the tall Gungan.

"Meesa hearin' dat yousa gotten hurt," he exclaims, rushing over to my side, almost tripping on the staircase.

"I'm fine, Jar Jar."

He helps me up the steps to the living room, and takes me to sit down on a couch. Then he rushes out of the room, stumbling as he does, and returns with my box of magazines.

"There'sa a lot of tha new ississies, Padmé," he exclaims as he takes his seat next to me. "Meesa made sure yousa got all o' dem!"

"Thank you, Jar Jar," I say, taking the first magazine off the pile. "That was very kind of you."

"Let meesa get yousa someting to drinkin'!" He springs out of his seat, and rushes to the kitchen, humming as he goes.

I glance down at the magazine in front of me.

 _War! What has the senate done now?_

Take a deep breath and flip to the suggested page, almost too afraid to look.

 _Gungan representative from Naboo, Jar Jar Binks suggested that the senate give emergency powers to the supreme chancellor earlier this week, and as his first act, the chancellor had the gall to authorize the creation of an army! Citizens everywhere are outraged, especially since the representative has never had the clearance nor the power to do this! And where was the senator from Naboo when we needed her? Gone._

I slap the magazine down against my thigh, and let out a sigh.

"There'sa sometin wrongo, isn't there?"

"No, Jar Jar, it's alright," I lie.

"Yousa angry 'cause meesa made a mistakin'."

"You did what you thought was right, Jar Jar. You did what you thought I would do."

He nods, and hands me a cup of tea. "Tank yousa, senator," he says, with a smile. "Maybe weesa makin' it right."

 _oOo_

The next couple hours pass slowly, as I page through each of my new magazines. All of them take a different stance on the war, and all of them make my head spin. It's hard to believe that we really are at war.

"Senator," my captain calls as he enters the room, "I've been instructed to inform you of a certain gentleman caller the last few days."

I swallow, deeply. "You are talking about senator Clovis, I presume?"

"Yes, M'Lady. He came here every day that you were gone, looking for you. I've been informed that he's on his way up to see you. Should I turn him away?"

In all honesty, I'd like to push him away, and to put some distance between us for a while. But if I block him out, I may never be able to rekindle a friendship.

"Let him in," I tell the captain. "I should speak with him."

Typho nods, and marches over to the elevator door, ready to welcome our guest. I hear the hiss of the doors opening, and almost forget to breathe.

"I suppose you haven't heard from senator Amidala, have you," Rush asks, solemnly.

"Actually, the senator has returned. She'd like to see you," Typho explains.

I watch as an excited rush follows captain Typho into my living room, ecstatic to see me again.

"Senator Clovis," I smile. "It's been a while."

"It felt like an eternity."

I pat the cushion next to me, and he sits, uncomfortably close.

"Where have you been the last few days? Several members of the senate have left, there's been absolute chaos, and we lost our voice of reason!" He takes my hand between both of his and watches me, silently.

"I can't say," I reply, "it's confidential."

He nods. "That's too bad. We lost many good negotiators to this war. And I don't think this is the end."

"It's hard to believe that we're at war. I thought-"

"Everyone thought. But such is life. Anyway," he smiles, "I should get going, I only needed to check up on you."

I look up at him, confused. "But you've only been here a few minutes."

"I can't impose on you any longer. I should go."

He turns and almost runs out of my flat, waving a single-handed salute as he goes.

"That was strange," Typho says, raising one eyebrow at me. I shrug. Suddebly, my holotransmitter begins to beep, excitedly.

"Excuse me," I mutter, and Typho heads back to his area.

The message is only sound, no visual, which is puzzling.

"Senator Amidala," I answer, clicking the button.

"Padmé, it's Anakin. I've got something to show you," he says, excitedly.

"I'll meet you at the elevator," I reply, rushing to the front hall.

The elevator hisses open a few moments later, and reveals Anakin, with a huge grin on his face. His padawan braid is gone, freshly chopped off.

"Congratulations," I smile, wrapping my arms around him.

"I've already been assigned a squadron and a captain, and I'm to be sent to Noriasis within the next few weeks."

"So, they're sending you away so soon?"

"Well, we have to fight this war to win it, don't we?"

I sigh. "I wish it weren't that way."

He shrugs. "That's the way things always go." He walks over to the living room with me, and wraps me in a hug. "I've been in a state of bliss ever since yesterday."

"Yesterday was amazing," I say, leaning into him. "Everything i ever could have wanted."

"I'd love to do that again."

My eyes snap open, and I push him away, remembering the night before. "So, what the fuck was that?"

"What do you mean," he asks, his eyebrows twisting up in concern.

"Last night," I say, "when we... Did it."

"Was it bad," he cringes.

"No. That's just it," I say, "it was amazing. You're sure you were a virgin, right?"

"Of course," he replies, smirking.

"If you know how to blow my mind like that-" I lace my fingers into his shirt, "I don't think I'll be able to get enough of you."

"I hope you never do," he says, his fingers twisting up into my hair as he pulls me in for a long, breathless kiss. I sigh as I lean into him, my eyelashes fluttering.

"Anakin," I breathe, as he finally lets go.

"I love you," he tells me, planting a few kisses on my cheek. "More than anything."

I smile, and kiss him once more. "I know."

 _oOo_

 _Six months later_

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go," Anakin apologizes as his comlink begins to beep. "The council is calling me."

"Duty calls, right?" I wave as he winks as leaves, his new blue robe flowing behind me. The lights reflect off of the blue armor chest plate he wears, and his chin-length, tousled brown hair captures my gaze as he runs. "What's happened this time?"

"Christophsis has been attacked. Senator Organa is calling for help. I need to get there in time to get an official briefing."

"Senator Organa?" I bite my lip in concern. "I hope he's alright."

"He will be," Anakin smirks as he steps into the elevator. "Trust me."

I watch as the doors close, and glance up at that thin scar across his right eyebrow. I hope he doesn't come back with any more.

 **Author's note:**

 **Yes, I do have a story for how Anakin got his scar, you can find that on my profile, it's a screenplay titled "deception on Havara." If you wanna read it that's cool. If not, whatever.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kitty Greene**


	29. Chapter 29 - Ahsoka

Chapter 29 - Ahsoka

Anakin and his squadron leave early, leaving me with plenty of time to get ready for the senate meeting today. I sort of laze around my flat, not wanting to get dressed, but not wanting to go back to bed, either. It's like I'm stuck. Jar Jar and Typho sort of watch me as I walk aimlessly about the apartment, stopping at the fountain to sit, or walking into the kitchen only to leave without eating anything. Teckla and Miré eye me suspiciously, but don't say anything. It's silent in the flat, save for the sound of my feet.

Finally, the hour turns, and I realize I should get ready to go. I head back to my room, and the girls follow me, eager to get me out of the house. They help me into my violet senate gown, and Teckla fixes my hair back into the large cage-like accessory. I take a deep breath when I'm dressed, and turn to leave.

"Wait, M'Lady," Teckla says, snatching a hold of my clothing. "I want you to know something."

"What is it," I ask, confused.

"That senator from Cato Nemoidia," she begins, "I know you want to strike an agreement with him. But-"

"I know. You don't think that's possible."

She shakes her head. "Please M'Lady, don't put yourself into harm's way."

"I know you're concerned, Teckla, and I understand." I smile gently at the young woman. "But for the sake of my people, I must risk everything important to me. Including my life."

She bows her head, unhappily, and lets go of my clothing. "I understand."

"I'll be fine," I tell her, "don't worry about me. I'll see you tonight."

She nods, and I leave the flat. Jar Jar rides with me, choosing to be silent. I relish the moment of peace, as the elevator descends. The floor numbers descend steadily, and light blinks in and out from the window panes behind us. _Level 25_ , Chandrila, _level 10,_ Anxia. _Level one,_ ground floor.

The doors hiss open, and we step out into the lobby of the building, where senators bustle about, looking for their alliance members or rushing away from lobbyists. We are no exclusion, as a group of young people in matching green uniforms rush to approach us, even though we haven't yet stepped out of the elevator.

"Senator Amidala, what is your opinion on the motion this afternoon," a young woman reporter yells from across the room.

"What is to be done about the invasion of Christophsis," another reporter asks.

"Is it true that you're secretly married to the senator from Scipio," a trash magazine reporter says.

I wave to them, and cut through the bustling crowd, most of the members of senate moving to avoid me, and lobbyists to nervous to approach me. I smile, walking as gracefully as I can do as not to seem afraid or concerned. Other representatives do nothing to hide their emotion, though it has been proven to put them out of office.

"Senator Amidala," Bail Organa calls as he rushes up to meet me. "Senator Farr of the Rhodia system is looking for you."

"Oh, where is he," I ask, looking around to spot my father's old friend.

"Padmé," Senator Farr calls as he approaches me from behind.

"Uncle Ono," I gasp, wrapping him in a warm embrace, "it's been too long!"

"It certainly has, my flower," he smiles, squeezing me tight. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, we've been having a bit of a problem with the separatists."

"I understand. It's great to see you again. Is there a reason you needed to see me?"

"Yes, actually," he says, "it's about today's motion."

"What is it?"

"I need you to be in favour of it. We must have more military troops stationed in the Quadracept sector. I know it's not what you want..."

"No, we were going to vote in favour of it. We must protect the systems nearby. We can't afford to lost any more ground to the separatists."

"I agree," uncle Ono smiles. "Hopefully the senate rules in our favour."

A low gasp is heard through the room, and several heads turn to look at the entrance. A group of younglings march in, all of them clutching their lightsabers in hand. I recognize a few from the time I visited the temple, two years ago. The leader of the pack is the Togruta girl who I remember had trouble meditating. Her bright blue eyes bore into the gathering, flitting from face to face, until she finally finds who she's looking for. She motions to the group, and they ignite their sabers to show they mean business.

"Representative Kliam from Paladia, you are under arrest," the young Jedi announces, as the others flank the representative.

"What for," the man asks, throwing his hands up into the air.

"For the rape and murder of Tikki Naryk."

Another gasp spreads throughout the room.

"Wasn't she a Jedi," a woman asks.

"That cute Twi'lek kid," asks a man.

"You can't prove anything," the representative shouts.

"Nevertheless," the Togruta shouts again, "you are coming with us."

Two younglings grab hold of the representative's arms, and drag him out of the building.

"Go back to your business," the leader says, waving back at the bustling crowd behind her.

They leave as silently as they entered, and the lobby is left in deafening silence.

"That was strange," uncle Ono mutters.

"Yeah..." I say, turning back to face him. "Hopefully that's the most excitement we get today."

 _oOo_

 _A few days later_

The evening sun begins to set over the horizon. It's been a while since in seen Anakin, and I can only hope that he's alright. Ever since Jabba the Hutt's son has been kidnapped, I've fallen out of contact with him. It makes me sick to my stomach to think of him, stuck out in the cold desert nights of Tattooine, making his way back. I only spoke to him for a moment, and the nights on the desert planet are treacherous. He must be so alone.

My holotransmitter begins to beep, and I make a dash for it, snapping up the small device in my fingers.

"Senator Amidala," I answer, brushing a stray lock of hair back out of my face.

"Hey, Padmé," a dreamy, familiar voice soothes. "I'm back from Tattooine, heading up to your place. I've got a guest with me."

"Oh," I say, trying to hide my disappointment. "You know, Obi Wan isn't considered a guest at this point."

"Oh, I know," he smirks. "Just be ready when we get up there."

I smile, and turn the device off. The living room is tidy, but I should make a pot of tea and grab a few snacks. As I'm brewing the tea, the elevator opens, and Anakin and his guest enter.

"You seem quite close with the senator," a female voice muses.

"We're good friends," I hear Anakin say. "I've known her since I was eight years old."

"Didn't you join the order at eight?"

"Yeah," he says, "she was one of the people on the mission that found me."

The female voice doesn't respond, but I hear the sound of fabric against leather, so she must have sat down. I pull the tea bag out of the pot and place three mugs on my tray.

"Thought you'd be in here," Anakin calls from the kitchen archway.

"Would you help me carry this," I ask, holding out the plate of sweet treats.

"Course," he smirks, gently taking the glass plate and ushering me out of the kitchen.

In my living room waits the same Togruta girl who arrested representative Kliam. I almost drop my tray, but quickly shift my grip, so that it doesn't fall.

"Hello," the young girl smiles. "I take it you're Senator Amidala."

"I am," I smile, gently placing the tea tray on he coffee table. "I don't think I've met you."

"I'm Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka Tano." She extends one hand, and I shake it.

"I thought you didn't want a padawan," I say to Anakin.

"I didn't," he explains. "Obi Wan set this up for me." He folds his arms and rolls his eyes. "But she's a good fighter."

Ahsoka nods at her master, and smiles. She's cute, quite thin. Her large blue eyes are striking against her sunset-orange skin, and her short montrals are a pretty shade of blue. She wears a short, dark red top made of hide, and a skirt made of the same material. Around her waist is a light purple sash with a geometric design on the front. When she smiles, it's wide, and perfect. She's pretty, for a young girl.

"I'm very excited to study with Master Skywalker," she says, sipping her cup of tea. "He's a great teacher."

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he gives me a sort of sassy expression in return, shrugging quite wide.

"He's an excellent pilot, you know," I tell her. "He prides himself of his expert maneuvers."

"I've heard. I'm excited to learn from his expertise," Ahsoka smiles.

"I think I need some air. I'll be back," Anakin winks.

He steps outside onto the balcony, and turns his back to us. I watch as his shoulders heave, and he takes a deep breath.

"Did he give you any trouble," I ask, turning back to face the young girl.

"Just a bit of sass," she smirks. "But I can handle that."

I roll my eyes. "Typical."

"So, do you know why he insisted we visit you?"

I shrug. "We're very good friends, and he likes to make a habit of visiting me when he comes back from his missions."

Ahsoka nods, taking another sip of tea. "It just seems strange that he visits you, when he knows so many other politicians."

I shrug. "I suppose. So, how old are you, Ahsoka?"

"Thirteen," she grins. "Master Yoda let me move up to padawan early."

"How lucky," I say, sipping my tea. "He'll be a great teacher for you."

"I sure hope so," she says. "I wasn't his first choice."

"He didn't have a first choice," I laugh. "I think you'll be good for him."

She smiles, and I raise my mug to her.

"I really hope so."


	30. Chapter 30 - Dinner Plans (GRAPHIC)

**Warning! Contains graphic sexual content! 18 and over only please!**

Chapter 30 - Dinner Plans

Anakin walks Ahsoka back to the temple, where she sleeps, and then sneaks his way back to my building. I'm ready for him when he comes back, with a bit of dinner set on the table, and a bottle of wine. He grins when he walks in, taking in the savoury smell.

"I missed you so much," he mutters as he wraps his arms around me. He takes a deep breath of my scent, and sighs.

"I missed you, too," I tell him, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. He kisses me back, sweetly, and then pulls away. "You hungry," I ask.

"Always," he smirks. "But not for food."

I slap him on the shoulder, laughing. "Not this minute, Hun."

He tangles his fingers between mine and sighs. "We had a hard time on that one," he says, suddenly very serious. "We were ambushed. One of our clones was feeding the droid army information."

I squeeze his fingers with mine. "Did you at least find the mole?"

"Yeah," he says. "One of the higher ups."

I wince. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It wasn't. He tried to kill Cody and Rex, but they're fine."

"So, what about her?"

"Ahsoka," he clarifies.

"Yeah, how is she?"

"She's reckless. Too young to be a Padawan. But she has spirit. Not to mention talent."

I smile to myself. "Good."

"Why would master Yoda send such a young kid," he asks himself, stepping away from me to grab a glass of water.

I watch him as he drinks, back to me.

"She's so small, and fragile," he mutters. "So easy to break."

"Didn't seem that way to me," I say.

He turns to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"She's tough as nails. I bet that she's just as powerful as you were at her age."

He laughs. "I guess."

I smile, and wrap my arms around him. This time, he hugs me back, pulling me close to him. "I love you," he says.

"I know."

He traps my lips with his, pulling me into a deep, breathless kiss. I push into him, wanting to get closer, and bring my hands up to his neck. He presses into the small of my back, curving my body to fit comfortably against his. Our lips disconnect only for a second before he kisses me again. This one is more thirsty, hotter. He's like a starved man tasting food for the first time in many weeks. I let him take control, becoming like clay in his hands. He carefully shapes me, pushing me back against the couch and nipping at my neck and collarbone.

"I missed you so much," he mutters, sloppily kissing my neck.

I don't respond, the sensation of his lips and hands against my skin making it almost impossible to form coherent thoughts. What does escape from my lips is a short, gasping moan.

"You seem to be enjoying this," he smirks, sexily.

I nod, feeling the blush rush up to my cheeks, and with one simple swipe of his lips, my head reels back and I gasp again. I can feel the smirk in his lips as he grazes against the collar of my dress. He slips his arm under my knees, and the other around my back, and Suddenly, I'm in his arms, being carried. He kisses me, his mouth on mine again, As he carries me to my bedroom.

"Wait," I tell him, "the food-"

"Is anything on the burner," he asks.

"No-"

"Then it can wait."

He captures my lips again, gently placing my down on the bed. He then sits down behind me, helping me out of my senate gown, and placing gentle kisses down my back. I shiver at his touch, wanting to tangle my fingers in his hair, and pull his lips to mine, but I resist, leaning back into his embrace instead. His hands wrap around me, moving to my nipples. I gasp as he gently brushes them with his fingertips.

"Look how ready you are," he smirks, swinging around my body to capture a nipple in his mouth. I let out a loud moan, as pleasure surges through my body, making my lower parts ache.

He takes my noises as encouragement and slips my gown off all the way, leaving me in only my underwear.

"Perfect," he mutters, and leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down my stomach to the heat between my legs.

"Anakin, wait," I moan as he presses two fingers against the thin fabric of my underwear, "you're-"

He shifts the fabric away, and pushes one finger deep inside me, causing me to moan. He laughs, pulling that finger out and thrusting it in again, which sends shivers down my spine, and a throat groan out of my mouth.

All of a sudden, he pulls his finger out, and slips my panties down around my ankles, letting me kick them off. He places his palms on the underside of my thighs, spreading my legs wide. He leans his head down, and gently caresses my opening with his lips. I squeak, throwing my head back against the pillow. He kisses me again and again, and it's all I can do to muffle my moans, willing myself not to make too much noise. I feel like I'm okay, only for a few moments, before I feel his tongue swipe across my clit. It's so sudden, so unexpected, that I almost scream.

"Time to eat," he jokes. And I watch his tongue emerge and inch towards me.

My head reels back as I feel him slowly lick the length of my entrance, his hot tongue making me shiver.

"You taste sweet," he teases, swiping the tip of his tongue over my clit. I moan, unable to respond.

I hear him laugh, and feel his long finger slip into me, and then out, only to be thrust back in at a violent rate. His tongue works over my clit at a rate that makes my head spin. My legs begin to shake, as pleasure takes over my entire being.

"Anakin-" I force out before my orgasm takes over. My legs clench together, trapping his head so that my juices squirt all over him.

He coughs, and sits up, wiping his mouth. Wow," he smirks, "didn't think you'd do that."

"I'm sorry," I pant, reaching up for him. "I couldn't control myself."

"Neither can I," he laughs, trapping my tongue in his mouth. His fingers wander down to my nipples, and they work slowly, circling them and pinching them.

"Hey, no fair," I gasp as I pull away, pushing his cloak off of his shoulders.

He shrugs the rough fabric off, and I can see the full extent of his bare chest. He's got a few scars, from blasters and blades alike. They pepper his perfect skin, making my heart wrench. I trace my fingertips over each of them, wishing I could wash them away with my love.

"I'm fine," he mutters. "Nothing to worry about."

I lean forward, gently pressing my lips to the skin of his chest.

"Oh no, not a chance," he laughs, pushing me back against the sheets. "You're mine tonight. Not the other way around."

I gasp as he plunges his fingers into me again, and begins to stretch me.

"Please," I pant, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of me.

"Of course," he says, and I feel him reach down to push his pants off. Not fast enough. I use my feet to help him kick them off, and then grab his length, guiding it to my heat. "Let me do that," he says, batting my hand away.

Slowly, gently, he slides into me, his manhood filling me completely. I whimper in pain, unable to contain all of him.

"Can I move," he asks.

I nod, and in an instant my entire upper body is pressed up against the mattress.

"Oh, Padmé. This is only the beginning."

 _oOo_

A few hours later, we lie together, naked, under the sheets of my bed. I'm wrapped in his arms, my head resting gently on his bicep, his hand caressing my hip.

"You're so perfect," he mumbles, breathing in the scent of my hair.

"You're describing yourself," I say, gently kissing the skin of his chest.

"It was hard," Anakin mutters.

"What?"

"Being away from you."

I sigh, pulling him just a little closer.

"I thought about you, every day. Whenever I was afraid, I'd think of how I have to come home, to see you."

"I missed you, too." I nuzzle him closer to me, breathing in the dark scent of his musk and sweat. It calms me, and I feel comfortable.

He turns his chin down and plants a loving kiss on my forehead. "Forgot to ask you," Anakin smirks, "how is your trade deal with Cato Nemoidia coming?"

"Not well," I confess. "Ever since Mina left for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I haven't had her guidance. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Maybe that's a sign," Anakin wonders.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's a sign that you'll never reach an agreement with those scum."

"Have you lost hope in me completely?"

"Never," he laughs.

"Then why don't you think I can get an agreement with them," I ask, propping my head up on my own elbow.

"Those Nemoidians are untrustworthy. I think they're all in league with the Trade Federation."

"Now you're generalizing."

"Maybe," he says, "but judging by the way they've been dodging your calls and deny all your requests... I'm pretty sure."

I shrug. "I can't give up yet."

"Why not," he asks, annoyed.

"I have a duty to my people-"

"Yes, well," Anakin sits up now, looking down at me. "You also have a duty to me. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Anakin," I soothe, "I'm fine. I'll be okay."

He shakes his head, and gets up, slipping into his cloak again. "It's late. I should get back."

"You don't want to sleep here?"

"Obi Wan will get suspicious if I keep doing this, especially with Ahsoka around."

I feel sort of empty as he turns to leave, like something is missing. I jump up, and run over to him before he leaves the room, wrapping my arms around him. I can feel the tension in his back through his clothes, and he's warmer than usual, heated by the fire of his rage.

"I love you," I tell him, causing his eyes to meet mine. "You do know that, right?"

"Of course," he says, his mouth still downturned into that ugly frown.

I lean forward onto my tiptoes, and place a gentle kiss on his lips. At first, he's still, letting me do what I need to. But then, something else rises in him, and he wraps his arms around me, capturing my tongue. He kisses me, hard, leaving me gasping for breath.

"I'll see you soon," he smirks as he leaves.

 _Much better.j_


	31. Chapter 31 - To Friendship

Chapter 31 - To Friendship

I stay in bed a while longer, watching the sky turn darker and darker as the hour grows later. My eyes droop ever so slightly, unwilling to stay open in the lingering heat of my room. It's so comfortable, and cozy.

Eventually, I know I have to get up and eat. But I've got all this extra food, with which I have no idea what I should do. Several different dishes, a bottle of sparkling wine, and a large dessert cake, that by myself, I might eat in a month. I lay all these dishes across the table, and run my fingers through my hair. The time is 10:00 hours.

Suddenly, my communicator beeps. I press the button, and a small hologram of Bail Organa appears in front of me. He's dressed casually, in a thin shirt and baggy pants. I'm dressed similarly, in a clean nightgown that barely covers my breasts and falls all the way to the floor. Overtop I wear a deep red shawl that Anakin bought for me once.

"Good evening, Padmé," Bail smiles. "I've just returned from Christophsis. You wouldn't happen to have any extra dinner you could share, would you?"

"As a matter of fact," I grin, "I do. Take your wife with you, and we'll have some dinner."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought I might have to go out for dinner. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I laugh as he presses the "end call" button and his hologram flickers out of existence. It's been a while since I've had dinner with bail. He and I have always been close friends, ever since I joined the senate. And his wife is just as lovely. As the reigning queen of Alderaan, she doesn't get much time to see her husband, but whenever they're around each other it's like an electric current is flowing between them, that nothing can separate.

They arrive within a few minutes, bail still in the comfortable shirt and pants, and Breha, his wife, in a long flowing nightgown that covers her from neck to toe. It's sewn from silk and lace, and her arms are exposed to the cool night air.

"Breha!" I wrap the woman in a warm embrace. "It's been too long!"

"It certainly has," she breathes, pulling me just a bit closer.

"When did you get here?"

She shrugs, and gestures to Bail. "His transport picked me up, so the same time as him."

"Is Jar Jar here," Bail asks, almost afraid of my answer.

"No, he's out at the moment."

Bail lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

We move to the dining room, and I guide Breha to a proper chair. She smiles as I pull it out and then push it back in. I remember the oddities of being royalty. Its too bad she can't get out of it after four years.

"You cooked so much," Bail exclaims. "Did your company not show up?"

"Oh they came, but in the midst of our discussion, the meal was quickly forgotten."

He nods and begins to laugh. "Sounds like an eventful night."

"It certainly was."

"And its not over yet," Breha smiles, lifting her glass. "A toast, to friendship!"

Bail an I lift our glasses and clink them together ceremoniously. _"To friendship!"_

 _oOo_

"This situation is impossible," Senator Horox Ryyder exclaims. "The Banking Clan must be persuaded to consider a treaty with the Republic! If not, we will be bankrupt within a month!"

A low hum falls over the senate room, the first I've heard in a while, as all the senators contemplate their assets together. I know I should step forward and offer my services, but that might mean a chance encounter with Senator Clovis. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that kind of situation.

I can feel their eyes turning to me. I'm usually the one sent to go on dangerous missions. Perhaps its because of my involvement in the battle of Geonosis, or the time when I was Queen, but the senate has come to rely on my to do their dirty work. I can feel myself about to cave, and offer myself as a negotiator.

It stays this was for a few moments longer, before I finally break the silence.

"I volunteer myself as an ambassador to the Banking Clan. I am confident I can convince them to pursue an agreement with the senate."

Its almost like there is a simultaneous intake of breath, a gasp of relief when I finish speaking.

"Thank you, Senator Amidala," the chancellor smiles. "If there are no objections, the motion will carry."

I glance back at Dormé, my maid, and she nods.

"The Galactic Senate thanks the Senator from Naboo for her time, and wishes her a safe journey."

"Thank you," I bow. "I will not fail."

 _oOo_

I leave the senate room in a hurry, my hands clutching the fabric of my gown as I speed-walk through the halls. My shoulders shake and shudder, fear seeping into my very core.

 _Breathe_ , I tell myself, _you can do this._

"Senator Amidala," a familiar voice calls from behind me.

I drop my skirt immediately, wheeling around to see the Senator from Chandrila, Mon Mothma.

"Mon," I sigh, wrapping my arms around her in a comforting embrace. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"It was very brave of you to volunteer your services," she says, squeezing me back. "But I fear for your life. Don't you remember the last time you had a run-in with Senator Clovis?"

"If you are referring to the stalking incident, that was years ago, and I had it dealt with."

"I know," Mon confesses, "I just worry about you."

I smile. "Its kind of you to think of me. But I'll be alright. I can take care of myself."

She nods. "Don't get into too much trouble, will you?"

"Of course," I tell her. "You can count on me."

"Senator," the chancellor calls from behind me, "I have something for you that may aid you on your mission."

I turn and smile. "Thank you," I say, as he hands me a small device.

"This should lead you to a much more reliable route through the sector, and there is a bit of information that may help in your investigation."

"I was under the impression that this was a diplomatic mission!"

"You can never trust the banking clan. Not really."

I nod. "Thank you. You can count on me"

 _oOo_

"Are you sure this is a wise decision," the golden-plated droid asks from the back of the cockpit.

"It could be a bit reckless, but I know you can handle it, 3PO." I switch on the ship, and hear the engines purr. "We'll be in and out of there in no time."

I lift the ship off of the ground, and smile as I feel that surge of freedom that I always get when I fly. 3PO switches himself off behind me, leaving me in the endless silence of space. Its mesmerizing to watch the stars pass. They flicker in and out of existence, twinkling against the endless black canvas they're painted on. I take a deep breath, enjoying the absolute and complete isolation.

There's only one thing that could make this better.

I wonder what he's doing? If he's watching over Ahsoka properly, or if he's ignoring her. I hope he's acting like a father, just as Obi Wan did before him. She must look up to him now, and he'll have to set a good example.

It's a bit of a long way to Scipio, the home of the Banking Clan. I settle in for a long ride, leaning back in my chair and trying to keep my eyes open.

Suddenly, the ship begins to shudder. 3PO reactivates and goes into panic mode.

"My lady, are you sure the information from chancellor Palpatine is reliable?"

"Yes," I tell him, "it was secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the banking clan himself. If they leave the separatist alliance, it will go a long way to shortening this war." I spot the small planet appearing in the distance.

"We're approaching the system now."

Suddenly, a large hunk of metal appears before us, humming with electricity and life.

"My goodness!" C-3PO exclaims.

"This isn't right! That's a droid warship," I panic. "We're in the middle of a battle!"

I jump to action, quickly serving to miss the large ship ahead. My communicator beeps, and I quickly press the accept button.

"Naboo cruiser, identify yourself," a familiar female voice demands.

"This is senator Amidala."

"Padme?" Anakin begins to panic. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was sent on a special mission," I explain. "The senate was told the banking clan wanted to negotiate a treaty!"

"Get out of there as fast as you can," Anakin orders.

Suddenly, the ship begins to shake and shudder, and my heart drops into my stomach.

"Have we been hit," 3PO asks.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

"Padme, what's happening," Anakin worries, his eyes flitting around as he searches for the source of our distress.

"I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam." I shake my head. "I will not be made a separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack. You must destroy this monstrous ship!" My communication cuts out, jammed by the droids.

C-3PO almost shudders in fear. "It does not look safe out there, my lady."

I take a deep breath, feel myself shaking. "I see now this whole thing was a trap, and I'm afraid I walked right into it."


	32. Chapter 32 - Malevolence

Chapter 32 - Malevolence

We watch in stunned silence as the ship is pulled into the landing bay of the huge ship. I'm powerless to resist, the controls overridden by the separatist program. The ship floats gently into the bay, and lands quietly on the durasteel floor. I take another breath, watching as droids surround the ship.

 _What do I do?_

I've never really been in this kind of spot. Anakin is more familiar with this sort of thing. He can blow his way out of any situation.

 _Blow his way out._

My fingers dance over the controls before my brain even registers. 3PO watches me inquisitively, still shaking with fear.

"Come on, I've overloaded the power system," I tell him.

"We're doomed."

We duck out of the ship, unseen by the droids.

"Come on, 3PO," I nag, "hurry."

"Hurrying, my lady. I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

I watch as a tall silver droid boards my ship to inspect it. 3PO wants to move, and get out of here, but I make him hide behind a few crates for a moment so I can see what happens.

The ship explodes, bursting into a ball of flames. I feel a rush of malice, proud that I probably killed the general. Lights blare and alarms wails as a small group of firefighter droids rush over to put the fire out. I'm about to motion for 3PO to go when suddenly the remnants of my ship are shoved back, and the general emerges, bloodthirsty from the wreckage.

"Sound the alarm," he orders. "We have stowaways on board!"

I nod to 3PO now, and he and I take off for the passage behind us. I barely catch my breath as we take sharp turn into a long hallway with a small Comm panel on the wall.

"Pardon me, but might I suggest we keep moving," 3PO frets. "I think I hear battle droids approaching."

"But we also need to contact the fleet." I try combination after combination, trying to find the right frequency. "If I can just get this comm panel working-"

"My lady, I'm afraid I was right."

I huff, and pull the droid along with me, narrowly avoiding the separatist soldiers he spoke of, hiding behind the moving panel on the wall.

"Uh, general," a droid asks.

"What," the general demands, barely moving his head.

"The damage to the hyperdrive was not as bad as we first thought. We should be able to get underway again shortly."

"I must inform Count Dooku. Stay here. Continue the search." He almost growls at the droids following him. "Find the stowaway and bring them to me."

"Roger roger," the droid commander confirms. Grievous marches right past us, and then the battalion passes us themselves, not detecting us. We move back to the comm panel as soon as the droids move on, and I punch in the number. Or at least, what I think is the number.

"I'm almost certain I got it," I tell him. "Now we just have to wait,"

Suddenly, the comm panel beeps, and I'm filled with just a moment of hope. Hastily, I press the button.

"Padmé?" Anakin's voice is soothing, but it carries a fear that I haven't heard in a while.

"Anakin," I gasp, letting out a weight of stress.

"Are you all right," he asks, "Where are you?"

"On the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long. Droids are everywhere."

"Obi wan and I are on board, too," Anakin explains.

"What?" My heart sinks. Now he's in danger too. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you off this ship." I hear another beep, and he continues to speak, now towards his padawan. "Ahsoka, how can we get to the senator?"

"According to our scans, there seems to be a larger open area in the center of the chute that should be halfway between the two of you." I hear the concern in her voice.

"We're on our way," Anakin says. "Did you hear that, Padmé?"

"I'll be there."

The message cuts out there, and 3PO and I are left with only the sounds of the metal clanking that come from the droids as the move through the halls of the massive ship. We wait a few moments for the directions to be sent to my communicator, before the route is plainly shown in a small blue hologram.

"Follow me."

 _oOo_

"Keep up," I bark at 3PO as he lags behind, "we can't be late this time!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can," the droid complains. "I am not fast."

"Well speed up, or we'll miss our way out of here!"

We're led through the hallways and passages to another section of transport rail jet, with a large open wall that leads to the hallway behind us. My communicator beeps to announce that we've arrived at the correct location.

"This is where we're supposed to meet them," I sigh. "He's probably late again."

"But we do have company of another sort," 3PO says, lifting a finger to gesture at the droids approaching from the hallway.

"Blast them," the commander droid calls, and they begin to fire, large blue balls of light thrown from the barrels of their blasters.

"Be careful," 3PO nags, "they're using stun rays, which have a much larger-"

"Shut up," I order, shooting them as I push him towards the transport, which will carry us away from the small battalion of battle droids.

I try to catch my breath as we're pushed further and further back.

"Jump," I tell him, narrowly avoiding a few days and pushing him back onto the transport. He falls, screaming, onto the nearest transport, slamming his head and hands against the hard surface of the floor, before sliding off and onto another transport.

I follow him, landing as gently as I can on the transport, and catch a glimpse of Anakin's signature smirk.

"Padmé," he calls, reaching out to me from the transport next to mine. Instinctually, my body remembers that I haven't seen him in a while. I feel a lurch, and I want to go to him.

"Anakin," I call, reaching for him. Suddenly, a bright purple beam of light flies past me, and strikes the track ahead of me. My heart drops, and I know that if I stay on this transport, I will die.

I look down now, calculating how far I'll have to jump to get to him, but it's much too far. I look up again, new fear in my heart. "The bridge is out," I all but scream.

"Jump to me," he calls, reaching his hands out to catch me. "You have to trust me."

I nod, and jump off, feeling the butterflies in my stomach as I leave the earth. But I don't fall, I never feel that moment of dropping. Instead, I'm carried gently through the air, and placed on the ground, where I finally catch my breath. Anakin smiles down at me, proud o f himself.

"Nice catch, I'll go fetch the droid," Obi Wan says, launching himself off from the top of the transport rail towards the automaton, leaving Anakin and I alone.

We watch as Obi Wan disappears, and then the rail jet is thrust into a dark tunnel, closed off to the rest of the ship. I look over at Anakin, and he pulls me into his arms, angling my chin up so it can meet his.

"The things you do to get me alone," he teases, running his hands over my back.

"Stop talking," I smirk, and lean up onto my tiptoes to kiss him. Our lips almost meet when suddenly, Anakin's communicator beeps, and we're ripped apart.

"Anakin, I got separated from your droid," Obi Wan confesses.

"3PO," I gasp, stumbling back out of his arms.

Anakin groans. "Ugh, I'll take care of it." He rolls his eyes, turning back to me. "We'll meet you back at the Twilight."

"No," I tell him. "I over heard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

"I'm already headed in that direction," Obi wan explains, "so I'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline."

The communication disconnects, and Anakin turns to me again. "I'm getting you out of here." His eyes speak louder than he does, and I know he's remembering that day on Geonosis. "R2," he says to his wrist, "I need you to help me find 3PO. He's on the rail-jet." Familiar beeps and whirrs come from the speaker, and Anakin begins to mumble. "I know, I know. He's does. Look, just find him for me, and I'll be there soon."

He smiles at me now, gently kissing my forehead. "Are you coming with me," he asks.

"You can't stop me from it, so yeah, I am."

He sighs, and motions for me to follow him.

 _oOo_

We pass through several hallways, hounded on all sides by droids with small guns. Anakin motions for me to take cover I wait for him to join me, gripping my blaster tightly.

"Obi Wan," Anakin yells into his communicator. "Come in, Obi Wan." I duck out into the hallway, firing at the small battalion following us.

"Anakin," the device says, "I'm afraid grievous is onto us."

"Yup, we noticed," Anakin smirks, almost laughing.

"We'll rendez-vous back at the Twilight. But please-" the transmission cuts out, and Anakin groans.

"Obi wan, come in! Obi wan!"

"What's wrong," I ask.

"They're jamming us," Anakin sighs. "Come on!" He jumps out in front of me, igniting his lightsaber and mowing down the remaining droids in only a few swings, before looking back at me again. "That might buy us some time."

"I suppose you have a plan," I ask, sarcastically.

"Follow me," he smiles, and I roll my eyes."

 _oOo_

I follow him to the bridge of the ship, and we move into a small elevator, side by side.

"Bit of a tight squeeze," Anakin jokes, wrapping one arm around me and giving me a squeeze. I lean into his shoulder, and breathe his scent. He smells of sweat and dust, but there's also an underlying scent that is utterly Anakin. How I've missed this.

Suddenly, the door opens, and he forces me back into the elevator. I gasp, rushing to pry the door open. It only stays closed for a few seconds, but it's enough time for him to destroy the remaining droids on the bridge without anyone getting hurt.

I shake my head, and smirk. "Ever since I've known you you've been playing with droids."

"I used to put them together," Anakin agrees. "Now, I only take them apart."

I shrug. "So, where do we start?"

"First, we need to get rid of these droids to they won't know we were here. I'm going to Hotwire the ship, and give grievous a little surprise."

"I guess I'll clean up the droids then."

"Thank you," he smiles. Leaning back to look at me. "I love you."

I can't stay mad at him for long, and I cave, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you too."

"Don't hurt yourself," Anakin requests, his fingers flying over the keys of the console.

I laugh. "Always trying to take care of me when I can take care of myself." I shove the first battle droid into the elevator, huffing as it hits the floor.

Anakin grins. "I always do seem to come rescue you."

I shrug. "Sometimes."

"All the time," he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and stuff on more droid into the elevator, moving to the last one.

"That oughta do it," Anakin smiles, "how's the house cleaning going?"

"Done," I tell him, shoving one last droid into the closet. "Let's get out of here."

He steps into the elevator with me, and we race downwards again. I feel my nerves tingling with excitement.

"I can't remember the last time I did something this exciting."

Anakin grins as we make it to the bottom. The door slides open, and a tall golden droid waits for us as it opens. "3PO," Anakin grins, "what are you doing, don't just stand there! Let's get back to the ship."

We race across the hallway to another elevator, and Anakin punches the correct floor number.

"Fire up the engines, R2," Anakin orders.

"Hold the ship," Obi Wan calls from outside, barely making it on before we descend. He's trailed by several droids firing as many blasts as they can. The elevator door slams shut, and we quickly are taken to the ship. "I'll contact the fleet," Obi Wan announces as he sits down.

"R2, release the docking clamp," Anakin orders, and I feel the ship pulling away. It isn't long before we're followed by a group of vulture droids, firing at us from behind. I feel the ship shudder, and I know they've hit us.

"Time for some clever tricks, Anakin," Obi Wan says, grimly.

Anakin nods. "That's what I was thinking."

I hold on tightly as the ship begins to spin, rolling over. When we finally get level again, Anakin groans.

"You know we have guns," he nags. "We can shoot back any time!"

"I was just about to-"

"I got it," I interrupt, moving to the scope to fire back. I feel a rush with every shot, exploding a few ships.

"Nice shot, senator," Obi Wan smiles.

"Beginner's luck," I say, taking another shot.

"Pardon me, sir," C-3PO interrupts, "but R2's scanner indicates their hyperdrive is activating."

"Don't worry about it," Anakin says.

Obi Wan is incredulous. "What?"

We watch as the enormous ship turns around and faces the nearby moon. It's small, and uninhabited. I smile as I deduce his plan.

Their ship goes into hyperspace, right into the surface of the moon, destroying it.

Obi Wan laughs. "I imagine you had something to do with that?"

"All part of the plan, master," Anakin smirks. I shake my head and begin to laugh. Obi Wan laughs with me, rolling his eyes, his shoulders shuddering. Anakin takes our laughter in stride. "Now let's get you home."


	33. Chapter 33 - The Chancellor's Office(R)

Chapter 33 - The Chancellor's Office

Ahsoka sits with me as we speed back through the black void of space towards Coruscant. When we left the Resolute, Anakin insisted he go with me, which meant Ahsoka had to come with him. I smile at her every so often, but I try not to make her uncomfortable. There's a silence that hangs in the air, almost suffocating us. But neither of us dare to speak, so we just sit there, making the silence longer with every second.

I can feel myself getting restless, so I get up to stretch. Had this been my Nabooian Yacht, I would have been able to get myself a drink. But its the twilight, Anakin's little hunk of junk, so the most accommodation they have is a small cooler and a hard bed that comes out of the wall. I sigh, and stretch my arms, feeling my back crack as I do.

"So, senator," Ahsoka says suddenly, making me jump. "I was wondering."

"Is it something I can help you understand?"

"I think so," she continues, "my master is always telling me that he's the one who always comes to save you. Is that true?"

I nod. "Its kind of funny, actually. He saved my planet as a child, and I thought that would be the last i'd see of him. But I did see him, ten years later." I take a seat next to Ahsoka, crossing my legs and resting my chin on my hand. "He and Obi Wan were assigned to me when my life was in danger. The leader of the trade federation, Nute Gunray, was after my life. But Anakin protected me, and apparently did a good enough job, that the council always assigns me his services when I'm in trouble. So I guess you could say he's always rushing in to rescue me."

Ahsoka laughs. "I didn't think my master was telling the truth," she exclaims.

"Oh, Anakin rarely lies," I tell her. "He doesn't see the worth in it. You'll get what's coming to you one way or the other." I sort of laugh to myself, realizing that he's always lying, every moment of every day about being my husband.

Ahsoka shrugs. "I suppose I'll have much more to learn about him."

I give her a reassuring smile. "He needs to learn too, about you. He's never been very fond of children. But maybe you can teach him the worth of a younger mind."

She nods. "I hope so, anyway."

oOo

We arrive on Coruscant a few hours later, and I take a deep breath of the heavy planetary air.

"Senator, do you need any help getting back to your room," Ahsoka asks.

"No," I tell her. "But it would be good to have someone come with me when I bring this news to the chancellor."

Ahsoka almost jumps backward, and I can tell that she likes the chancellor as much as Obi Wan does, that is to say, not at all.

"Snips, why don't you go back to the temple," Anakin suggests. "The council will want to know about this. I will go with the senator."

She nods, grateful to get away from the senate building. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Take your time," Anakin says. "It'll probably be a long meeting with the chancellor."

"Let's go," I say, grabbing his sleeve.

"Meet back on the ship when you're done," Anakin calls, and Ahsoka waves back.

I pull him to the elevator, and punch in the top floor. From there is another, more secure elevator, that will take us to the chancellor. Anakin casually slips an arm around me, squeezing me close to him. I give him a look, but don't move away. Whether I want to admit it or not, I did miss him.

We step out of the elevator on the top floor and head over to the droid receptionist.

"Excuse me," I say, getting the droid's attention. "We need to speak with the chancellor. Is he in?"

"Senator Amidala, General Skywalker," the droid says pleasantly, "the chancellor isn't in at the moment, but he will be back shortly. If you like, you may wait for him in his office."

Anakin nods, but I'm slightly unnerved. We shouldn't be allowed up there without special clearance. But I can't look a gift horse in the mouth, so I smile and follow Anakin to the elevator.

"Isn't that strange," I ask him as we ascend. "We don't have the clearance to go up here alone."

"I do," Anakin says.

"What?"

"The chancellor and I have become close friends. He gave me permission to come up to his office any time, for any reason. We often have long discussions together."

I laugh. "You have 'long discussions' with the chancellor?"

"Yeah," he says, sounding offended. "We talk about the war effort. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I suppose not."

The door opens, and we walk through one last corridor to the office, where Anakin scans his comm device to let us in. The room is completely quiet, devoid of any other life than us. The couches are made perfectly, pillows propped up in just the right spot, all of the technology switched off, and large drapes drawn across the window behind the desk.

"I've never seen this place so empty," I breathe.

I hear a beep from behind and I swing around to look where it came from. Anakin grins at me, his hand moving away from the locking panel by the door.

"Did you just lock the door?"

"Yeah," he says, proud of himself. "Nobody else can get in here now."

I shiver, his voice suddenly activating something strange inside me. "Why would we want to keep the chancellor out if we want to talk to him?"

He takes my hand and pulls me close, his beautiful blue eyes stealing away all of my rational thought. "Because he won't want to walk in on us." His lips gently brush against mine, and my body leans in, accepting his kiss. He brushes a stray hair out of my face and holds my neck, angling my mouth to meet his more fully. I melt, my fingers tangling up in the fabric of his robe.

I pull away, what little control I have telling myself that we can't do this, not here.

"Its okay," Anakin purrs. "Come with me."

He grabs my hand and leads me to a small closet, completely empty of any clothes or cleaning supplies. He pushes me in first, and I feel the cold wall slam against my back as he joins me. I can't step back any further, and he's revelling in the close quarters. He lets his hands roam free, touching as much of my open skin as he can. Each small touch sends shivers down my spine, and I soak in the excitement. We shouldn't be doing this, not here. But every moment is like a lifetime, and I can't help but want more.

Anakin traps me in a cage of his arms, and my breath escapes me. He eyes are intense, and I can't look away, except for the moments when he kisses me. His tongue tantalizingly tickles mine, and I let out a gasp as his hands roam to my lower parts.

He gently presses through the fabric of my pants, stimulating the sensitive skin there.

"I love you," he whispers as he breaks away from my lips for a moment. "So much."

He slowly slips his hand under my pants, his calloused fingertips brushing against my entrance and my clit. He smirks when I gasp, and drives his thumb into my spot, making a moan erupt from inside of me.

"Do you like that," he asks, kissing the top of my head.

I can't answer, as he pushes more moans out of me, and my mind begins to fade into animalistic want.

Eventually, he moves his fingers away, slick with my juices. He licks it off, tasting my arousal and smirking.

"Delicious," he grins, getting down onto his knees for a better taste. He pulls my pants down around my knees, and spreads my legs for me, so he can reach me with his tongue. I feel the first swipe of his warm silky tongue against my clit, and my mind goes white, his movements pushing any other rational thought from my head. Instinctually, my hands knit into his hair, pushing him closer to my core. He laughs, and adds a few fingers to my entrance, stretching me. Its too much for me, and I cum, hard. The small closet almost echoes with the sound of my moan, and Anakin grins, looking up at me with a proud smirk on his face.

"We... Shouldn't have... Done that," I pant, my hands now moving to cover myself again.

"You seemed to be enjoying it," Anakin says, getting to his feet and giving me one last kiss. It tastes strange now, a new flavour from the taste of my cum.

Suddenly, we hear a knocking at the door of the office, and Anakin jumps to his feet, as I slip my pants back up and fix my hair. He rushes over to the door, unlocking it and watching as it slides open.

"Anakin," the chancellor smiles, gliding smoothly into the room. "And senator Amidala! What a surprise! I take it your mission went well?"

"No, my mission never took place."

He raises an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I was ambushed. The information you received from the banking clan was a lie. They sent me into a trap."

"How can this be? I thought the representative from the banking clan was trustworthy," the chancellor despairs.

"Apparently not," Anakin says, shaking his head.

"Senator, I'd like for you to stay home. Get some rest, regain your strength. In the meantime, I'll send a few clones to investigate. Perhaps we can get to the bottom of this.

I nod. "Thank you, chancellor."


	34. Chapter 34 - Daughter (GRAPHIC)

**Happy Star Wars day! Great news, early release, cause I am just that awesome. (I'm not awesome. I'm just lucky.)**

Chapter 34 - Daughter

2 years later

The day breaks slowly that morning. Light creeps in through the slats on my window, coaxing my eyes open. Anakin must have gotten up during the night, since he isn't next to me. I wipe my eyes and get up, throwing on my favourite shawl and heading out to find him. He stands in the living room, his eyes gazing out distractedly, watching the ducks swim in the lake. He rests his chin on his hand, as if to seem pensive, but his eyes are glazed over, and he's most likely just zoned out.

"Anakin," I ask, quietly. The lake house is empty except for us, but it feels wrong to call out to him. He snaps out of his trance, and looks over at me. There are tears in his eyes, and his mouth is twisted into a sickly frown. His shoulders tremble as he looks at me, and his left hand wipes away his tears.

I move over to him, wrapping him in my arms and allowing him to cry, and he sobs, angrily.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened," I tell him, "but it's not your fault."

His fingers tangle up into the fabric of my nightgown as he pulls me closer. My heart fills with a certain sadness as I watch the man in front of me slowly crumble to pieces.

"I couldn't save her," he whispers, "I couldn't protect her."

"It's not your fault."

"It was my job to protect her. She was my student. My daughter."

I feel heat rush to my eyes as the tears begin to fill them, and I want to cry, too. But I must stay strong for my husband. "She made her choice," I croak, "she'll be alright."

He sniffs, squeezing me one last time before pulling away and moving to the kitchen. "I'll be alright, just gonna get a drink."

I nod, watching him go. How can I comfort him in this time of stress and regret?

oOo

I wait for him in the bedroom, the shawl I had been wearing now cast to the side, allowing my body to be seen clearly. He enters, and when he sees my state of undress, he turns away, giving me my privacy.

"It's alright," I tell him, "my body already belongs to you."

He shakes his head. "Put your shawl back on. I can't do this," he pleads, "not tonight."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Anakin walks over to me, slowly, his eyes half-lidded, his eyebrows twisted into a tortured expression. The blue of his eyes reflects in the slats of the window, the lights of the night making them shine. He touches me, very gently, on the arm, and I hear his breath, strained and choppy, almost like sobbing.

"Padmé," he whispers, "I can't... I miss her."

"Let me help you forget," I plead, gently caressing his face. My fingers pass over the sharp stubble of his chin, my thumb making its way up to his mouth and stroking his bottom lip. It trembles under my hand, afraid and yet invigorated by my warmth.

"Don't torture me like this, Padmé," he begs. He digs his fingers into my skin, unconsciously bringing me close to him. I'm looking directly into his eyes now, those beautiful blue orbs capturing me in his gaze. "I know I can't hold back."

"Then don't hold back. Nobody will find out." He looks away, ashamed of himself. "Ani, I let me help you."

His eyes flash up to mine, just for a moment, and I see the passion, the longing in his eyes, before they shut, and he moves his mouth to meet mine.

His lips are like hot fire, sending burning shocks through me, filling me with excitement and dread. My fingers curl up into his short hair, and he squeezes my waist, holding me tight. He kisses me again and again, like he needs me to breathe. All the while tears well up in his eyes and drip down his face. I stop him, wiping the tears away, and kiss his eyelids, whispering that it's alright, that I'm here, and that I love him. He loses control again, this time attacking my neck, biting and sucking on my skin. He kisses and bites, his teeth and his soft lips trailing all over my neck and collarbone, inbetween sobs. I make a noise I've never made before, like I'm in pain, when really, my skin is singing with pleasure. He stops, although it must be very hard.

"Am I hurting you," he asks, worry in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine," I tell him, pulling him down to kiss me again. He bites on my lower lip, and kisses my cheeks and neck again, eventually moving back to my collarbone. He kisses all along my neckline, his lips dancing across my skin. I find it hard to breathe, and I gasp for air, as he quickly moves his fingers to the back of my nightgown, and he slips his fingers underneath.

"Wait," I say, sitting up to remove the gown myself. He watches in silence, taking in my body as the thin garment falls. All that is between him and me now is his clothing, and my undergarments. But soon his clothing is out of the way as well.

He kisses me, hard, on the chest, while his hands work around my body, one hand to my breast, the other to a special place between my legs. He fumbles for a moment, but then finds what he's looking for. I let out a loud moan as he gently caresses that spot, circling it with his fingers.

"I love you, Padmé," he tells me, kissing my mouth again.

He keeps touching that spot, and I find it hard to contain myself, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks and flare up in my face. It's like heaven, his fingers working magic. Then suddenly, he slips his hand under my undergarments, and the feeling is amplified as he slides his finger into me. I moan, even louder this time, as he gently moves his fingers, in and out, in and out.

He kisses my chest again, placing his hot lips on my nipple, and gently sucking and biting on the sensitive parts. I gasp each time his teeth brush my nipple, and he notices, deliberately gnawing on my nipple to amplify my pleasure.

"Please," he murmurs, hoping for my answer to be yes.

"It's alright," I tell him, "just don't do it inside."

With those words, he grins, and slips his undergarment off. What waits for me under that is his length, huge, and fully erect. He repositions himself, so that he is on top of me, and angles the head of his member so that it is just on the lips of my entrance.

"Are you sure this is okay," he asks me one last time.

I don't say anything, I just pull him by his neck so that he kisses me again, and his body kickstarts the rest.

He shoves his fat length into me, and I'm overcome with a wave of pleasure, and pain at the same time. I moan halfway into the kiss, and I'm pulled away by my own body, my head thrown back against the pillow.

He pulls back and thrusts again, and I feel the head of his cock hit my cherry, sending shivers down my spine. He pulls out again, and thrusts again, picking up speed now. I wrap my arms around his neck, my eyes glued shut. He must be watching my face now, basking in the delightful expressions I must be making as I ravages my body.

With every passing moment, he moves faster, our breaths getting quicker and quicker, and our minds escaping farther away.

"Padmé," he calls out.

"Anakin," I almost scream.

My body is thrust into a vortex of penultimate pleasure, my nerves singing, my feet arching and flexing, and my walls squeezing and releasing on his dick. He keeps moving, his member only blasting harder and harder into my cherry until finally, it pops, and he pulls out one final time to let his cum spray all over me. It lands, hot and sticky on my stomach and breasts, as hot blood leaks from my entrance.

"I'm sorry," he says, "for hurting you like that."

"I love you so much, Anakin Skywalker, so much." I pull his head down so that his lips make contact with mine again, and we fall asleep, his arms wrapped around me, my legs entwined with his.

oOo

When I wake, he is gone. I'm tucked in comfortably, he must have been very careful when he left. I shiver now, realizing that he's gone. I hope he's doing okay.

I throw on a gown, and walk out into the parlor, where I find Anakin, meditating. His eyelashes flutter, and his stance is rigid, too perfect.

"Anakin," I call, breaking him out of his meditative peace. "Anakin I want you to ask me for help."

He shakes his head. "I'm heading out tomorrow. The council needs me for some special mission." He sighs. "I'm sorry the trip had to be cut short."

He stands up, his long hair bouncing as he gets to his feet.

"Anakin, wait," I ask, taking his wrist. "Don't go for too long."

He shakes his head. "I can't stay away from you, never."

I kiss him, gently, and he caresses my hair.

"Wait for me," he asks, his hand resting on my cheek.

"I'll always be," I tell him, nuzzling close. "I love you."


	35. Part Three: Chapter 35 - Challenges

Part Three: Mother

Chapter 35 - Challenges

 _2 months later._

"Mandalore is in grave danger," Obi Wan announces. He stands at the podium of my senate pod, his eyes downcast. "The separatists have completely overrun the planet, and there is no escape for the people."

"Mandalore is a neutral system, and they did not ask for our help," the representative from Kamino says. "Why should the Republic send troops to them if they do not ask for them?"

"They are unable to contact us," Obi wan explains.

"Then how do you know they are in trouble," another representative asks.

Obi Wan shakes his head. "I went there, recently, on a mercy mission. I wanted to get the citizens out of Mandalore and away from the deathwatch. But I was too late. I watched as their leader; Duchess Satine Kryze, died in my arms. She was murdered by Darth Maul, the Sith I thought I had killed on Naboo all those years ago. Now he has complete control of the planet."

A low hush falls over the assembly, and the senators wait on Obi Wan's every word.

"What do you advise we do, master Jedi," Bail Organa asks.

Obi Wan shakes his head. "I don't want this to happen, but I believe we must place a blockade on the planet. The republic must liberate Mandalore."

The senate room is overcome with a chorus of voices chanting vote now, vote now. I look over at Obi Wan and he smiles, weakly. His eyes are tired, large, dark bags below them. I could swear I saw a few grey hairs in his beard.

"Thank you for your help," he says, as the small senate pod mounts back on the wall. He walks off of the pod, and I watch as he leaves, his dark figure stepping out into the brightly lit corridor of the senate building.

I shake my head, turning back to face the other members of the senate, when suddenly, I feel ill. Dizzy, I stumble back, and Dormé catches me, her hand placed gently on my back. I smile at her, and she raises an eyebrow.

"I'll be okay," I lie, moving to pull the pod back out into the debate.

"No," Dormé says, stopping me. "You're heading right back to your quarters to lie down. You look terrible."

"I'm fine," I argue. "I can handle this."

Dormé presses an alert button on her bracelet, and several Nabooian bodyguards appear at the door. "You're heading back to your room."

I sigh, and step out of the pod, allowing the bodyguards to flank my sides and walk me back to the flat. They are stoic, and silent. Several representatives and servant droids watch me as I walk past them, confused since the vote hasn't begun yet. I shake my head, ashamed of having to leave early.

When I arrive back in my flat, the bodyguards take me to my room and tuck me into bed. One of them brings a bucket, just in case.

"Rest, M'lady," one of the guards says. "Take a rest a while."

I shake my head, but lay down, so that they might go away for a while. They leave as quietly as they possibly can, leaving me alone in the bedroom.

I lie there, staring up at the ceiling. Its so strange. I've been feeling sick for a few weeks now, but only for short periods of time. And for another thing, I haven't had my period in a while. I've never thought about it, really, but I should have had a period or two by now.

 _Could I be..._

No, that's not possible. There's no way I could be pregnant.

Just for safety, I call Teckla to my room.

"What can I get for you, m'lady," she asks.

"This is going to sound strange. But I need you to pick up a pregnancy test for me."

She shakes her head. "That doesn't sound strange at all. I'll be back in a few minutes." She quickly leaves, her dress swishing behind her as she walks.

I roll over in my bed, onto my front. Its so strange, she wasn't even a little bit shocked that I was asking for a pregnancy test. I've never asked her for one before. Then again, she does know how much time Anakin and I spend together.

 _oOo_

I stare at the small device's screen, shaking. I feel sick, like I'm about to throw up. I hope against hope that the device is wrong, that my result isn't what it says it is. A full minute passes, and the screen doesn't change.

 _Positive_.

 _I'm pregnant._

I feel my legs giving out from under me, and I stumble to the floor. Shit. Shit. Shit, I can't be pregnant, not now. I don't understand what happened, we were so careful.

I don't even know how far along I am. How many periods have I missed, which night was the one to do it?

I run my fingers through my hair and step out of the bathroom, arms wrapped around myself like a hug.

"What's the result," Teckla asks.

I nod, without saying a word, and head back to my room. Teckla simply smiles, and congratulates me before moving on to do something. I throw myself onto my bed, and begin to shiver, violently.

What do I do?

 _oOo_

 _A few weeks later_

I have an abortion operation scheduled for this afternoon.

Not that I want to go. I certainly don't. It's only been a few weeks and I've already grown attached to the small growing life force inside of me. I know I should get rid of it, that it will ruin both Anakin's and my career, but I don't think I can bring myself to do it.

The Senate room empties slowly, the hall filling with the murmurs of the members talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Senator Organa and I walk side by side, and he glances over at me periodically. I know he suspects something. He cares about me. I know he values me as a colleague, and as a friend. But will he respect me if I speak to him about it?

Bail turns around completely now, a concerned look on his face.

"Senator Amidala," he asks, "what is your opinion?"

I shake my head and laugh a little. "Sorry, I completely zoned you out there. My opinion on what?"

Bail smiles. "The siege of the outer rim systems. We'll be voting on it in a few weeks."

"I hope it doesn't pass," I explain, "I don't want this war to escalate any further."

"Well put," Bail says.

I take a deep breath and take his sleeve. "Bail, I need to talk to you for a moment."

He smiles at me, and waves the rest of our group away, leaving us in the bustling senate hall. "Of course," he says, "you can tell me anything."

"This needs to be a private conversation."

He nods, and I lead him to a secluded area of the hall.

He looks at me expectantly, and I feel another rush of dread course through my stomach. Can I really tell him? Will he still respect me?

"Padmé, I'm here for you, whatever happens," he says, taking my hand. "What is it?"

"I'm- I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," I force out.

Bail's eyes widen in shock. "May I ask who the father is?"

"No," I tell him, "but I need some help. I don't know if I should get rid of it or not."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course," I cry, "but if someone finds out about us, it could mean serious consequences for him."

Bail nods. "Perhaps. But as long as you don't disclose who the father is, nobody will know. He's not carrying the baby."

Of course, I'd thought of that. But Jedi powers are genetic. I'm sure that the child I bear will be a Jedi, too.

"Padmé," he smiles, "if you're not sure, tell him about it. If he's as excited as you are to have a child, he'll work around it. If he's not, maybe it's time to end your relationship."

I shake my head. "I can't do that. I love him too much."

Bail sighs. "I can't tell you how to live your life, Padmé," he says. "I think it would be best to hold onto it until you see him next. Then you can decide on a solution together."

 _Wait_. I'll have to wait until Anakin gets back. He may never come back in time, if at all.

"Thanks for your help," I say. "Please keep this conversation private from anyone but us. Not even Breha."

He nods. "I understand. I'll see you in a few days."

I watch him go, choosing to stay in my place in this tiny little corner of the hallway. Senators eye me sideways as they pass me, but I ignore them. Once the hall has cleared completely, I head back to the elevator. I don't know where to go, so I head to the Jedi temple. Maybe the Masters can help me find some peace.

I arrive at the temple and the young learners quickly surround me. Their large, sparkling eyes follow me as I approach the temple, and one of the older Jedi asks for my ID. I hand him the small device.

"Senator Amidala," a short, green Jedi says.

"Master Yoda, it's good to see you," I smile, turning to face the small man.

"Something we can help you with, is there?"

"I need some help," I say, "I've been quite restless recently, I was wondering if you could help."

The master nods. "Clear your mind of what troubles you, you must. Only then, find peace you will."

I nod, knowing that his words will not help. "Thank you, master."

Taking my ID back, I head back to the transport vehicle that brought me here. I should probably just take a nap.

I hope Anakin comes back soon.


	36. Chapter 36 - Whispers

Chapter 36 - Whispers

 _Four months later_

"M'Lady that dress does not fit you anymore," Dormé all but shrieks.

"Whatever do you mean?" I adjust the dress again. It's tight, but not tighter than it was before.

"Look in a mirror," she barks, and I rush back to my room. Front hem of the dress is suspended a full three inches above the ground, compensating for the baby belly. Dormé shakes her head. "Go change," she says, "and come back in something made for your current state."

I sigh, reluctantly turning to the new maternity section of my closet. The dresses are much looser, and less flattering. Not to mention I have very few accessories that hide the belly. It may be time to announce my pregnancy, but I haven't met with Anakin yet.

I wrestle my way into a very padded dress, which makes me look shapeless even with the bump. Sighing, I walk out to meet Dormé again, and she gives me a nod. Then I head down to the lobby, and out to the market.

I don't normally do any of my shopping myself, but ever since I started to get cravings, I've had to. I can't program a droid to go out every time I want something and pick it up for me. I have to get it myself.

"Naberrie," Mora, one of the vendors calls, "haven't seen you in a while."

I roll my eyes. I was here yesterday. Smiling, I jog up to her stall and lean against the bar. "Got any of that fruit I asked for yesterday?"

"Not yet," she says, shaking her head. "Won't for a couple months."

I shrug. "Can't expect you to have everything all the time."

"That'd just be rude," she smirks. "Didja hear the news?"

"Politics or gossip?"

"Neither," Mora says, "it's about the war. They say that the leader of the 501st was killed."

My heart drops. "What?"

"Yeah," She says, "ship went down, huge explosion."

My legs begin to shake, and I prop myself up on the display now, so I don't fall over. "You're sure it was the 501st?"

"I could be wrong," Mora muses, "you know how gossip gets more confused the farther it goes."

I laugh, nervously. "yeah, I guess."

"are you alright," she asks, placing a rough, calloused hand on my arm.

"I'm fine," I lie, "just feeling a little unwell, I think I should go home."

She nods. "train's that way," she says, gesturing towards the train station. Gotta take care of that little one."

My eyes widen. "What? You can tell?"

"You've really grown in the last few months," Mora shrugs, "wonder who the lucky guy is." She winks, polishing a jogenfruit.

"Alright," I mumble. "I'm gonna head home." Without looking back, I speed walk towards the train, and immediately take a seat on it.

As the train leaves the station, I feel my breath finally come back to me, and a hot tear spills onto my cheek.

 _Could he really be dead?_

 _oOo_

"I don't see why you're telling this to us now," senator Mothma says, sipping her cup of taye.

"It was quite obvious," senator Chuchi adds, "you never wore those baggy and large clothes before."

I blush. "so you all knew?"

"A month ago," Riyo says. "What about you, Mon?"

"I'd say about a month and a half ago. How far along are you?"

"Five months," I lie. Anakin has been gone for six, so there's be no way he could be the father if it's only been five months.

"Well congratulations," Riyo says, grabbing my hand. "Here's to hoping its a healthy birth with a healthy baby!"

I smile, taking a sip of taye. "That's all we can hope."

"In the meantime," Mon says, "who's the father?"

I shake my head. "That's my business, and none of yours."

"Oh come on," Riyo pleads, trying to egg me on. "Can we at least know what he looked like?"

"Is it inter-species," Mon asks. "Twi'lek? Mirialan?"

"Human," I clarify. "And you won't be getting any more information."

"Tall? Short?"

I roll my eyes. "No more!"

Mon huffs. "You know, the queen may not let you continue to serve. Having a child out of wedlock is quite a scandal."

"I know," I say, swallowing hard. "But that's just where we're going to have to go."

"Maybe you can marry him now, and then have the kid. The queen surely can't demote you if you've married him by the time the baby is born," Riyo suggests.

"Not an option," I tell her, "there are some circumstances that separate us."

"Don't tell me he's a separatist," Riyo sighs.

"No, no!" I assure her. "Certainly not a separatist. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Mon almost laughs out loud. "Yes," she cackles.

I throw my pillow at her.

"Did you hear anything about the front lines on Mandalore," Riyo asks, after the smoke has cleared.

"I heard some things. I don't want to believe any of them," Mon says.

"What did you hear," I ask, hesitantly.

"The blue legion's been destroyed, the general is dead!"

 _No. No no no!_

"Do you know the identify number of the squad?"

"No, but I heard it was the one with the leader with wolf eyes on his helmet. I've seen him around, but not since six months ago," Mon says, taking another swig of taye.

"It must be gossip," Teckla says, placing a fresh tray of sandwiches on the coffee table. "I wouldn't assume anything."

The others nod. "Can't trust the word on the street," Dormé says.

"I saw the most preposterous magazine cover the other day," Riyo says. "It actually had you on the cover, Padmé."

"What did it say?"

Riyo chuckles. "That you were married to Anakin Skywalker, secretly. And that there was a romantic affair between master Fisto and that blue Twi'lek Jedi."

I laugh, nervously. "How strange!"

"Another one boasted that it had ranked all of the Jedi generals by attractiveness," Riyo continues.

"I bought that one," Mon says, lifting her cup. "Said that Skywalker guy was the most attractive. Followed by Fisto and Master Kenobi."

"Really?" Riyo takes a bite of sandwich and smirks. "I would have rated that Gallia girl at first."

Mon rolls her eyes. "As if. Skywalker is much better. He's a doer, not a negotiator. He does what the senate can't."

I almost laugh out loud. They seem to lift my spirits for a moment, and I almost forget he might be dead.

"Thank you," I smile. "You've certainly brightened my day."

The girls smile back at me. "It's the least we can do," Mon says. "And thank you for the taye."

I nod. "Of course."

 _oOo_

 _"Padmé? Padmé!"_

 _Anakin leans over me. His ocean-blue eyes look over me, searching me._

 _"Ani," I smile, placing a hand on his cheek. "I have such good news."_

 _His eyes fill with tears, and his lip quivers. "Padmé, stay with me," he pleads, squeezing my hand in both of his._

 _"I'm here," I say, soothingly. I pull his head down towards my chest, to let him hear my heartbeat. His warm tears soak into the fabric of my tunic, and his grip tightens on me._

 _"No! Don't let go. Don't let go," he trembles, pressing his ear to my chest in several places._

 _"Ani? Ani, can you hear me?"_

 _"Padmé, please. If you can hear me, say something, say anything!"_

He can't hear me, he can't hear me!

 _"Ani," I scream, jumping up so I'm sitting upright. "Ani, I'm okay!"_

 _Suddenly, my fingers pass through a substance, and I begin to shiver. I dread the sight I'll see when I look down at myself._

 _My stomach has been clawed open by some wild animal. The baby is nowhere to be found, and my insides are oozing out of me. I feel sick to my stomach, and retch._

 _"Ani," I plead, clawing for his face, anything to hold onto. "Ani, please!"_

 _"I can't-" he sighs, leaning back into his heels and collapsing beside me. "I can't do this without you."_

 _"I don't want to-" I mumble, tears rushing to my eyes, and a tightness rising in my throat. "Please, Ani."_

 _Suddenly, I'm aware of the child lying next to him, covered in blood and crying loudly. The umbilical cord is still uncut, and part of the placenta is still stuck to its leg._

 _"I can't raise Shmi alone."_

 _My daughter, named for his mother. Without a mother at birth. Possibly, without a father as well._

 _"Don't die on me now," Anakin mumbles absent-mindedly. "I can't- I can't."_

 _"She's beautiful," I sigh, tears flowing down my cheeks now. "Just like her grandmother. And powerful, like her father."_

 _Anakin leans over and kisses my forehead one last time. "I won't leave her," he swears. "Never. I'll treat her like a princess, she'll want nothing."_

 _I smile. "Thank you."_

 _His eyelashes flutter gently, and he kisses me once more._

 _oOo_

I wake up in my bed, clutching my body pillow with all my might.

"M'lady," Teckla calls from the corner of the room. "You were having a nightmare."

I nod. "I'll be alright now, Teckla, thank you for your help."

She bows, gently, and places a bottle of hot water under my sheets. "Sleep soundly now," she says. "Everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right," I say, letting go of my death grip on the body pillow. "Don't leave until I fall asleep, please."

"Of course not," she says, "anything I can do to help."

She hold my hand gently, and I feel myself drift off a few moments later, into the infinite peaceful black of sleep.


	37. Chapter 37 - Happy Reunions

Chapter 37 - Happy Reunions

 _One month later_

The senate building shakes, and a few politicians let out little yelps of fear. Bail sits next to me, his hand resting on my knee to stabilize me. I lean back on the hard durasteel bench, seeking some comfort, but the hard bench top just digs deeper into my back.

The ground shakes once more, and the lights flicker, before the backup generator boots up, and then is immediately replaced by the normal power.

"The separatist army is in retreat," a calm, robotic voice calls over the intercom. "Lockdown will be lifted shortly."

I let out a sigh, and Bail helps me to my feet. We've been sitting in the senate panic room for several hours now, ever since the separatists took the chancellor and placed a blockade on the planet. Now, we're finally being released.

"Do you think the chancellor is alright," Senator Orn Free Taa asks me in passing. His opinion of the chancellor these last few months has been changing to one of indifference. A once strong supporter Sheev Palpatine shifted to a quiet rebel against his rule.

I make it to my feet and Bail lets me use his arm as a crutch. It's been a while since I've sat down on the floor. Bail has really stepped up for me, acting how I imagine Uncle Ono acted when my mother was pregnant with me, like a true gentleman, a second husband of sorts.

"Thank you for all your help," I smile, looking up at Bail.

"Anything I can do," he says, his eyes saddened and distraught, but still hopeful.

"I'm just glad Breha left yesterday," he says with a sigh. "Safely home on Alderaan without a care in the world."

I nod. "I wish I knew how that felt again." No updates have come in about Anakin and Obi Wan. I still don't know where they are, if they're even still alive. Bail looks at me, concerned, but says nothing. I choose not to acknowledge him, instead staring straight ahead at the large doors that trap us in this room.

After a few moments, the doors open with a hiss, and Bail forces a smile. "I guess everything is back to normal again."

"I suppose," I smile back. "Who do you think saved the chancellor and sent the separatist army back to the hole why crawled out of?"

"Wouldn't it be poetic if that Anakin boy did it," senator Laudia mumbles as she passes us. "Considering what he did for your planet almost fifteen years ago?"

"Thirteen, thank you very much," Bail corrects her.

She shrugs. "What's two more years?"

"Millions of deaths," senator Rufus says from behind me, his voice raspy and low as if he's smoked so much tobbac that his lungs have turned to dust.

Senator Laudia waves him off and sidles through the crowd to avoid a discussion.

"Huh," Rufus sighs, "young people these days."

I shake my head, and Bail smirks at me. It's always uplifting to watch a couple of dignitaries bicker back and forth.

"Will you be able to get back to your room safely," Bail asks, as we approach the elevator.

"The elevators are broken," a droid calls from the side of the hall where they are located. "You must all take the stairs!"

Bail shakes his head before I answer him. "Don't worry, I'll get you back to your room."

I nod, smiling gratefully, and he wraps his arm around my back now.

"You can trust me, you know," he says, "any time you're in trouble, just call me."

I laugh. "I can take care of myself, but thanks for the kind gesture."

"I'm serious, Padmé," he says. "Any time."

"Thank you."

 _oOo_

 _A few hours later_

"Anakin and Obi Wan will be arriving momentarily, M'lady," Typho says quietly.

"I need you to go, then," I tell him. "Id rather you didn't eavesdrop on my conversation."

Reluctantly, he nods, and steps away from me, leaving me alone hiding behind a large pillar in the entrance call of the senate building. This hall is roofed, and yet still outdoors, so that ships can land nearby. Anakin and Obi Wan will be both traveling on a small transport jet that will land here in a few minutes. From there they'll probably be moving on to speak to the chancellor. Together they'll discuss war strategies, especially now that Count Dooku has been executed. One less person who hates me.

The welcoming committee wait only a few yards away from me, hands clasped in front of themselves, wearing wide smiles. As the small transport ship lands, the senators let out a sigh of relief, and hastily adjust their composure.

Anakin quickly jumps down from the transport vehicle, glad to join the crowd of politicians waiting for him. Obi Wan, however, stays inside the ship, and refuses to get out. He jokes for a bit with Anakin, and they exchange signature glares. Then the ship speeds away, Obi Wan still contained inside. Bail quickly moves to walk beside Anakin, and they discuss something or another together. I watch as they pass me.

"But the fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts," Anakin mutters to Bail, his eyes wandering.

Bail sighs deeply, disappointed, "Well, I will do everything I can in the senate."

Anakin's eyes finally lock onto mine, and his mouth curls up in a small smirk. "Excuse me," he says, waving to the senator.

"Certainly," Bail smiles.

My husband jogs over to me, and wraps me up in his arms, letting out a deep sigh. His smell is intoxicating, and I need more of it. I nuzzle my face in close to his neck, and he angles his face down to meet my mouth. His kiss is desperate, like a drink of water to a man stranded in a desert. His fingers tangle up into my cloak, pulling me closer.

"Oh, Anakin," I almost moan when he pulls away.

"I've missed you, Padmé," he sighs, soaking in my being and loving me deeply. I've missed him so much, and I'd only been hearing news of his death, tears begin to build up in my eyes, and I draw a ragged breath.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed," I whisper through the tears.

"I'm all right," he assures me. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime." He kisses me gently, on the neck, pulling away only to speak. "And it might have been if the chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." His lips dance across my skin, finally stopping on my cheek. He sucks the soft skin into his mouth, sending shivers down my spine.

His hands wander down my back, and clasp around my ass, giving it a quick squeeze. I pull away from him, pushing back against his strong, broad shoulders. "Wait," I gasp, "not here."

"Yes, here," he insists, "Im- I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married." His mouth gently caresses my face, his lips like gentle finger tips, and I shiver again.

Reluctantly, I push him away again, and scold him. "Anakin, don't say things like that."

He looks down, ashamed of us own disability to hold back, and sighs. I hug him now, and he holds on extra tight. I realize now how afraid I am. I have to tell him now, I can't wait any longer.

"Are you alright? You're trembling," Anakin asks, concerned. "What's going on?"

I take a deep breath, and force a smile. "Something wonderful has happened," I explain. His eyes search mine for meaning. I want him to find the answer himself, somehow, but it's not possible. With a deep breath, I spit out the words. "Ani, I'm pregnant."

At first, there's a moment of shock, quickly followed by disbelief. Then realization washes over him, and he breaks out into a grin, only for a split second, before the stakes are thrown upon him. This baby could mean the end of my career, of his life as a Jedi, the loss of all our friends and everything we value.

"That's-" his eyes fill up with tears, and he lets out a sigh. "Well that's won-" he smiles again, hopefully. "That's wonderful."

I stammer, urgently clutching the fabric of his robes. My head swims, and my shoulders begin to vibrate in panic. "What are we gonna do," I breathe, tears now spilling over my eyelids and onto my cheeks.

Anakin quickly takes my cheeks between his hands, stroking them with his thumbs. "We're not gonna worry about anything right now, all right" he plants a soothing kiss on my forehead, and I feel my breathing slow. The world becomes stable again, and all I see is Anakin. "This is a happy moment," he says, smiling wide. "The happiest moment of my life."

Gratefully, I kiss him again, and he pulls me into his arms again. "I love you," he whispers, "nothing will separate us, especially not our child."

I smile at him now. In my mind, I know this will be the end. But for now, perhaps we can pretend that we can be together, that we can escape, and get away from the republic, from the senate, and from everything that keeps us apart. Only a fool would hope for these things, I know, but it's all I can hold on to.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," I whisper, and take his hand.

"I love you, Padmé Naberrie," he replies, with a smile.


	38. Chapter 38 - Together

Chapter 38 - Together

I wait for Anakin in my room. My hands rest on my belly as I pace back and forth across the room, humming quietly under my breath. It's a Nabooian lullaby, soft and sweet. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child, and now I'll sing it to my child when it's born. I run my fingers over the silky fabric of my nightgown, soothing the small life contained inside of me.

When he finally arrives, I'm standing on my balcony, hairbrush in hand. He grins as he enters the room and joins me on the balcony, leaning back against the door jamb.

"Sorry I'm late," he sighs, watching me closely.

"It's alright," I tell him.

"Why are you due," he asks, glancing down at my belly.

"In a month," I say, "but the other senators think it's two months."

"I'm-" he begins, "I'm just so... Happy."

"Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We can go to the lake country where no one will know, where we can be safe." He smiles, his eyes sort of glazing over as he watches me. Grabbing another section of hair to brush, I continue. "I can go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot. Right by the gardens."

He hesitates, enjoying this moment of peace. I glance down, avoiding his eyes and letting him look at me. "You are so... Beautiful," he says, the corner of his mouth curling up.

I put down my brush, and smile. "Its only because I'm so in love."

"No," he chuckles, "no, its because I'm so in love with you." His smile disappears for a moment, and a familiar expression of arousal and peace comes over him.

"So love has blinded you," I joke, staring at him with a confused and betrayed expression.

He laughs. "Well, that's not exactly what I meant."

"But it's probably true."

He rolls his eyes and moves to stand next to me. His arm wraps around my waist, the palm of his hand resting on my belly. Our eyes lock for a moment before his lips brush against mine, a sweet, tender kiss. When he pulls away, I want more. Frantically, my arms wrap around his neck, and I capture his lips again. He leans down uncomfortably to accept my kiss, and laughs, before gratefully kissing me back.

"You need to sleep," he says, winding his arm around my waist again.

He guides me to my bedroom, and helps me into bed before joining me there. I use his bicep as a pillow, and curl my oversized body towards his. He smiles, leaning his face down to smell my hair. His gentle hands caress my skin, moving over my shoulders to the small of my back. I feel safe, protected in his arms, with the man I love. Peacefully, I drift off to sleep there, the last sight I see being him.

 _oOo_

A peaceful void of black, the silence of sleep, suddenly is whisked away from me, and I plunge back into harsh reality. Anakin is awake, panting violently, his entire body shaking. He draws a ragged breath, and crawls out of bed, cautious not to disturb me, but its too late. Once he leaves, I get out of bed and throw on my shawl, following him out to the terrace. He stands, shivering, in front of the fountain, looking out into the street. Speeders pass by him, and he focuses on them with his eyes, seeking peace from the loud machines.

He realizes I'm here, and lets out a small huff of disappointment, since he woke me up.

I move next to him, and take his hand. "What's bothering you," I ask, gently touching his arm.

"Nothing," he lies. His eyes land on the small totem I wear on a string around my neck. Smiling, he takes the small wooden carving in his and and laughs. "I remember when I gave this to you," he says.

Annoyed, I push his hand away. "How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?"

He sighs, ashamed. "It was a dream," he says.

"Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother," he explains, "Just before she died."

My eyebrows furrow, and I clench his hand tightly. "And?"

"And it was about you," he sighs, trying to mask the tears rushing to his eyes.

"Tell me," I plead.

"It was only a dream." He expects me to leave, and turns his back to me. I stand firm, refusing to leave. Eventually, he admits the dream. "You die in childbirth," he gasps, struggling for air as he begins to cry.

My heart sinks, and my head begins to spin. _I die in childbirth?_ I can't believe it. Then again, when his mother died his dream was real.

"And the baby," I ask, hesitantly.

He shakes his head. "I don't know."

My legs are about to give out, but I have to stay strong for him. "It was only a dream," I smile, wrapping him in a warm hug. He's shaking, and I can feel the heat of his anger emanating from him.

He pushes me back, his hands wrapped tightly around my biceps. His fingers dig into my skin, and his eyes are nearly overflowing with tears. "I won't let this one become real," he says, firmly.

He lets me go, and pulls me into him again, his arms looping around my back and pressing me into his body.

I sigh. "This baby will change our lives." He looks down at me, his mouth twisted into a sickly frown. I don't want to think about it, but the consequences for our actions are going to be terrible. "I doubt the queen will continue to allow me to serve in the senate. And if the council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled-"

"I- I know," he interrupts, letting go of me and absentmindedly walking over to the railing of the terrace. "I know."

My fingers begin to shake, as my body calms itself down. "Do you think Obi Wan might be able to help us?"

"We don't need his help," Anakin says, turning to face me again. I know he's afraid, and he doesn't think Obi Wan will understand.

He forces a smile and places his hand flat against my belly. "Our baby is a blessing," he says, sweetly. Then he wraps me in his arms once again, and I let out a sigh.

I cannot die in childbirth. I have to stay alive, for Anakin.

 _oOo_

When morning comes, Anakin is gone, and I am alone in my bed. The sun is high in the sky, blinding me as I open my eyes. Outside the city is bustling, people rushing about to do their errands or to go to work. In the meantime I lay here, watching them pass by my bedroom window. Dormé and Jar Jar must have already headed out to the senate meeting today, and they'll bring back the issue we'll vote on next week. I have to go to a doctor's appointment today, and I can't look like the senator of an important planetary system when I get there.

I pull myself out of bed with difficulty, and throw on a simple maternity gown, which covers me from head to toe. Then I throw on a shawl and, after eating some breakfast, head to my appointment.

As I exit the senate building, I take a deep breath of the fresh city air, and smile. It's been a few days since I've had reason to go outside, and the cool air feels good against my skin. I board the common transit, and head to the office where my doctor works.

An hour later, I'm sitting in her office, my head in my hands, crying once again.

"It can't be," I mutter, "that's impossible."

My doctor nods her head. "I'm afraid so. You should have come to me earlier, you would have known!"

"What do I do?" My head is swimming, and my vision is getting blurry. "I can't- I can't just take care of this."

"I'm afraid you'll have to," the doctor smiles, placing a reassuring hand on my back. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

"I'm not ready, I can't-"

"But they'll love you oh so much. You'll be so happy once they're here. Just think. In less than a month, two new lives will be here, with you, and your husband."

"Twins? I'm not ready for two! I'm barely ready for one!"

 _Twins_. Two children at once. Both of them definitely force-sensitive, surely to be found by the Jedi order. I can't watch two children taken away from me.

"Congratulations, Padmé. You're going to be a mother of two."


	39. Chapter 39 - Unlimited Power

Chapter 39 - Unlimited Power

"It's time to leave now."

Dormé stands behind me, her hand resting on my shoulder. I take a deep breath, and allow her to help me out of my chair, careful not to strain my back or fall over. She smiles, weakly, at me, and gently caresses my hair. With a flick of her wrist, she pushes a few stray hairs back into their pins, and smooths the short baby hairs down to my scalp.

"Don't be afraid," she says, "it'll be easy."

"I fear that the senate may side with the chancellor, Dormé," I sigh. "We won't win this one."

She shakes her head. "You have to."

I nod. "I know. But-"

"Stop thinking like that." She takes my face in her hands, and yanks my chin up, so that I'm looking into her eyes. "You can do this."

 _oOo_

"The senate motions the transfer of executive powers to the supreme chancellor," the chair says, with a grim look on his face. Beside him, chancellor Palpatine wears the same look of disgrace, his eyes downcast and ashamed. Other members of the senate hide behind the same mask, those who are in favour of the motion. Quietly, they move their hands to the voting platform, waiting for the command to appear before them.

"Are there any objections," Mas Amedda asks, looking straight at me.

"Yes," I say, reluctantly. "We cannot grant these powers to the chancellor."

The other senators are almost bored as I head out into the debating space, they saw this coming. Bail and my few friends smile encouragingly, but they know all too well that this will not go our way.

"What is your objection," Mas Amedda asks, not bothering to look at me.

"By granting these powers to the chancellor, we are only escalating the war, and causing more innocent people to die. Why should we send more troops out now? With the death of Count Dooku, and the search for general Grievous underway, we have turned the tide of the war. We are already in a position to end the war, why can we not contact the Confederacy of Independent Systems now to negotiate a treaty? I beg you, senators, reconsider the transfer of powers to the chancellor, and seek a better, less bloody way to peace."

The senators watch me as I return to my place, but I know their minds are made. Everything I've said doesn't matter. It's useless to even try anymore.

"Thank you for your words, senator Amidala," the chancellor says. "I must say that I certainly have considered your course of action, but it is simply impossible. The droids of the separatist army are programmed to kill until they are destroyed, and have no emotion, nor sympathy, much like their leaders. Simply put, it would be impossible to reach an agreement with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We have no choice but to move forward and destroy the parasites at their core."

I nod. I knew he was going to say something like that. It's impossible to negotiate with him anymore. He's too powerful. All the fault of the senate, I guess. Hindsight is 20/20.

 _oOo_

 _Later that day_

"The chancellor has asked for me to join the Jedi council," Anakin says with a sigh.

"What? That's not possible, he can't do that," I say. I want to be happy for him, to congratulate him on joining the council, it's what he's wanted since he joined the order, but this is wrong.

"I know. But I can't deny him," he says, taking a seat on the small couch that sits on my balcony. He rests his forehead on his palms.

"What did the council say," I ask, taking a place next to him.

"They don't approve. Master Windu says I cannot take the rank of master, but I can be on the council."

I nod. "That's strange. I've never heard of a member of council not being a master."

"That's because it's never been done. It's insulting," he spits.

Sighing, I slide into his arms, and bury my face in his chest. "I'm sorry everything is so terrible for you. I'm here for you if you need something."

He places his hand gently on the back of my head and pulls me away from him. "I couldn't have asked for a better wife," he says.

I smile, weakly, and close my eyes. He leans in and kisses me, gently. As he pulls away, I let my eyes flutter open, and breathe his smell.

He runs his fingers across the skin of my stomach, his bitten fingernails catching on the silky fabric of my dress. "Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi order," he says. "I think this war is destroying the principles of the republic."

He looks torn, knowing that what is happening is wrong, but not being able to do anything about it. The codes he grew up respecting and living by, completely being thrown away.

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side," I ask, quietly.

His body tenses, and his eyes lock onto mine,his breath growing more and more rapid. "What do you mean," he demands, accusingly.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists," I explain, "And the republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?"

He shakes his head. "I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a separatist."

I sigh, taking his hands in my own, and look into his eyes. "This war represents a failure to listen. Now you're closer to the chancellor than anyone. Please, ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

He flings me away. "Don't ask me to do that," he snarls. "Make a motion in the senate, where that kind of a request belongs."

"What is it?"

He shakes his head, taking a deep breath. "Nothing," he says, his eyes on the verge of filling with tears.

Im pulled to my feet on adrenaline alone. I can't let him suffer. I have to fix this, but I can't, I don't know how. "Don't do this," I plead, clutching onto his hands. "Don't shut me out. Let me help you."

He shakes his head, saying nothing, but the touch of my hands seems to be calming him down.

"Hold me," I ask, "Like you did by the lake on Naboo. So long ago, when there was nothing but our love. No politics, no plotting, no war."

He pulls me into his arms, and lets me use his chest as a pillow where I can rest my head. I squeeze him, just a little, and let out an unsteady breath.

"I love you," he whispers, his voice trembling.

Leaning up onto my tiptoes, I kiss him on the cheek, ghosting across his cheekbones. I soak up his warmth, and can't help but love him so much it aches.

 _oOo_

As the sun sets on Coruscant, the lights of my flat dim, and the small lanterns light themselves. I shiver in the cool night air, my arms crossed over my stomach, resting against the light silk of my nightgown. The Jedi council room is just across from my balcony, too far away to see the people there, but close enough to feel the atmosphere there.

It's quiet, as the young Jedi and their masters head to bed, and the sentinels take their posts at the doors. I wonder, would they remember our lost child, Ahsoka, if she returned? Would they turn her away?

Tears jump to my eyes as I remember her, the upbeat and excited young woman I once knew. Her smile, her bright eyes, her sass. I remember holding her in my arms when Anakin was injured, I remember her fear when we heard the news of the rebellion on Isis.

The most I can hope for her is that she found the Bonteri boy, and maybe he's taking care of her. The least I can hope is that she's still alive.

I lean out against the balcony railing, and peek over the ledge. Down below, citizens of our huge city are bustling about, in speeders or on bikes, rushing to get home in time for their curfews. I wonder what it'd be like to be one of them, one of those people searching for a purpose.

"Are you alright, miss Padmé," C-3PO asks from behind me.

"I'm fine, 3PO," I smile. "Just fine."

"It's time for bed," he reminds me. "You shouldn't be out this late, you'll catch cold."

I nod. "I'll be right in."

The gold-plated droid simply turns away, and lets me catch my breath.

"Be safe, love," I mutter, my eyes fixed on the Council Tower. "Come home safe."


	40. Chapter 40 - Open Eyes (GRAPHIC)

Chapter 40 - Open Eyes

When morning comes, I'm still shaking from the night before. The cool morning air does little to soothe my nerves, and my head swims in its own stress. Coughing, I walk out to my balcony and take a deep breath. Before me, the cityscape stretches endlessly, in a light beige haze covered in chilled morning dew.

"Good morning," a familiar voice calls from behind me, and I turn to face the man who called for me.

"I'm glad to see you're in good health," the chancellor smiles, holding out his hands for me. Begrudgingly, I take them, and force a smile.

"It's good to see you," I say, giving his hands a quick squeeze and letting go. "Is there something important I need to know about?"

"Yes, actually," he says, his eyes flitting down to look at the floor. "Our friend, Anakin Skywalker, has been acting quite strange lately. I was wondering if he told you what was bothering him."

"No," I reply, taking a gulp of air. "No, he hasn't said anything."

Palpatine nods, glancing about the room. "I hope he tells one of us soon," he says, "I'm very concerned for his well-being."

"Me too," I sigh, walking past him into my living room.

Suddenly, my doorbell rings, and with a quick nod to the chancellor, I rush over to buzz my visitor in.

"Senator Amidala," Obi wan smiles when the elevator doors open, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"oh, master Kenobi," I smile. "What a nice surprise."

"Master Kenobi," the chancellor calls from behind me. "It's good to see you."

"Oh," Obi Wan stammers, "if you already have company-"

"Don't worry, I was just leaving," the chancellor says, placing a hand on my shoulder and moving into the now empty elevator. "I hope you'll stay in touch, Senator. My door is always open."

"Thank you, chancellor," I say, taking a deep breath, and waving goodbye.

Once the door closes, and the chancellor is out of earshot, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why was he here," Obi wan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking up on me," I lie, brushing my hair behind my ear and moving to the living room sofa.

He follows me, taking a spot across from me. As he sits, he knits his hands together, and rests his elbows on his knees.

"I wanted to ask you something," He sighs, his eyes meeting mine for a moment.

"What can I do?"

"I'm worried about Anakin," he says. "He's not taking to his new position on the council well, and he's been under a lot of stress."

I lean back in my seat, easing the weight off of my back. "He's been distracted," I tell him. "He says he hasn't been sleeping well. I can't get his full attention."

"I've noticed that as well," Obi Wan nods. "He makes me worry."

"I thought he might have talked to you about what's bothering him. You are practically his father."

He shakes his head. "No, Anakin doesn't speak to me lately. At least, not about important things. Not since..."

 _Not since Ahsoka left_. The words never leave his lips, but I know they want to come out. He misses her, she was his child. Losing her was like losing a loved one, not the graduation of a student.

"Well, thank you for coming, Obi Wan," I smile, rising to my feet, "but I don't have any more information than you."

"Take it easy," he says, jumping up to steady me as I stumble forwards. "I don't know whose child your having, but that belly is radiating with force energy. You're carrying a very powerful child."

I scowl. "My child will not be a warrior in this meaningless war," I remind him. "My child will live in an era of peace."

He nods, a gentle smile on his face, but pulls his hands away. "The war is coming to an end, you know," he says, "with the death of Count Dooku it's only a matter of time."

I eye him disapprovingly, and he steps away.

"Contact me if you have any new information about Anakin," he says. "In the meantime I'll try to talk to him."

He waves as he steps into the elevator, and disappears out of sight. With a sigh, I sit back down, and drift off for a while.

 _oOo_

 _Afternoon_

"It'd be best for you to go on maternity leave now, Padmé," my doctor says, holding my hand tightly with her own.

"No," I protest, "that's not an option in my line of work."

"If you don't stay at home, you will lose the baby. The amount of stress placed on you by your job is too much, and it'll endanger your child."

I shake my head. "I can't, it's not an option."

"It's going to have to be," she says, calling Dormé and Miré into my room. "Now no more of this nonsense, alright?"

Nodding, I let the girls pull me to my feet, and smile at her, although I wish I could rip her very eyes out. "Thank you, Doctor," I say, as the girls escort me out. With a shudder, I face the rest of the waiting room, absolutely filled with other women who look up to and depend on me, the people I represent and care for. And I can't anymore. Not for several months.

 _The war isn't over yet, and I have failed._

 _oOo_

 _Evening_

Anakin comes home later that evening than usual, the smell of alcohol on his breath. He's not drunk, not yet, but he's definitely more stressed than usual.

Marching into the living room, he takes a quick glance around, and locks eyes with me.

"Obi wan's been here," he accuses, "hasn't he?"

Fluffing a pillow, I smile. "He came by this morning."

He shakes his head. "What did he want," he asks, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"He's worried about you," I tell him. "He says you've been under a lot of stress."

Anakin sighs. "I feel... Lost."

My heart skips a beat. " _Lost_? What do you mean?"

His tired eyes are full of worry and doubt. He turns his face away from me, ashamed. "Obi wan and the council don't trust me."

I shake my head. "They trust you with their lives."

"Something's happening," he sighs, "I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more. And I know I shouldnt."

"You expect too much of yourself."

He finally looks back at me, and I feel a warm surge of pure unadulterated love for him.

"I found a way to save you," he states, taking my hands.

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares," he says.

I scoff, outraged but at the same time sympathetic. "Is that what's bothering you?"

He shakes his head, indignant. "I won't lose you, Padmé."

"I'm not gonna die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you-"

"No, I promise _you_."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him, our lips meeting in a violent kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth, and I melt beneath him. I want him to protect me, I want him to love me more than anything in the world.

I pull away, leaning my forehead against his, and breathing in his scent. "Speaking of childbirth, my doctor says I have to go on maternity leave now."

"What," he says, his eyes widening in shock. "But the war isn't over!"

"No, it's not," I sigh. "But this baby is coming when it's coming and not a second later."

"Excited to get out of there," he asks my belly, stroking the large bump.

I lean into his shoulder, nuzzling him with my forehead.

"The baby's not the only one who's eager," Anakin grins, turning my head to look at his, and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. His hand wanders down over my belly to my pelvis, and his fingers just gently glide over the sensitive nub nestled between my legs.

"It's been a long time," I mumble into his neck, planting kisses along his sun kissed skin.

"Too long," he agrees, working his fingers around my clit, and making me shiver.

"Mmm," I hum as he presses deeply into the sensitive spot, and he smiles.

"Should we take this to your room?"

"Yes, please," I pant longingly, and he takes my hand to lead me there.

He guides me to my room, and, after undressing me, sets me down on my bed, so that I lie on my side. His eyes look me over, resting on my new stretch marks and ugly skin, and suddenly I feel ashamed. My body isn't what it was before, and it will never be again. His fingers graze over my new scars, sending shivers down my spine. Then he carefully leans down and kisses every last one.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, "I don't look like I did before."

"No, you don't," he says, "you look a thousand times better."

A hot sensation rises in my belly and surges towards my heart. Blood rushes to my cheeks and I can't help but giggle, just a little. Anakin smiles.

"I'm gonna touch you now, tell me if it hurts."

I nod, and twitch as his fingers graze over my exposed clit. Gathering the wetness from between my folds, he slowly pumps back and forth across my nub, teasing small moans from me. His eyes are full of lust as he watches himself work. I can't help but watch him, speechless.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," I moan as his fingers slowly slide into me.

"I know," he replies, with a grin. "I love you, too."


	41. Chapter 41 - Burning to the Ground

Chapter 41 - Burning to the Ground

Anakin plants a sweet kiss on my hair before leaving the flat. His smile is crooked and endearing, and he looks much better. C-3PO watches him leave from the kitchen, silently observing us. Of the few that know about Anakin and I, 3PO and R2 are the best at keeping it secret. I think the gold-plated droid approves of our relationship, but I can't speak for the small blue astromech.

I squeeze the thin, patchy shawl Anakin bought for me between my fingers, and rest it against the small wooden totem I wear around my neck. He's left me many forget-me-nots that I've pressed in a large book, and the deep blue color of his oceanic eyes is littered about the flat in the form of vases, paintings, and trinkets. It's like I'm living inside of him, watching the Galaxy through his eyes.

With a sigh, I retreat to my couch, and lean into the soft purple fabric. 3PO brings me a glass of nectar, tutting when I tip the glass too far and spill on my dress.

"Really, M'Lady, you must control yourself," Dormé says, bringing me a fresh night gown.

Miré brings me a fresh towel, and cleans the sticky juice from my face and skin. "Don't blame the senator," she scolds, "blame the Jedi who knocked her up."

 _"Excuse me?"_

Miré's face flushes, and she drops to her knees in regret, apologies rocketing from her lips like blaster fire from a machine gun.

"That kind of attitude is inappropriate for a young lady serving a senator," I tell her, and she nods her head.

"I'm so sorry, senator, I didn't mean-"

"For it to come out?" I shake my head. "Well, it certainly is your opinion! I cannot afford to have another traitorous aide in my own house. Pack your things, and go."

Her eyes fill with tears, and she nods. As she turns to go, she reminds me of Teckla, a young woman I trusted with my life who tried to kill me. It would seem that the most faithful of the senatorial handmaid group was Cordé.

Shaking my head, I watch her go. She knows she cannot redeem herself, and doesn't look back, instead leaving without a word.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dormé whispers under her breath.

"So do I," I agree. "This isn't the end of our misfortune today."

 _oOo_

Dormé leaves around 0500 hours, and I'm left alone in my flat with only C-3PO and captain Typho watching the doors. It's oddly quiet, like the calm before a storm. I wait silently in my living room, a cup of taye in my hands that I haven't touched since 3PO gave it to me. I can't stop staring at the Jedi temple, like I expect it to suddenly disappear and don't want to lose sight of it. Anakin is there, and I can't keep my mind off of him.

"M'Lady," 3PO suddenly asks, coming in to take my cup. "You haven't touched your taye."

I shake my head. "No, I'm not thirsty," I say, handing him the still full but cold cup of liquid.

"You seem distracted, miss Padmé. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nothing," I say, my eyes still fixed on the building across from mine.

I get up, pacing across the room now, still staring. I can't look away. I feel strangely calm as I watch the building, as if the temple is filling me with a peacefulness I didn't have before. As the sun begins to set, I stop, staring out into the city, my eyes searching the temple for familiar shapes.

Something is different this time, like someone is looking back. Perhaps we're both looking out towards one another, our eyes meeting in the great expanse of the city. I can almost feel his eyes peering into mine. At the same time there is fear, undoubtedly knocking at the door to my heart. I am afraid. Afraid of losing him, of losing out baby, of what will happen when this war ends.

"I've brought you some more Taye, m'lady," 3PO says as he enters the living room to join me. I don't want any taye, but I can't deny it, since that would take away any purpose C-3PO believes he has. I take the cup and smile.

"Could you do me a favour, 3PO," I ask.

"Of course, M'Lady."

"Monitor the security for the chancellor's office and the Jedi temple for me," I tell him. He nods, gratefully jumping at the chance of something to do.

He leaves, as I watch the sun sink behind the horizon, plunging the planet into darkness.

Tonight will be a long night.

 _oOo_

My eyes grow heavy as I watch in darkness. 3PO watches me with wary eyes, all too afraid of what may come. I am tired. I am scared, I am terrified of losing him. Something is so terribly wrong tonight, I can't trust that he will come back. As I scan the temple, three figures catch my eyes.

Two small white figures struggle with the smaller brown one, pushing the brown figure back against the temple wall. A terrorist, attacking the temple then, attempting to destroy it. The clones lift their blasters and fire, killing the smaller figure. I let out a sigh of relief, before I notice the smoke rising from the temple doors.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Sirens blare, and emergency vehicles flash by in a whirlwind of panic, rushing towards the temple. My heart pounds out of my chest, and I can hardly breathe, as the smoke from the temple rises higher in the air. 3PO had been watching over my shoulder, but is gone now, checking on security again.

 _The temple is burning. Anakin may be inside. Shit, shit!_

3PO bustles into the room, and I watch him enter, my arms folded over my belly. I'm trembling, my head is spinning and pounding as my eyes threaten to spill over with tears.

"The Chancellor's office indicated Master Anakin returned to the Jedi temple," 3PO says, despair somehow programmed into his voice. "Don't worry," he soothes, "I - I'm sure he'll be all right."

I nod, thanking him, but it's too late, and the hot tears spill over my cheeks. My breath hitches in my throat and I begin to sob, my shoulders heaving with each breath. The world spins about me, and I can't find my footing. It's swirling out of control and I cannot see the light.

 _Could he be dead?_

 _oOo_

I don't sleep that night, choosing instead to watch the temple burn from my balcony. My eyes are tired and red from crying, but I cannot tear them away, hoping to see his ship bringing him home to me. 3PO watches for him as well, anxiously checking each ship that passes us by.

"He's coming," the gold-played droid finally calls out, jubilation causing him to turn to look at me. Hope rises in my stomach and I jump to my feet. Slowly, a small ship lands gingerly on the small landing platform connected to my balcony, and a certain dark-haired man jumps out of the cockpit. I rush over to him, ignoring my doctor's orders about my physical exertion, and wrap him in a desperate and tight hug. My fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt, and I can't bring myself to let him go.

"Are you all right," I ask. "I heard there was an attack on the Jedi temple. You could see the smoke from here."

"I'm fine," he says, brushing me off. "I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

I nod. "What's happening," I ask, following him as he makes his way across the balcony.

He shakes his head. "The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic."

 _What? That's impossible. The Jedi wouldn't do that._

"I can't believe that," I stammer, my head reeling now.

"I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the chancellor myself," he says, turning to look back at me.

My heart sinks deep into the ground, and I feel as though I may throw up. "Oh Anakin," I sigh, "what are you gonna do?"

He shakes his head and turns away. "I will not betray the republic," he says. "My loyalties lie with the chancellor and with the senate and with you."

"What about Obi Wan?"

"I don't know," he almost whimpers. His hands shake nervously, and brings his eyes up to meet mine. "Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the chancellor."

"Anakin, I'm afraid," I confess.

He moves gracefully towards me and wraps me in his arms, tightly. I breathe in his familiar scent and my trembling body seems to stop shaking.

"Have faith, my love," he coos. "Everything will soon be set right. The chancellor has given me a very important mission."

I look up at him, and he takes a deep breath. "The separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return."

I nod, and he brushes a lock of hair back behind my ear. "Things will be different, I promise," he says.

He leans over me, his lips brushing mine, before locking me in their loving embrace.

"Please wait for me," he asks as he pulls away. I watch him go, jumping into his cockpit and taking off now.

"Oh my Lady," C-3PO sighs, "Is there anything I might do?"

I shake my head. "No, thank you 3PO."

"Oh," he says, "I- I feel so helpless."

I nod, understanding him completely. If only I could do something. What rotten luck that I had gotten pregnant just in time for this to happen.

I can only trust in Anakin to set things right.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello! Just checking in to let you know that we are nearing the end! There are only 3 chapters to be released after this one, and I'm very excited to finally be done writing for you all. I hope you've enjoyed this story throughout its life, but the end is coming. After the last chapter is released, I will be focusing on my own original story. If you'd like, I'll release the first chapter as a free preview after the last chapter of Amidala is released. Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for your loyalty to my story.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kitty Greene**


	42. Chapter 42 - How Liberty Dies

Chapter 42 - How Liberty Dies

 _The next morning._

It isn't long before a transmission airs throughout the senate building. All of us are afraid, concerned, and nervous about the safety of the Jedi soldiers who may have been injured in the fire. When the call finally comes, it's like a sigh of relief resounds throughout the building. People begin to speak to each other again, laughing off their concern with shrugs and words of encouragement. _The chancellor will know_ _what happened_ , they tell each other, clapping their friends on the shoulder as they head to the senate room. I follow loosely behind yet other senators, taking it slow as the others rush ahead. Senator Chuchi watches me, her eyes fixed on my belly and my feet. She walks a few feet beside me, ready to duck out and catch me if something happens. I'm thankful for her help, but I'm also not completely incapable of walking on my own. Sometimes I wish I weren't babied so much.

She watches me make it to my senate pod, and then heads to her own. As the other senators settle down in their seats, the chancellor's pod rises from the center of the room. Where the chancellor usually stands, a man in a black robe has taken his place. The senators mumble under their breath, concerned, but the figure simply lifts his hand to silence us.

"Good senators of the Galactic Republic, I stand before you now, the Chancellor Palpatine himself."

His voice is the same, but he seems feeble, older than he was. There's an audible intake of breath as the supposed chancellor adjusts his hood so that his face is plainly seen.

"I know that my current appearance may seem strange, but it is not without purpose. Last night, the Jedi attempted to overthrow me, and take the Galactic Republic under their own control."

Once again, the room filled with gasps. I shake my head, having already been told this information, and look around the room. Senator Organa is strangely absent from his spot, and I haven't seen him for at least a day or two. But he will surely return to hear the chancellor's message.

"The leader of their insurgence, Mace Windu, lead a small group of Jedi rebels to my office, and attempted to kill me. With their Jedi powers, they disfigured my face, and tortured me, until my personal guards came to my aid and destroyed them."

 _Master Windu, dead. How many more?_

"For the safety of all the citizens of Coruscant, a battalion of clones led by the only remaining faithful Jedi contained the rebels within the temple. Refusing to be taken alive, the insurgents set the building ablaze, choosing to die rather than be arrested and tried for their crimes."

"Surely the younglings and padawans were spared," the senator from Kamino asks.

"As many as could be rescued," the chancellor assures us, "they were taken to a safe house I set up in the outer rim. Thanks to my faithful Jedi friend, the Jedi rebellion has been foiled-" The chancellor explains as senator Organa suddenly appears behind me.

He looks tired, worn out. His clothes are dirty and wrinkled, and he's a little out of breath. "What's happened," he asks.

"The Chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the senate," I explain, scooching over so that he can join me.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated," Palpatine spits, as the senators break out into applause.

I shake my head. _How much blood has been spilled last night, and today?_

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed," the chancellor laments. "But I assure you. My resolve has never been stronger!"

The senate room resounds with applause, as Bail and I watch.

"In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire! For a safe, and secure society."

 _An Empire._ A society ruled by the absolute power of one individual, an undemocratically selected Emperor. Complete and utter control by Chancellor Palpatine. A few years ago, he would have never been able to change our constitution like this. But with all those emergency powers, he has the ability, and the support. It shows as well, as the senators whoop and clap, raving over this new order.

I shake my head, ashamed of our senate. "So this is how liberty dies," I mumble. "With thunderous applause."

 _oOo_

 _Later that day._

The sun is shining bright over what is left of the Coruscant cityscape. The charred black remains of the Jedi temple are nestled between shining white towers, which glint in the midday sun. I take a deep breath, the tears which had been rolling down my cheeks now cold. Wiping them away, I mutter a few words of encouragement, and place a gentle hand on my stomach.

"When you're born, my beautiful baby, there will be no war," I whisper. With a sigh, the lullaby my mother sang to me comes back to my memory in a rush of sudden peacefulness. Running my thumbs across what I imagine to be my child's outstretched hand, I smile as the words flow from my mouth.

 _"Sleep, precious baby._

 _In the cool ocean waves_

 _The sunrise waits_

 _For the call of the lark_

 _The sky grows dark_

 _O'hma-D'un now shines bright_

 _She will be your nightlight._

 _Breathe in the cool night breeze._

 _Sleep, among the grass so green_

 _Where there is peace, wrapped in_

 _The arms of your loving mother."_

The melody seems eerie now, like it clashes against the horror of the last few days. There certainly is not peace, not yet. I haven't seen my child's father since yesterday, and there is so much fear.

The doorbell suddenly rings, and Dormé runs to get it. Upon seeing the person behind the door, she screams, and calls for me. Cautiously, I peek out of the balcony.

"Senator Amidala," Obi Wan calls, his brow drenched with sweat and his eyes wild with terror.

"Obi Wan," I gasp, rushing towards him to envelop him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Where is Anakin," he asks, grabbing my arms and squeezing so tightly I cannot wriggle away.

"I don't know," I lie.

The wild look in his eyes disappears, and he lets go of me. Taking a deep breath, he smiles. "I'm sorry, Padmé. I'm just afraid."

"It's alright," I tell him. "Come with me to the balcony."

He moves his hand to his face, his fingers taking a small bunch of hair from his beard and rolling them between his fingers.

"I'm looking for Anakin," he explains, "something terrible has happened."

"I know. The Jedi uprising."

He shakes his head. "When was the last time you saw him," he asks, his eyes searching mine.

"Yesterday," I say.

"And do you know where he is now?"

"No," I lie again, remembering he told me he was going to Mustafar.

"Padmé," he pleads, "I need your help. He is in grave danger."

"From the Sith," I ask.

"From himself," he clarifies. "Padmé, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

I shake my head, my heart sinking into my stomach. "You're wrong," I protest. "How could you even say that?"

"I have seen a-" he stops, unable to form the words he must say. Taking another breath, he forces the words out, reluctantly. "A security hologram of him killing younglings."

 _Killing younglings? No._ "Not Anakin," I say, my heart beating faster than it ever has before. "He couldn't."

"He was deceived by a lie," Obi Wan says, shaking his head. "We all were."

 _We all were?_ He looks into my eyes and nods, indicating that I, too, was deceived.

Obi Wan continues, pacing across the balcony, unable to look af me. "It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything. Including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

 _That's impossible. He wouldn't._ "I don't believe you," I tell Obi Wan. "I can't."

"Padmé, I must find him," he says.

Trembling, I look back at him. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?" I'm almost too afraid to know the answer.

Obi Wan doesn't nod, he just looks back at me, a fearful expression in his eyes. "He has become a very great threat," he says, trying to justify himself.

 _No, no. No!_ "I can't," I stammer, sitting down on the couch, my head in my hands.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he," Obi Wan asks.

I can't answer him. My eyes fill with tears again, and my shoulders begin to tremble. I look down at my hands, the hands which I used to hold my husband, to calm him, to love him. The hands which cradled his head as he cried, which soothed his nightmares. The hands which he loved so dearly.

Obi Wan needs no confirmation, he already knows. Shaking his head, he turns to leave. "I'm so sorry," he says, and I hear a waver in his voice.

As he goes, the tears rush over again, and a loud sob escapes my throat. Trembling, I cradle my forehead in my hands, and screw my eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears. I have to be strong, I have to stop crying, but it's almost impossible. How can I possibly fix this? What will I do?

There's nothing I can do. The world is crumbling down around me and all I can do is watch. I have to find Anakin, I have to sort this out.

I won't have our child live in this galaxy. I can't.


	43. Chapter 43 - Still Good in Him (End)

Chapter 43 - There is Still Good in Him

As evening settles into the horizon of Coruscant, the quiet calm of night is overshadowed by the frantic bustling of horror-struck people. I'm no exception to the hustling, rushing about the flat in search of supplies. Typho watches me scramble, his eyes tired and sad. I bark orders at Dormé, who rushes from room to room grabbing the things I need.

Once I've packed, Dormé takes my things out to the landing pad where my ship is parked. Typho walks with me, his eyes fixed on me in concern.

"M'Lady, you haven't told us where you are going," he complains.

"I'm heading to the Mustafar system," I tell him, not bothering to hide it.

"What possible issue could you have there?"

"My husband is there."

He shakes his head. He always suspected, but he never accused us.

"M'Lady," he says, "it isn't safe for you to go there. Especially not with that baby-"

"I'm going, Typho, and you can't stop me."

We step out onto the landing platform, and I march across the large concrete pad to my ship.

"Let me go with you, m'Lady," Typho pleads.

I shake my head. "There's no danger, the fighting's over." I know Anakin will protect me, even if I am attacked. Besides, I can hold my own with a blaster. "And this is personal."

"As you wish, m'Lady," Typho sighs, "but I strongly disagree."

"I'll be all right, Captain. This is something I must do myself." He looks unconvinced, almost on the verge of tears. "Besides," I sigh, "3PO will look after me."

The droid, who is already waiting for me on the ship, sighs. "Oh, dear."

I follow him up to the cockpit, and buckle myself in. 3PO takes the controls and takes off, and I watch as the cityscape disappears beneath us.

"Do you know," the droid muses, "I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business."

I sigh, leaning back in my chair, and place my hands on my stomach. Closing my eyes, I focus on the beings inside of me, the steady beating of their hearts and the calm silence of their presence. They're soothing, like a small heater bringing warmth into the cold chaos that's taken over. I smile, enjoying a small moment of peace.

 _oOo_

When the ship nears the volcanic planet of Mustafar, my heart begins to beat all too fast for my own health. I'm afraid, terrified of what may be waiting for me when I step out of this ship. Could what Obi Wan told me be true? Could Anakin really be a Sith? Could he really have killed all those Jedi? I breathe deeply, choosing to calm my own nerves, and focus on my own mission. I have to convince him to come away with me. To help me raise our children, to live far away from the senate, from the empire, and the rebellions sure to follow the end of the war.

As the loading bay doors lower, my legs begin to tremble, and I wonder if I can really do this. Stepping down the ramp, I focus on each clunk as my boots make contact with the thick durasteel door. As I make it to the platform, I'm overtaken by a feeling of joy as my eyes meet with his sky blue ones. He stands, watching me disembark, with a tortured expression on his face. He smiles, only slightly, as he begins running to meet me, and as he approaches, reaches his arms out to embrace me. As his arms circle my body, a catch rises in my throat and my eyes flood with hot tears.

"I saw your ship," Anakin gasps, holding me tight. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you," I sob, knitting my fingers into the fabric of his shirt. "Obi wan told me terrible things."

Suddenly, he pushes me away. "What things?"

I shake my head. "He said you've turned to the dark side. That you..." I stop, unable to force the words out. His eyes peer through mine, petrifying me. He lifts his eyebrows, condescendingly, and I finish my sentence. " _Killed younglings_ ," I croak.

His eyes grow dark and his expression turns sour. "Obi Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us," I protest.

" _Us_?"

I shake my head, balling my hands and sighing. "He knows," I say. "He wants to help you."

Anakin shakes his head, turning away and letting out a moan-like groan.

"Anakin, all I want is your love," I plead.

"Love won't save you, Padmé," he says. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost," I stammer. "You're a good person, don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother," he screams. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you, to protect you." His eyes are full of hope, a misplaced reverence for something I cannot follow.

"Come away with me," I plead. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore." He takes my hands and smiles, a glimmer in his eye. "I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the chancellor. I-" He pauses, taking an extra breath before he finishes. "I can overthrow him," he says, unsettlingly dark. "And together, you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be."

I step back, my heart dropping into my feet, and shiver. A chill runs through me, and I'm suddenly very cold.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't wanna hear any more about Obi Wan," he pouts. "The Jedi turned against me."

Suddenly, his expression becomes very dark, and his lips curl into a sour scowl. His eyes seem to flicker with a golden heat, and he grips my hand just a little too tight. "Don't you turn against me," he spits, his fingernails digging into my skin.

The tears which threatened to burst forth pour down my face now, and I struggle to breathe. I rip my hand away. "I don't know you anymore," I choke. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi Wan?"

"Because of what you've done. What you plan to do." I shake my head, the world spinning around me now. "Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you-"

His eyes, once locked on mine, suddenly flicker away, and his eyes turn golden yellow with rage.

" _Liar_!"

I turn around, and my eyes fall on the last person I want to see, Obi Wan Kenobi.

Suddenly I'm all too aware of everything. He followed me, stowed away on my ship, so he could confront Anakin, and kill him. Anakin thinks I'm cheating on him with Obi Wan, and now his suspicions have been confirmed.

"No," I scream, reaching out to stop Anakin from getting any closer to Obi Wan.

"You're with him," he snarls. "You brought him here to _kill me!"_

"No-"

Suddenly, I'm lifted off the ground, and my vision becomes dark and spotty. The feeling of a hand clenched around my neck sends chills through my body, and lack of oxygen makes my head spin.

 _I can't die. Not here, not now. Not with the twins still inside me._

"Let her go, Anakin," Obi Wan orders, extending a hand to stop him.

"Anakin-" I force out, struggling to breathe.

"Let her go!" Obi Wan leaps forward, his lightsaber at the ready.

The world grows very dark, and suddenly everything stops spinning. I feel my body hit the ground, and then I feel nothing at all. The blackness takes over, and I'm peaceful, for a time.

Suddenly my ears fill with screams, not mine, but more masculine screams. They sound painfully familiar, and chill me to my core. I know he's suffering, just as much as I am.

 _Anakin, I'm here, I'm alive. Know that._

His screams continue, the screams of a man drowning in pain and regret. His angry and pleading cries pierce me into my heart, and I can hardly stand to hear them.

 _I love you, I want you to know that. I'll go on living to save you, I promise him._

Suddenly, I'm awake, or at least, I think I am. Obi Wan hovers over me, his eyes filled with tears and his mouth trembling with fear. He feels shame, I can see it in his eyes. Has he killed Anakin? Is my love dead?

"Obi Wan, is Anakin all right," I ask, or at least I think I do. It doesn't matter, since I don't stay awake long enough to to hear the answer. When I finally wake up enough to be present, it's impossible not to scream.

I'm splayed out on a delivery table, my body convulsing with painful contractions that feel as if a small beast is trying to force its way out of me. A scream rips out of my throat and tears trail down the sides of my face, over my temples, and into my hair.

Surrounding me are many medical droids, with calming voices and reassurances to breathe. I can't do this, not alone.

"I- I can't," I stammer, between screams.

One of the medical droids rushes out of the room, and returns with Obi Wan on his arm. The disheveled Jedi takes my hand and smiles.

The medical droid tells me to push, and I let out a blood curdling scream as the head of my child forces its way out of me.

"Eeseetah, oydoh," the delivery droid says, quietly and soothingly.

Obi wan takes the small child from the droid, and hands the baby to me. "It's a boy," he says.

"Luke," I sigh, holding the tiny life in my arms. "Oh Luke."

"ooh ba, ooh ba," the droid soothes again, and I push once more. "Eeseetah, oydah," she says, handing Obi Wan the child again.

"Its a girl," he says.

"Leia," I call her.

My vision begins to blur, and I feel like I don't have much time left. But I know, I know Anakin is still in there.

"Obi wan," I whisper, unable to raise my voice any louder, "There's good in him. I know. I know there's still..."

Suddenly I'm overcome by a feeling of peace, the silence that deafens all, and yet fills me with hope and serenity. My eyes grow dark, and I let out a sigh. My last breath lingers on my lips, passing to the children in my arms.

For what it was worth, I lived a life of adventure, found true love, and became a mother of two. Perhaps my spirit will live on. This may be the end for me, but it is not the end for the Galaxy. I have a new hope for this universe, they lay here, in my arms.

 **Author's note-**

 **DIS IS DA END. WE DONE. WE GOOD. WE LOVE YOU ALL BUT WE DONE. THANKS FOR READING. YOURE ALL MY FAVOURITE CHAPS.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kitty Greene**


End file.
